Blood
by dmll8791
Summary: People say, he once was a monster. But to him, he's still a monster, maybe worse than that. He's a cold-hearted, emotionless and vile. Until he met her, who are willing to be on his side for eternity.
1. St Mungo's

_Forgive me for grammatical error and spelling mistakes._

 _Disclaimer - I own nothing, except the plot._

 _A/N -_ _I knew that I was a bad writer. I haven't completed the other story and has posted a new one, but I couldn't help, this story has been in my laptop for eternity and I decided to post it and give it a shot. Please, be bear with me._

* * *

Chapter 1

Draco Malfoy cursed under his breath. How long does he have to sit and waiting? Why the healers at St Mungo's are incompetent and unprofessional? They let their patient to waiting with no further explanation. If he is more careful and not fall down from the stairs and made his finger broken, he wouldn't have ended up here to spend time to waiting. Don't they know that time is money? He would complain about their poor service.

He leaned on a chair and tried to be more relaxed. His nose wrinkled as he smelled the stench from blood, lots of blood. Not only blood, but he could smell the fear and grief from people around. His ears capturing screams from the patients from upstairs, as well as a baby's cry from downstairs. He heard footsteps from outside the room, the sound of wheelchair, the sound of running water, the sound of the wind blowing in from the window. His ears capture everything clearly. He wasn't surprised by it all, he has adapted over the years, everything was normal, at least for him.

He sighed heavily and straightening his suit. After the war, his life is no longer the same. His father was in Azkaban to account for what he had done. While his mother, she became mad after his father was thrown into prison, and ended up killing herself, it happened about a year ago. He no longer lived at Malfoy Manor, too many bad memories, too much pain, he couldn't bear. So he decided to move to Muggle London, where nobody recognizes him. But he is still richer than before. He bought a property company that is nearly bankrupt and then starts from scratch. Only three years his name became known in London, his face adorning business magazine and made him the most desirable bachelors in London. He smirked smugly. Even in the Wizarding World no one can resist the charm of Draco Malfoy. Although he has a dark past and a broken family, women still want him, especially in their beds.

Although everything looks fine, honestly he kept a secret, the darkest secret that he wouldn't tell to anyone. It tortured him to death. It makes him became a monster and he was disgusted with himself. Granted, he's stronger and faster, but he wasn't happy with who he is now. Because he knows his current form isn't the Draco Malfoy that people used to know.

His thoughts back to the present when he hears footsteps, light footsteps, barely audible, at least to his ear. "About time," he muttered coldly right when the door opened.

"Forgive me for my delay. There is a critical patient who needs my help," the healer replied in soft and dreamy voice. He recognized her voice, but where?

"Well, it's not my con-" he stopped abruptly when the healer show herself. She has blond hair or he prefers to call it golden hair, and tied into a neat ponytail, she wore a white gown usual wear by the healer or doctor in Muggle hospital; she was wearing a maroon turtle neck midi dress. He glanced at her name tag for make sure, it said Luna Lovegood. Damn, Luna Lovegood had grown up. She was taller than the last time he saw her in court to testify.

"Draco Malfoy," she said, smiling warmly. His name sounds so lovely in his ears.

"Oh, it's you," he replied dryly.

"Yes, it's me. How have you been?" she asked gently and didn't stop smiling.

"Great. You?" he answered again without emotion in his voice.

"Amazing, thank you," she replied. "So, what is your complaint?" she pulled out her wand beneath her healer gown.

"I just need help for my finger," he held out his left hand.

"Oh, this is bad," Luna murmured as she watched his broken finger, literally broken. His finger was swollen and began bruising. "What happened?"

"Accident," he replied coldly. "Can you fix it? I have tried to fix it myself but it getting worse,"

"Of course, Mr Malfoy," she said."But this is going to hurt,"

"Yeah, whatever, just hurry up,"

"I will compress with ice cubes, so it will reduce the pain when I straighten your finger," she said still smiling as she took the ice cubes from a small bowl. "Excuse me," she muttered as she reached for his left hand and pressed the ice cubes on a broken finger. His other fingers brushing against her knuckles; her skin feels soft under his touch. "You look different," she finally said, watching him closely.

"Of course, I grew up," he answered dryly refuses eye contact, afraid if she realized who he was. Damn, Ravenclaw!

She smiled gently, "No, that's not what I mean," she said as she watched his finger just before turned back to his face. "I mean, your aura,"

He frowned, "You're weird," he really didn't want to engage in conversation with Loony Lovegood, not even when she had become a healer, she still Loony in his eyes.

"I know," she admitted softly without feeling offended in the slightest, she has been through worse than that. "Your aura reminds me of someone whom I met many years ago when we were still at Hogwarts. But I don't recall who it was,"

"Hmm..." was his response, hoping she wouldn't continue the conversation further. This girl is quite dangerous, he noted. He didn't know what to do to her if his secret revealed by her.

"Alright," she finally said after the ice cubes had melted and he felt his finger began to numb. She took her wand off the table. "Ready?" He nods lightly, then she flicked her wand, she's casting a non-verbal spell and _'crack'_ he grimaced but the pain wasn't too bad.

"Not too bad," he commented.

She smiled lightly, "I'll be splinted your finger, in order that your finger straight perfectly." Slowly she splinted his finger, she's very gently he barely feels her touch. "Are you left-handed?"

"No," he answered simply.

"That's good. I suggest that you don't move your finger too often it will slow down the healing," she told him.

"That's it?"

She nodded lightly, "I also recommend that you keep the splint remains sterile" she has finished splint. "I don't see a bloody wound on your finger, so I will not give you any potion. There any other parts that hurt?"

"No, just my finger," he replied coldly.

"You're going to come back here after a week-"

He interrupted harshly, "What for?"

"To remove the splint," she said kindly. "I expect to see you next week Mr Malfoy, have a nice day," she gave him last smile before stepping out of the room.

Draco stared at the door for a while. She's very kind and she has a genuine smile. Perhaps the most genuine smile ever offered to him after many years. He grew up surrounded by lies. All affection and all smiles that he had received during his life is nothing but lies, they do it because of the gold behind Malfoy name, they do it because he was a Malfoy.

He sighed heavily and stood on his feet, he glanced out the window and relieved as see the sky darkening indicates it will rain soon. He likes when it rains or when the sky is cloudy and covered the sun. He began to hate the sun the last few years; it gives him nothing but trouble.

He immediately walked out of the room, a strong smell of blood immediately hit his nose, he growled lightly trying to control himself. How he hated hospitals. As he walked down the corridor he spotted Luna crouched in front of a little girl and offered a lollipop, he stopped abruptly and watch. The face of the little girl looks wet with tears. Slowly her little hand reached for a lollipop and then she smiled widely and showing her toothless teeth. He couldn't help but smile a little, even in his dark life; he was still allowed to see the innocence and kindness.

"She'll be fine. Nargles told me," he heard Luna very clearly in his ear. Her voice was soft silky. He turned his head and leaves the building before he was late for meeting.


	2. At Lunch

_Forgive me for grammatical error and spelling mistakes._

* * *

Chapter 2

Draco sat in his office, staring blankly at the thin air. Since his meeting with Luna Lovegood, he couldn't get rid of her from his mind. Not because she was more beautiful or how good she's looks like in her healer gown, but because of her ability to see auras. He can't call it as ability; it was just her who sees what most people can't see. Luna was human with magical abilities and nothing more. But it surprised him how could she see a person's aura. Not many people can do that. Honestly, he never met a single person until he met her. What kind of name is suitable for her since she isn't Loony anymore? Aura readers?

In addition, did she say that she met people with the same aura with him while she was still at Hogwarts? Yes, that's what she said. But he sure, not a single person in Hogwarts _like_ him, none. Not students or Hogwarts staffs, he doubted that there was Hogwarts staffs who share the same fate like him. He shook his head in disbelief. This girl drive him insane. Not only insane, but he's worried if she knew who he was and she decided to told to everyone. This is really not good, he thought.

He frowned when a soft knock disturb his thoughts. "Come in," he said coldly. A brunette girl entered the room with a sweet smile, Alma Hilary, his secretary. This girl is pain in the ass. Always try to get him in the bed. Like he ever touch a Muggle, he spat in his thought. When he has found her replacement, he would get rid of her for good. But this time he will endure it.

"It's time for lunch, Mr Malfoy," Alma reminds him with a sweet and flirtatious smile.

Draco sighed, rubbing his forehead. "I know," he said, gathering his cloak. "Cancel the whole meeting today; I have to go somewhere,"

"You don't want me to come with you? Just in case you need anything," Alma said with her best smile.

He sighed heavily. "No, this has nothing to do with work. I have to meet someone," he replied.

"Does it have anything to do with your finger, Mr Malfoy? I can-"

"Mind your own business, Miss Hilary," he said, trying to control his temper."Just cancel the whole meeting," he said again as he passed her and didn't give her a second glance.

...

Draco took a deep breath before entering the hospital. He's getting ready with the smell of blood that would attack his sense of smell, but at least hospital in the Wizarding World wasn't as bad as hospital in Muggle London. Dear, Merlin, they are really bad. The doctors at the Muggle hospital couldn't handle the blood properly, at least that's according to him.

He walked casually down the corridor and ignored the whispers and glances from the patients or the medi-witches. He was already familiar with their attention, he's not surprised anymore. Beside with his bright hair is very difficult to blend in with the crowd, so he decided to ignore them.

While walking in the corridor to the reception desk, a medi-witch stops him and said that _his healer_ had been waiting in the room. He immediately stepped into the elevator and headed the room that had been mentioned by the medi-witch.

"Good afternoon, Mr Malfoy." _His healer_ , Luna Lovegood greet after placing the files that had she read at the table and stood up to shake his hand. Today she was wearing skinny jeans and a white wrap blouse and tucked them beneath her jeans.

He took her hand and shook her hand. "Good afternoon," he greeted back coldly.

"How's your finger?" she asked with a smile. He wondered when she would stop smiling. It was like her smile is free for people around her. Didn't she feel it was a waste, especially when she smiles at someone like himself?

"Better," he replied briefly. Throughout the week he tried to keep him splint remain sterile and try not to move his left hand too often.

She nodded, "let me see it," she took his hand and examine his finger. "Does it hurt?" She asked, touching his finger.

"No," he answered briefly. He didn't feel anything when she touched him; he doubted that she even touched him.

"How about this?" This time she touched harder and he felt a spark in his stomach that makes him jerks slightly. "I'm sorry," she said when she thinks that she hurt him.

"No, it doesn't hurt, I just felt my stomach a bit uncomfortable," he lied. He wondered why he felt a spark when she touched his finger harder. She had touched him several times but he didn't feel anything, and why now?

"Should I check your stomach?" she asked.

"No, maybe I'm just hungry," he reasoned.

"Well," she finally said. "Since your finger condition has improved and I see your finger straight perfectly, I will remove the splint,"

"Right," he muttered, trying to ignore the strange sensation on his skin every time she touched him. What is this? Why did he suddenly feel weird? A week ago she touched him in the same way but he was fine. And why did he feel different now?

Draco lift up his eyes and looked at her face. She looked very serious. Her face was very serene and relaxed; it was like she didn't have a load in her life. The dreamy appearance that has always been her trademark has disappeared, perhaps because she had grown up, but she still looks innocent, however, not as innocent when she was at Hogwarts. Suddenly he wondered how many men had warmed the bed of a Luna Lovegood.

He looked at her even further. He could see her rosy cheeks, not because of blush on or whatever women used to call it. It's a natural red hue. He also could feel the blood flowing beneath her thin skin. He also could feel her pulse and he could hear her heartbeat, suddenly the wind blowing quite strong from the open window. The wind carries the scent of her and attacked his nostrils. She smelled very tempting. He closed his eyes, trying to control himself. This is really not good. He stopped breathing a few seconds until the wind dies down.

"There you go," Luna break the silence. "It looks perfect," she smiled.

"Thank you," he said after he could control himself. _It was extremely close_ , he thought. He stood up and grabbed his cloak. He had to leave immediately. But before he could take a step, she called him.

"Draco," she called him as Draco and not Mr Malfoy. He couldn't help but stop and turn around. "Care to join me to have lunch?"

He swallowed. "Yes, of course," he couldn't stop his mouth. Deep down, he cursed himself.

She smiled, "I'm going into my office and took my coat and bag," she said softly. He just nodded.

...

"So, what do you do after..." she cleared her throat softly, and then she continued."You know, the war?"

He looked at her for a moment. Although he had lived in London, he several times visited the Wizarding World just to remind himself who he is back then. And on several occasions he met with his schoolmates, whether they are from the same house with him or not, they will say hello and chat for a moment. None of them dared to ask what he do after the war until now. "Moved on" he replied flatly.

She nodded not intend to inquire further. "I'm sorry about your mother," she said suddenly.

Draco bit surprised, no one has ever said that to him sincerely. "Yeah, thanks," he answered while cutting his steak into tiny pieces. "But my mother's death is not your business," he added harshly. He actually regret after the words were out of his mouth. Luna was very nice to him; he should treat her with the same. But part of him says something different; it was her fault to be nice to him when she knew that he was the biggest asshole in the Wizarding World history.

"I like your mother; she was very kind to me and Mr Ollivander when we become prisoners in your family cellar. She brought us extra food, blankets, warm water, and make sure that we are fine," she said, looking at her plate. A smile carved on her face. "I have to thank her. I would have been there when her funeral." Draco could feel regret in her voice. He was proud of his mother. Even in the hardest times, she can do something good. Sometimes, he hoped that he inherited his mother's nature, even if only a bit.

"Well, she is thanked to you. Because of you, the Ministry won't throw me to Azkaban," he replied."Besides, I'm sure she's happier in other place. No one can hurt her anymore, not even with herself,"

"I hope you don't mind if one day you take me to her grave," she said, her voice sounded cheerful again.

He nodded, "of course," he really can't say no to her.

Then, both of them fell silent, enjoying their steak and wine in peace. Several times, Draco will glance at Luna. His mind repeats their conversation at their first meeting.

 _Your aura reminds me of someone whom I met many years ago when we were still at Hogwarts. But I don't recall who it was._

He cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Lovegood," it was the first time he called her.

Luna looked up and cocked her head, "yes?"

"I wanted to ask you something," he said quietly, put his knife and fork on the table.

"Go ahead," she encouraged him and put her knife and fork as well.

"I want to ask, what do you mean about the 'aura' thing?" He tried his best to sound polite.

"Everyone has a different aura, you know," she said softly. "When we were still at Hogwarts, you have a mysterious aura, but your arrogant aura is the most powerful, you also have manly aura, but-"

He cut her off, "But my manly aura has disappeared?" He raised an eyebrow.

Luna laughed softly, "no, that's not what I mean. Instead, your manly aura is the more powerful than the last time I saw you," she said honestly.

Draco smirked proudly.

"And you look more mysterious," she added. He swallowed. "Manly and mysterious. It's your most powerful aura. You have the exact same aura with someone," she said, narrowing her eyes. Her blue eyes looked at him intently. She shook her head several times, trying to remember something.

Draco felt uneasy under her gaze. He felt like stripped naked by her. "Well-"

"Oh!" She suddenly exclaimed. "I remember now," she said with a grin. "You remind me with Sanguini!"


	3. A Gift From the Sky

_Forgive me for grammatical error and spelling mistakes._

 _Disclaimer - I own nothing, except the plot._

 _A/N - I'm pretty proud of this chapter. Let me know what you think by leaving a review._

* * *

Chapter 3

 _You remind me of Sanguini!_

Her voice filled his mind so that he couldn't concentrate on his work. It had been two weeks ago he met and had conversation with Luna, and he still couldn't get her out of his mind. After she said that she reminded him of Sanguini, he quickly left her and reasoned had a meeting with an important client. He was panic that time, so he couldn't think straight. She may be suspicious of him. The look of her face told him everything. She narrowed her eyes and stared at him curiously, it was like she was trying to find something.

He growled and leaned back in the chair. The creature inside him said that she was too dangerous, she saw too much, he should stay away from her, but the creature knew that he couldn't stay away, but it insisted to stay away. Even the creature inside him was confused. While the human part of him actually enjoyed her company and wanted to know her. But he was afraid if she is too close to him, he would put her in danger.

Deep down, Draco knew that she would be involved in his life, his intuition says so, and he never doubted his intuition. Besides, wouldn't they have to meet again? He promised to accompany her to visit his mother's grave, for last respects. He can't break a promise. So ready or not, he had to face Luna and maybe she was preparing questions for him in her office.

"Mr Malfoy." Suddenly his secretary rushed in. Draco growled softly, massaging the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"Didn't anyone ever teach you manners?" He asked irritated.

"I'm sorry Mr Malfoy," Alma said, her voice slightly panicked. "Mr Hall demanding to meet with you,"

"Tell him I'm busy," he commanded dismissively as taking some file and started reading.

"I've been informed that you are busy. But he insisted to meet with you," Alma said, wringing her fingers nervously.

Draco sighed heavily, "why do I have to deal with these people?" He muttered. "Send him in," he finally said. Alma nodded and leaves the room.

He hated having to deal with Hall. He knows very well about Hall's reputation. They are famous for being incompetent and unprofessional. They don't care about anything other than money. They will do anything to increase the coffers of their money. Derek Hall has been many times to persuade him to invest in his company. But Draco was no fool. He knew when he invested in his company, Derek Hall will run away with his money, then returned a few months later, and said the project he's working on failed and he had to bear the loss. There are many entrepreneurs, especially young entrepreneurs like him who become his victims. And the victims had reported to the police, however, he always managed to escape. He must have someone strong in the police so that he doesn't go to jail after doing so much fraud. It was what he hated about Muggle the most, they could buy justice.

He looked up when he heard a rough knock on the door. Here he goes. "Come in," he said coldly. Then, middle-aged man came into the room with tacky style. "Mr Hall," Draco greet, pretend to be happy with his arrival. He stood up and shook his hand.

"Mr Malfoy." Derek Hall said as he smoked a cigar. "It was very difficult to meet with you, I have to argue with your employees to be able to meet with you, the greatest young entrepreneurs this year," he said, grinning and showing his gold tooth.

 _Merlin_ , Draco thought.

"There are a lot of things I had to do lately," he said politely. "Please, sit down," he offered. Derek Hall nodded and sat down, he folded his legs dramatically. "Brandy?"

"No, no," Hall refused and smoked a cigar again. Draco hated cigars. "I came here to offer cooperation," he said, leaning back on the couch and smoked a cigar, once again. "Your company could invest in my company. I'm working on a big project at the moment and require more financial support. If you agree to work together, you will get profits doubled or perhaps tripled than the money you invest. How? Are you interested, Mr Malfoy? "

Draco winced slightly. He was disgusted with his promises. Today he said doubled; tomorrow he will come back and say fivefold. It makes no sense. "Sounds promising," he lied. Derek laughs hoarsely, pleased with himself. "But unfortunately, at this time, our company doesn't accept cooperation in any company. We are still working on unfinished projects, so I still don't dare to start cooperation in other companies," he added smoothly.

Derek clicked his tongue in disappointment. "I think I always come at the wrong time," he said, his face turned dark. But Draco wasn't at disappointed at all.

"Yes," he replied briefly, not intend to have another conversation with this old man, he was disgusted.

"Well then," Derek got up. "I'll come another day, so that we can work together," he offered his hand to Draco.

"I agree," Draco said as he shook his hand.

"Good afternoon, Mr Malfoy," Derek said as he left the room somberly.

Draco sighed with relief. "Muggle," he spat in disgust. He closed the door, and then returned to his work. He immediately did what he should do when his mind was still fixed on the papers on his desk. He knew, his mind would be focused on Luna, if it happens, his work will be neglected. While he was busy with the papers, he suddenly heard a scream from outside, disrupting his concentration. He growled loudly.

"Oh my god, it was an owl." He heard Alma shirked. "Keep that owl away from me." Alma shirked again, she throws something.

Annoyed, Draco got up and immediately sees what happens. He saw some of the employees were running and screaming frightened at the sight of an owl, a snowy owl with wide eyes, there is a silver necklace with moon pendant around its neck. He had a bad thought about the owl.

"Stop! That's my owl!" He suddenly blurted out when noticed Alma about to throw her high heel on the owl. "Stop overreacting, it was just an owl," he snapped irritably. He glared at them; all of the employees were frozen in their spots. He opened his door wide to let the owl entered into his room; he glared at the employees for the last time before closing the door.

The owl flew in and perched on his desk. Draco saw a roll of parchment that is tied to the owl leg. From the scent he knows from who the parchment is. He untied the parchment from its leg. He saw that the owl flapping its wings.

"You're hungry, aren't you?" He asked, not even expect an answer from an owl. He took a biscuit out of the jar and gives it to the owl. The owl eats it greedily.

Then, his eyes back to the parchment. He unrolls the parchment. Her writing is very neat and feminine.

 _Dear Draco,_

 _If you are reading this, I suspect that Brandon arrived safely. I don't know your exact address in Muggle London, so I was a little worried at Brandon. By the way, since the day after tomorrow is the weekend, do you mind if we go to the cemetery? If you not busy of course, just let me know. Brandon will stay to send your reply to me._

 _L.L_

Draco smiled a little as he read the letter. It's been a long time he never came out over the weekend. He always locked himself in his apartment. Maybe it is a good idea to go out on weekend. Besides, he has forgotten the last time he visited his mother's grave. Not because he forgot his mother, hell it will never happen. It just he couldn't help but cry every time he visited. And it takes a while to make him feel better. And Draco hates it when he feels that way.

He took the parchment, ink and a quill from a drawer. It would probably be easier if he use a paper and pen. But he prefers to use the parchment and quill.

...

Draco tapped his foot while waiting Luna in Diagon Alley. They had agreed to meet around Diagon Alley, although he didn't explain in more detail when and where, but he knew that Luna will find him easily. His instincts say so.

The weather is pretty nice today, cloudy with no sun, just like his favorite weather. Lately, the sun hardly shines and it was easier for him.

He looks around, and once again felt the stares of people penetrate his skull, but once again he ignored them. Not many people passing in Diagon Alley today since the weather looks less friendly. Most of those people who has a shop in Diagon Alley or those who have an important appointment.

"Hello, Draco." He turned his head when he heard someone call him, it's her. I told you, she would find him easily.

"Hello," he greeted quietly. He saw that she was carrying an umbrella and...two bouquets of flowers, poppies and lilies, it was his mother's favorite flower.

"Did you wait long?" She asked, tucking a strand of hair in her ear, she smiled at him. Even when the weather is cloudy like this how can she look bright as the summer?

"No, I arrived about 10 minutes ago," he answered dryly as he shoved his hands in the pockets.

"It was a relief, then," she said softly, then, her eyes watching him for a moment. Draco felt uneasy again, he hated it when she watched him as he is a rare creature. "I notice that you forgot to bring flowers," she said, then she handed him a bouquet of lilies. "For your mother," she murmured softly.

He can't do anything but take the bouquet from her. Besides, doesn't he need a flower for his mother? He felt guilty that he forgot to bring flowers to his mother. But fortunately, she didn't forget. "Thanks," he muttered.

Luna smiled, "Shall we?" She asked. He just nodded. Luna slipped her arm in his. Draco felt a spark again, he felt a bit tense. But he told himself that this has nothing to do with Luna being clung to him. Pushing all thoughts about Luna, he immediately took them both to side along apparation.

After arriving at the cemetery, it didn't take long for Draco to find his mother's grave. Well, this is a family cemetery; everyone buried here was a Malfoy. If he had _ever_ died, he would be buried here, beside the grave of his mother.

Draco put a bouquet of lilies on his mother's grave. He just stood there and looked at the headstone. He can do it for hours, just looking at his mother's headstone. He missed her so much, he missed her very badly. He missed when she stroked his hair to comfort him. He missed when she baby him. He missed her voice. But he missed her presence the most.

His eyes turned to Luna. She crouched down and cleans up his mother's grave. And she intertwined her fingers and closed her eyes. She prayed. Secretly, he did the same thing; he closed his eyes and began to pray. A tear escaped from his eyelids while he prayed, and followed by the rest. He couldn't help the tears, it flowed like a fountain. He has held his sadness for too long. He actually refused to cry but he couldn't help. His father had once said, tears only for those who are weak. And his father was right, tears just to those who are weak and he was weak, he was willing to admit it.

He didn't know how long he stood there. He heard the sound of water hitting the earth and wetting his face slowly, it was raining. It was odd, as he cried the sky cried with him, perhaps just the sky that understands him. Suddenly, the rain no longer soaks his face, but he could still hear the sound of water hitting the earth. He opened his eyes. From the corner of his eye he saw Luna has opened an umbrella and protect them from the rain. She just stood there and didn't anything but staring at the headstone.

The rain strengthened, so does his tears. How he wished Luna would get rid of her umbrella and let the rain soaked his face so she couldn't see him cry. Suddenly, he felt a small arm wrapped around his waist. She hugged him, while the other arm holding an umbrella. Her body was warm. Perhaps this is the first time he had physical contact with human in intimate way. Without registering what he was doing, he buried his face in her hair and cry. He is doesn't care about her scant that teased him. The only this he cares about now is to vent his sorrow that he had hidden all these years.

"I know how you feel." He could hear tears in her voice. "It's okay to cry, I really know how you feel." Draco irritated with what she said. He about to pull away and yell at her for become a smartass, but it was disappeared when he realizes that Luna had also lost her mother, just like him. Instead, he buried his face even further, wraps his arms around her looking for comfort, and let his tears wetting her hair.

Deep down, Draco thought, maybe, just maybe, the sky sent Luna for him. Perhaps Luna is a gift from the sky.

Both cried together and clung to each other, remembering the woman they loved most had left them.

Little did they know, a camera had captured the moment.


	4. The Daily Prophet and The Dream

_Forgive me for grammatical error and spelling mistakes._

 _Disclaimer - I own nothing, except the plot!_

 _A/N - Finally, Luna's POV._

* * *

chapter 4

Luna sits comfortably in her room while studying the files for a liver transplant surgery for tomorrow. She really concentrates on the files, so she will not make mistakes during the surgery. If there is a slight mistake, the patient's life will be at stake, and not mentioning it will get her in trouble. She had studied the files for weeks, and three days ago she had a meeting with several healers who would be involved in this surgery.

She was too focused on the papers in her hands so she didn't hear a tap on the window. She just noticed as the tap grew louder. She turned her head and saw the Weasley's owl, Pig, pecking and scratching the window with annoyance at being ignored.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Pig," Luna muttered to the owl as she opened the window. Pig flew in and dropped a packet. After dropping the pack, Pig flies out without hesitation. "Oh," she stared in confusion at the owl that was getting away.

"What's this?" She asked herself as she opened the package. She found the _Daily Prophet_ published today and an envelope, but it wasn't an ordinary envelope, it was a howler.

She sat back in her chair and opened the newspaper. Her eyes grew slightly as she looked at the front page. It was her picture with Draco, who was embracing at the cemetery last Saturday.

 _Draco Malfoy and Luna Lovegood have a Hidden Romantic Relationship?_

Luna grimaced slightly as she read the article. This is totally nonsense. The article is full of assumptions and lies from Rita Skeeter. Rita Skeeter says that the reason Luna defended Draco during his trial was because she and Draco had a romantic relationship during her time in his dungeon.

"What in the name of Merlin's is this?" She mumbled stupidly as she put the newspaper on the table.

She can't help thinking why Rita Skeeter can think that she and Draco have a romantic relationship? She certainly didn't have romantic feelings for Draco. The only thing why she insisted on getting close to him was because she felt sorry for him. With his father in Azkaban and his mother died, it must be hard for him. She knows how it felt when her father was thrown into Azkaban. And she knows what it's like to lose a mother. It was terrible. She really knows how he feels.

He has changed. When she first met him, she barely recognized him, luckily he had bright hair that only a Malfoy had. He looks increasingly mysterious and dark. It's like he has no emotions at all. He's the coldest person she has ever met. It's like he's not a human being. She had thought he was a werewolf or something. But it was all destroyed when she became a witness, someone like Draco Malfoy can cry. The mask disappeared while they were at the cemetery. He cried on her shoulder for a long time thus making her hair and coat wet. But she didn't mind at all. That was natural. He is human after all.

Pushing all thoughts about Draco away, Luna took the howler off the table and opened it slowly, I mean very slowly.

"Are you BLOODY MAD?" Suddenly Ron's voice echoed in her room. "What do you think when you hug Draco Malfoy? Why are you so weird, and why am I surprised?!" Ron's voice filled the room, making Luna grimace slightly, "Of all men around the world, why him? Oh shut up Hermione, I'm not talking to you." She heard Hermione mutter something but she couldn't catch what it was. "And Luna, you're a Ravenclaw and you go to study in Germany, and yet you fall for someone like Draco Malfoy. I felt I was going to cry. I don't believe this! Arrrghhhh." Then the howler tore by itself. She just stared in amazement.

...

Luna is very busy today, she runs from one room to another room. There are many patients who need her help, especially those who are overdosed. A few hours ago, a group of Aurors brought seven men in their early 20s who were overdosed with Muggle drugs. They not only consume the drugs, but also become suspects for passing them on the Wizarding World, and their victims are mostly teenagers who have absolutely no idea of the dangers of the Muggle drugs. During the treatment, Luna can only shake her head in disbelief.

"Healer Lovegood." Luna stopped immediately when she heard a woman's voice calling her, she turned and met with the familiar red hair belonging to Ginny Weasley, and Hermione were there as well.

Luna smiled broadly, "Hello, you two," she greeted happily as she hugged them.

"Hello, Luna." Ginny and Hermione said in unison.

"You need something?" Luna asked, she knows the reason they are here.

Hermione smiled weakly, "We wondered if you could go to lunch with us?"

"It's lunchtime already?" Luna glanced at her watch. Indeed, it's lunchtime. She was too busy to notice that it was lunchtime.

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Is it, Luna. Does your mind is too focused on Mal-"

Hermione nudged her, causing Ginny to hiss with annoyance. "Take your bag and coat, we'll wait here."

Luna smiles at them, "I'll be right back," she says as she spins on her heels.

...

Luna, Ginny, and Hermione chose a restaurant not far from the hospital. Luna was aware of Hermione's anxiety and Ginny's annoyance. She knows what they want to talk about, but none of them wants to start a conversation. So, since Ginny and Hermione decided not to start, she would start.

Luna cleared her throat. "It's not unusual for you to come to take me to lunch," she started carefully. "Is there something you want to say?"

Ginny lifted up her eyes, and then sighed in surrender. "Does the article in the _Daily Prophet_ is true?" She finally asked. The question was already at the end of her tongue from the beginning she met with Luna at St Mungo's.

"You know better," Luna replied calmly.

"When did you meet Malfoy actually?" It was Hermione. "I heard he was hiding in the Muggle London after the war, why did he show up now? And why are you involved with him?" She continued.

"There must be something," Ginny said.

Luna just smiled a little. "I met Draco about a month ago. He came to the hospital to fix his finger. And we go to lunch once, then I ask him to accompany me to his mother's grief, his mother is very kind to me during my captive," she said."Does that answer your questions?"

"Merlin! You're dating him," Ginny cried in disbelief. They go to lunch; just the two of them, which means it's a date!

"Ginny, she didn't say she was dating Malfoy," said Hermione a little surprised by Ginny's reaction.

"They went to lunch," Ginny snapped.

Hermione rolled her eyes. Dealing with Ginny was as annoying as she was dealing with Ron. "It doesn't mean anything, it's just lunch."

"Then, they're both going to have sex," Ginny said without hesitation.

Luna's eyes widened, she almost chocked on potato. "Wow, easy," she said, held up her hands. "Draco and I didn't have any relationship."

"But Rita Skeeter said something else," Ginny refused to surrender.

"Since when did you believe in Rita Skeeter?" Hermione asked stupidly. "You know she's just looking for sensations and spreading lies."

"Since she displays their picture of them embraced tenderly," she said dismissively.

"Draco was crying and I tried to comfort him. Is it wrong if I try to comfort someone? I'm trying to be nice," Luna said, increasingly irritated by the direction of their conversation.

"Don't forget to mention that they're at the cemetery," Hermione muttered.

"Just stay away from him, Luna, he's dangerous," Ginny said, ignoring Hermione's statement. "Well, I want to pee." She got up from the chair and left Luna and Hermione.

"What's wrong with her?" Luna asks stupidly at Hermione. "It's not like her," she said.

Hermione shrugged. "Menstruation, I guess," she muttered. "Or Wrackpurts got her,"

...

Downing his Scotch, Draco lost in his thought. His mind was filled with her. He _cannot_ concentrate on anything. She haunted him like a beautiful shadow. She was always in his dream. In his dream, she was wearing a beautiful white dress with her golden hair blown by the wind, her pale skin shining in the sun. She smiled at him affectionately. And in her arms, there's a platinum blond-haired baby boy, pointed chin like his, and has blue eyes like hers.

The dream was always repeated over and over again like a movie. The dream looks very real, sometimes he tries to reach her and she feels so real. Because of that dream, he was afraid to sleep, he was afraid if the dream was repeated again. Sometimes he feels foolish to be afraid; it just a dream. The dream will never come true. Either he or she will ever have romantic feelings towards each other. And he will never produce a child, even if he can, it's too risky.

Suddenly he remembered their moment last Saturday. She hugged him without hesitation or disgust. She hugged him for a long time letting him cry on her shoulder. He hadn't cried that long, he hadn't even cried like that at his mother's funeral. He found comfort while in her arms. He felt more relieved.

Sighing heavily, he poured another Scotch for himself. And by that time he felt someone sitting beside him, it's _him_. He always knew when he was in this bar.

"What are you doing here?" Draco asked him as he just sat and looked at him like an idiot.

He chuckled, "over-stressing, eh, Malfoy?" He asked huskily. He grabbed the Scotch bottle and poured it into his own glass.

"I just need to be alone," Draco replied. But after the words came out of his mouth, he felt stupid. Didn't he always alone?

"It was her, wasn't it?" He asked again. Draco is pissed off at him, why does he know all about him?

Draco drank his beverage again, not bothering to answer his question. He didn't feel like talk about it.

"You are confused, aren't you? You want to stay away but you _cannot_ stay away," he said matter-of-factly. He had met Luna Lovegood, once. The girl is different. That girl can make many men want her without her knowing it. How innocent she is.

"You read me too much," Draco murmured, turning his head to him. He was wearing black robes as usual. His dark hair slicked back neatly, he the one who taught him how to comb properly.

"Well, I'm the only one who understands your current condition," he replied.

"I don't need your help right now," Draco murmured coldly.

He chuckled again, "I'm not offering any help."

"So what?"

"I just wanted to tell you other facts about people like _us_ ," his tone dropped.

"Other facts?" Draco has had enough of facts about a _creature_ like him, but he will not deny that he needs those facts so that he remains him. "Enlighten me,"

"You're thinking about that girl lately." It's not a question "She's always there, haunting you. You always dream that she is with you, but she is not. You know what that means?"

"I suspect it means I'm going to be insane," Draco said.

"People like us will never be insane, except for one thing, and you know what it is," he said seriously.

"Then, tell me, what is that?" Draco asked again, not even interested in this conversation.

"You smitten by her," he said without a second thought. _Draco should know where he is at the moment_ , he thought.

Draco snorted, "I don't think so." He is sure that he's not smitten by Luna Lovegood.

"You want to mated to her," he said again without hesitation.

Draco almost choked on his drink, "Are you insane?" He said irritably. "I don't even understand what you talking about,"

"I'm telling you that people like us will never go insane," he replied, reaching into his pocket for a pack of cigarettes.

"Well, you'll be the first to be insane," Draco said, still annoyed at him.

He shrugged. "I'm just telling the truth," he said, offering Draco a cigarette.

"No, thanks,"

"You did want to mated to her, only you didn't realize that yet," his voice became serious again. "She will be involved with your life whether you want it or not. She will be the source of your power and also the source of your weakness," he told him.

Draco swallowed. He hated it when he told him the truth. But this time, he refused to listen to him. "Just leave me alone, Sanguini."

* * *

 _A/N - I want you to imagine Orlando Bloom as Sanguini._


	5. Sanguini's Warning and The Carousel

_Forgive me for grammatical error and spelling mistakes._

 _Disclaimer - I own nothing, except the plot!_

 _A/N - I really enjoyed writing Draco's POV. I hope you guys don't mind with the lack of Luna's POV. I will write Luna's POV more often in the future._

* * *

Chapter 5

"How cruel you are," Sanguini muttered as he drank the expensive liquor from his glass.

"I really don't want to hear anything from you now," Draco said dismissively.

"You really don't care, do you?" Sanguini said, his tone turned serious and cold.

"I don't," Draco replied, and then he snorted. "I just care about myself, Sanguini. There's no place for anyone else in my life,"

"You know, that's the biggest lie I've ever heard," Sanguini responded. "Do you even realize where step are you right now?"

"No, I don't care," he replied dryly. He is here to keep his stress down, not to add to the burden in his mind. "Can we talk about this another time?"

"No," Sanguini replied curtly, feeling quite annoyed with this newbie Vampire. "You really will regret it if you still insist on not listening to me,"

Draco swallowed uneasily. The last time Sanguini said like that, he really regretted having refused to listen to him. He almost transformed in public."Alright! Just say what you want to say, I will listen well," he said, finally deciding to surrender. He believes in Sanguini. Sanguini has been a Vampire for hundreds of years or perhaps centuries, Sanguini himself is not convinced.

"Good," he muttered. "Where was I?"

Draco growled. "Step,"

"Right," he muttered as he put the glass on the bar table. "Now you're at further step than before,"

"How fascinating," Draco commented dryly.

"You've managed to control your blood-lust very well," he said, his tone dropping, making sure no one heard their conversation. "You have also managed to control your new abilities,"

Draco just nodded lazily, tired of conversations like this.

"And now, you're at a new step," he continued. "Mating step,"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Draco narrowed his eyes. He certainly had heard of the 'mating step', but he didn't fully believe that step. He is not a Veela who must have a mate.

Sanguini sighed. He has explained every step he will go through many years ago. But this young wizard and Vampire just forget about it. "You are a new Vampire, a beginner if I can say," he said patiently. "It's like a baby who has steps to grow, like crawling, teething, first word and so on until the baby grows up," he said. "We like it as well; in particular you like a newborn. You will pass several steps to become an adult Vampire, and you are already at the last step, mating step. "

Draco looked at him in confusion. "Is it important? I don't really need a mate," he said.

"Not so important-"

"Well, just skip that step, I am an adult Vampire now," he interrupted.

Sanguini sighed again. "But if you don't find your mate, you will-"

"Died of loneliness and heartbreak," he cut him off again dryly.

"Stop cutting me off," Sanguini said irritably. "Besides you're not a Veela, stop acting like them," he spat.

"Alright,"

"But it will be difficult for you to turn around and skip this step," he explained. "You have decided,"

"I never decided anything," Draco said stubbornly.

"You chose her," Sanguini insisted.

"I didn't choose her," Draco refused to surrender. He never remembered that he chose Luna Lovegood as his mate. And he doesn't remember having decided anything. "I just can't get her out of my system, that doesn't mean anything,"

"It means something," Sanguini argued. "Remember you are not human anymore. The way we choose our spouses is different from the way humans choose their spouses. A human being can fall in love with many men or women in their lives. But we just fall in love with one person for eternity,"

Draco has never been in love before. Indeed, he has several romantic relationships back then. But it was nothing, but lust. "I didn't choose her," he murmured quietly.

"I know you're confused with the way life lives like us, I've experienced the same thing before, but I learned to accept my destiny and everything works pretty well," he said. "I just make sure you know about this. You have seen the signs. Although we are lowly creatures, but we also need to love and be loved," he put his hand on Draco's shoulder and squeezed it lightly." With that, Sanguini stood up and disappeared in the blink of an eye, didn't even care if humans saw him, they were too drunk to realize that.

Draco just stared blankly at the point where he saw Sanguini a few seconds ago. He muses. He knew this was coming. He's just too ignorant to admit it. Sighing heavily, he drank his Scotch until the last drop, letting alcohol take over his mind.

 _But we also need to love and be loved._

Of course he wants to be loved, and he doesn't mind to love if his partner loves him as much as he loves her. But being mated, it means he has to turn her into a creature like him, being a lowly creature, and live like him. He's not sure, he can do that. If it is true that Luna is his mate, he will not have the heart to drag her into his dark life.

...

 _He heard a woman's laughter. Her laughter sounded like a bell clinking. She laughed happily. A smile etched on his face as laughter increasingly audible. The closer he is, the wider his smile. He quickened his pace, searching for the source of the sound._

 _There she is!_

 _She climbed the carousel. Then, he realized that they were in the theme park. She has a big smile on her face. She looks very happy. Her eyes shone full with happiness. He couldn't help but smile. He knew it wasn't the first time for her to ride the carousel before._

 _"Draco," she suddenly calls him full of affection. Draco just smiled at her. He doesn't want to spoil her happiness, but he wants to touch her very badly._

 _"Come here, Luna," he said softly, wishing she'd obeyed him._

 _Since she loved him, she obeyed him._

 _Carousel stopped instantly, she immediately got off the horse and skipped toward him and threw herself on his arms. He gladly wrapped his arms around her._

 _She wore a white dress and hung just above her knee, it was a different dress she usually wore, this dress made her look likes a teenager. Her hair was tied in a ponytail, showing her delicious neck. He could barely control himself._

 _"You're so cold," she whispered._

 _"Then warm me up," he whispered back hoarsely. He smiled broadly as he felt her tighten her arms and pull him closer._

 _"You're like a block of ice," she murmured._

 _"Hum." That's the only his response. He didn't know how long they had embraced each other. But it's alright for him; he likes to have her close like this._

 _"Do you love me, Luna?" He whispered._

 _"I do, Draco," she kisses his temple. Her lips felt warm against his skin._

 _"Are you going to do anything for me?" He asked as he loosened his arms around her._

 _"Yes, Draco, anything," she smiled sweetly. He is not an innocent man; he knows that he is currently seducing her._

 _He cupped her cheek with one hand; she leaned against his palm as she closed her eyes. "Then let me see your neck," he said hoarsely, he knew he didn't just want to see her neck._

 _"Anything," she whispered._

 _He grinned as she tilted her head to give him better access to her neck. He stared at her neck with hunger. He bent down slowly, his lips touching the skin of her neck. Her scent surrounds him, attacking his nostrils. His fangs appeared, he sank his fangs in her neck. She gasped, feeling a little hurt but giving pleasure simultaneously._

 _When her blood touched his tongue, he couldn't help, but groaned with pleasure. She tastes like what he always imagined, honestly, much better. She tasted very delicious, sweet, and full of flavor. Her blood made him feel stronger. This is much better than the food of a fancy restaurant. No one compare!_

 _He continues to suck without intending to stop; he wants to feel her blood until the last drop. He felt that her hands that had been clutching his shoulders began to loosen up every second. He knows that he is sucking her life, but he can't stop._

 _He stops as her blood begins to thin. Her body temperature starts to decrease, almost as cool as him. Still holding her in his arms, he sees her face, she is as pale as he is, she doesn't breathe, her pulse stops, he can't feel her heartbeat anymore. She's dead! And he killed her._

 _He looked at her with horror. What has he done? He was supposed to change her, not to kill her._

 _"Luna," he whispered and shaking her a little. "Luna, wake up." He keeps calling her, shaking her a few times. But there was no sign that she was alive. Tears began to trickle from his eyes. Slowly he returns to his human form. "Please, wake up," he pleaded between his tears._

 _"You killed her!" He heard a man's voice. He looked around but didn't find anyone._

 _"Please, help her," he yelled out hope the man could hear and help him. "Please, help her. Do something!" He begged, tears flowing more and more. He holds her dead body tightly, refusing to let go._

 _"You killed her!" This time he heard a woman shouting at him. "You are a monster!"_

 _He shook his head, "No, I didn't mean it that way. Just, please, help her." He sat on the ground, pulling her closer."Please, wake up."_

 _"Murderer, murderer, murderer, murderer, murderer, murderer, murderer..." A crowd of people started shouting at him. Call him a murderer. He wants to cover his ears very badly, but he doesn't want to let his arms out of her body, just in case she wakes up and looks for him._

 _"You are a murderer Draco Malfoy. You are a monster. You will rot in Azkaban without my help. Now you will pay a fortune for killing my Luna." Harry Potter's voice echoed. He looks around again; he is no longer in the theme park. He is in Azkaban. And she is not in his arms anymore._

 _"No, please let me out!" He yelled for mercy. Shake the prison cell in full force. "NO!"_

Draco's eyes snapped open. He was panting heavily. He stared blankly at the ceiling of his apartment, beads of sweat dripping from his forehead. It's just a dream.

He takes a sitting position and holds his head while closing his eyes. The image of Luna's dead body was on his arms and he was in Azkaban popping into his mind again. What does the dream mean? Why is his dream different this time? Is it just a dream or a sign?

He opened his eyes and ran his fingers through his silky platinum blond hair.

"Merlin," he hissed as he massaged the bridge of his nose. He just sits in his bed and tries to forget his dream. It's just a dream, it's nothing, it doesn't mean anything, he tells himself over and over until he feels better.

Suddenly he has a desire to meet with Luna. To make sure that she's okay, not that he cares about her, he just makes sure. But what reason should he make to meet her?

Without him knowing, she has a plan to invite him around.

* * *

 _A/N - I know you've guessed about Draco's identity. But I hope you don't think that I reveal his identity too early and make this story less interesting and less mysterious. If you think so, I really apologize._


	6. Gyokuro and Buzzing Ears

_Forgive me for grammatical error and spelling mistakes._

 _Disclaimer - I own nothing, except the plot!_

 _A/N - This chapter I dedicate to Francesca Salazar who has taken her time to leave traces in my stories, thank you very much._

* * *

Chapter 6

Draco fixes his hood to avoid the sun. Today the sun shone brightly after the last few days it rained pretty hard. He hates moments like this. He's hot with this cloak, but he has to use this cloak. Several times he would fan himself with his hand. It wasn't summer, but the sun was really hot, making him barely see anything.

The day after he dreamed of him being in the theme park with Luna, she sent an owl to him. She invited him for tea. It was a relief she sent a letter because he had thought out loud what reason he should give so he could meet with her without arousing suspicion from her. She can read people very well like a book.

After he landed on Ottery St. Catchpole, he looked around, making sure not many people were passing by. He hates being the center of attention. Even after many years they are hard to forget. Even after he's proven innocent people still look at him with hatred and disgust. He doesn't blame them though. His father had committed a lot of crime, so he also had to feel the consequences of what his father did.

Walking in a fast pace, he headed for a house not far from where he landed. After being right at the door, he raised his eyebrows. This is the residence of Lovegood? According to what he reads the Lovegood lives here. But her house is not what he imagined. Perhaps they have rebuilt after the war, he thought.

Pushing all his thoughts away, he knocked on the door. He knocked once, twice, but no one answered. But he could sense that she was inside the house, he could listen to her footsteps. Idly, he jerked the doorknob slowly, the door wasn't locked. He decides to enter without permission, he can apologize later.

Opening his cloak, he hung it on the coat rack.

Suddenly he heard someone humming, it was her. He also heard the sound of water poured into the pitcher, then the sound of the cup placed on the table. He followed the source of the sound, until he finally reached the back porch. There she is. She's wearing simple white off to the shoulders midi dress. White is her color, he thought. She loosens her hair. Her hair wasn't as long as they were at Hogwarts. She also wore strappy nude high heels. Suddenly without warning, she turned around.

"Oh, hello, Draco," she greeted without being annoyed because he came in without permission.

"I've knocked several times but there was no answer so I decided to enter," he said, without bothering to say hello back.

She smiled, "I'm sorry, I may be too carried away, the weather is very good today," she said cheerfully. Draco just nodded awkwardly. He should have apologized, not the other way around. "Please, sit down; I'll get biscuit in the kitchen."

Before she can leave, he stops her, "Lovegood."

"Yes?" She questioned.

"Can we move in? It's too hot outside," he said, glancing at the tea set.

She nodded gently, "of course." She took her wand from the table and _levitated_ the tea set, then moved it into the living room.

He followed from behind. His eyes stared at her from head to toe, she was fine. That dream doesn't mean anything. Maybe he was just too stressed out by what Sanguini said about the 'Mating Step'. He keeps thinking about it anyway.

Not long, he's been in the living room. Her living room is dominated by white, in fact her whole house is dominated with white, except the floor, she chose the wooden floor with dark brown color almost black.

"Please, sit down, I'll take a biscuit in the kitchen," she said with a smile.

He didn't answer; he just sat and looked around. There was a big fireplace, a white piano at the far end of the room, a Crystal chandelier, some paintings, and some greenery here and there, a sizable window with white curtains. She really likes white. It's different from him, he prefers dark colors, like dark green, dark blue, but black is his favorite.

Within a minute or two, she came back with biscuit; she puts it on the table, right in front of him.

"Please," she offered, reaching for her cup and sipping elegantly. She is Luna in a more elegant and more normal version. If he can be honest, he wants to see Luna that he knew while he was still at Hogwarts.

"Thank you," he said quietly as he grabbed his cup and took a sip. He raised his eyebrows, this tea is different from the usual one he drinks, it feels weird but weird in a good way. He glanced into the cup, it was pale green.

As if reading his mind, she said. "This is Japanese green tea. The Japanese call it Gyokuro. This is the best in Japan."

"It feels weird though, but it's really good," he murmured still looking into the cup. He really likes this tea.

"I still have some, I'll give you one if you want," she said with a smile and placed the cup on the table.

"That sounds good," he nodded. Well, since she promised to give him some, he doesn't have to go to Japan to buy tea like this.

There was a long silence between them. Draco still refuses to glance at her, choosing to look at the floor. He is afraid that if he sees her face, the image of her pale face from blood loss will appear in his mind.

"I want to show you something." She suddenly broke the silence. Without waiting for his answer, she picked up a newspaper from behind her back. She handed it to him. "Since you lived in Muggle London, I suspect you don't subscribe to the _Daily Prophet_ ,"

He raised an eyebrow in confusion, but he picked up the newspaper and opened it. He wasn't surprised to see their pictures on the front page with a totally absurd title. And also the content of the article is full of nonsense.

"I'm really sorry, I don't know how this can happen," she said again, sounding genuinely sincere.

"That's fine, this is rubbish," he said as he put the newspaper on the table. He wondered how he couldn't notice when someone took their picture.

"Rumors about us have spread in the Wizarding World, I'm really sorry," she said. "I have no power to stop the rumors."

Of course rumors about them will spread quickly like viruses. He is Draco Malfoy, the sole heir of Lucius Malfoy, the youngest Death Eater, and also the Slytherin Prince. She is Luna Lovegood, one of the Wizarding World heroes, (probably) the youngest Healer, and also the eccentric Ravenclaw. By involved both of them on a rumor, that's enough to draw public attention, "that's okay, I don't care what they write," he said dryly. "Just ignore it; it will disappear by itself after they get tired."

She nodded, "yes, you're right," she smiled at him.

"You live here?" He suddenly asked, his eyes didn't stop scanning the room.

"Yes, I live here with my dad," she said, reaching for the cup and sipping the tea. "We rebuilt after the war. Actually I prefer to paint the house with colorful paint and paint on the wall," she chuckled."But every time people come here they complain that their eyes are hurt with a very bright blend of paint, so my dad and I decided to design a house as _normal_ as possible."

Draco nodded in understanding, "That's great."

"How does it feel to be with the Muggles?" She suddenly changes the subject. "Are they interesting?" She asked enthusiastically, her eyes widening with curiosity.

Without realizing it, he snorted. "They're terrible, as I always imagined," he murmured. "They also have strange rituals like asking for something on a shooting star or making a wish at 11:11, they also believe in tooth fairies, we all know that the tooth fairy doesn't exist, that's so ridiculous," he sneered.

"That's interesting," she said happily. "I've never done anything like that before."

Of course, only Luna Lovegood is enthusiastic to perform silly rituals like asking for something on a star. "You better not," he said dryly.

"Why not?" She asked innocently.

He rolled his eyes, "Because that would make you look like a fool," he said, glancing at her from the corner of his eye.

"Oh," she said, sounding disappointed. Draco almost took back what he had said, almost. "What else? Is there an interesting place there?"

He nodded, "yes, they call it cinema. It's like moving pictures, they call it movie, that's pretty good," he said honestly. The only place in Muggle London that he found interesting was the cinema, and of course the Bars.

"I'd love to visit," she muttered to herself, rather than to him. He tried to bite his tongue so that he doesn't offer himself to be a volunteer. "Will you accompany me?" She asked. Her eyes stared at him, wide and blue. Maybe the bluest eyes he ever saw.

He cleared his throat uncomfortably, "I will," he said quietly, feeling foolish that he couldn't avoid it. It's just a cinema, it will not hurt, he thought.

She smiled broadly, "You're really nice," she said. "Can we go tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow?" He asked. He doesn't have any meetings with clients tomorrow. "Yes, of course, tomorrow," he said unable to stop himself.

...

The next day, Draco is in his apartment waiting for Luna. He had offered that he would pick her up, but she insisted that he didn't need to pick her up. She said she would love to visit his apartment as well, and also look around. He can tell that Luna is very interested in Muggles.

He was pacing not far from the front door, he wondered where she was? It was almost 4 o'clock and she showed no signs of coming. He was sure that he had given her the address of his apartment properly; she couldn't have been lost, could she? And why is he nervous? This is not a date; he's just a tour guide for her. And why is he dressed so damn neatly? With dark blue jumper and black jeans, with his hair slicked back, and also with the best shoes and watch, and he smells so bloody good. What's wrong with him?

Suddenly he heard the bell ring. That's her; he can smell her scent well.

With a quick pace, he headed for the door and opened it. A moment after seeing him, she gave him a sweet smile. His breath caught. She was wearing a dark green dress and a black leather jacket.

"Hello, Draco," she greeted him. "It's pretty hard finding your apartment," she said, bringing him back to reality.

"I-" he stammered. "I'll take my wallet inside." Then he realizes that he already has his wallet in his pocket. And of course Luna will see that. "I mean, I'll get the car keys, it looks like it's going to rain."

"All right, I'll wait here," she said, refusing to move from her spot. Draco didn't answer her; he went back inside and grabbed the car keys. Outside it's raining, so it's better to drive a car. Actually they have the option of using public transportation, but he knows none of them has ever taken public transportation. So driving a private car is the best option. Besides, they can't apparating and landed in the midst of a crowd.

During the trip to the cinema, they both have a long silence. But the silence between them is quite comfortable and not awkward. After they arrived, he immediately bought tickets. He doesn't know why he chose a romantic movie titled 'The Notebook', which he knows is Luna is a woman and definitely loves this kind of movie. But he was wrong, it seems she didn't really like the movie, he can feel it. Although she still reacts to the movie, she doesn't fully enjoy it like any other woman.

"That's really interesting," she commented after they finished watching the movie. During the movie, she doesn't say much. "I never thought you liked romantic movies," she said as she fixed her leather jacket and hair.

"I don't like it," he replied simply, shoved his hands in his pocket. His grey eyes caught a group of teenage girls swooning over him from a distance.

"Then why did you choose that movie?" She asked, looking at him.

"I thought you might like that," he replied.

"I prefer action movies or comedies, but romantic movies aren't so bad," she mumbles as they're about to get out of the building. "Oh, it's raining,"

Draco stops dead in his track. Not because it rained, but his ears buzzed loud enough to make noises around him cannot be heard, even his ears didn't catch what Luna said. What's wrong with him? He looked around in a bit of panic, hoping to find something or someone that causes his ears to buzzing. Without him knowing, his feet took him back into the theater. The more he goes further; he not only feels his ear buzzing gets worse but he feels the presence of someone. Someone he doesn't know, but so familiar to him. Then he stopped when he saw a man's shadow. He is the reason why his ears are buzzing. He took another step closer, but he stopped as he felt a hand holding his arm firmly but gently. He turned his attention to his arm, his ears no longer buzzing.

"Draco, are you okay?" Luna asked anxiety clearly visible on her beautiful face. "I have called your name many times but you ignore me,"

Draco blinks, "I-" He stammered, apparently he often stammered lately. "I feel-"

"You feel uncomfortable when you are in the middle of a crowd of people," she said, he just nodded for ease. "I feel the same way," she muttered as she released her hand from his arm. Draco was disappointed when she broke off physical contact. "But we'd better go, I don't think the staff allow anyone else to enter this room besides them," she said.

Draco looked around again, realizing he was in the warehouse. Why is he here? "We have to go," he said as he grabbed her wrist and dragged her out. When they are outside, the sky is dark. "Want to have dinner?" he offered without realizing what he had said.

"Yes, that sounds good," she muttered.

Well, there's no turning back. "There's an Italian restaurant across the street, we can have dinner there," he said still holding her wrist. He pushes all his thoughts away. It's nothing. It was only his foot that took him away, again. It doesn't mean anything. He tells himself as he walks to the Italian restaurant with his hand still holding her wrist tight enough.


	7. Dinner Invitation

_Forgive me for grammatical errors and spelling mistakes._

 _Disclaimer – I own nothing, except the plot!_

 _Francesca Salazar – Oh, no, the mating ritual will not be done anytime soon. Beside Luna didn't know what happened to Draco. It was just his vampire instinct that felt the presence of someone who was just like him, but he didn't recognize him._

 _A/N – I'm sorry if you find this chapter boring._

* * *

Chapter 7

Closing her umbrella, Luna closed the door and hung her coat. Lately the rain hasn't stopped. Sometimes it just stops for a while and will come back after a few minutes. Sometimes the rain is followed by strong winds and lightning, especially at midnight. She was very worried if the big tree next to her house uprooted and destroyed her house again. She had a plan to cut it down, but the tree was planted by her mother after she was born, she felt like betraying her mother when she had a though to cut it down. So she decided to keep it that way, unless the tree was no longer strong, she had to cut it down with a heavy heart. As far as she was concerned, the tree was still quite sturdy.

She smiled as she saw Harry. She was visiting Harry and Ginny's flat. It had been a long time since she had visited them. With her busy with the patients and Harry and Ginny busy with their activities, it was quite difficult to meet them.

"Hello, Harry," Luna greeted when Harry was unaware of her presence.

Harry jerked his head. He smiled at the sight of his blond friend. _It's been awhile_ , he thought. "Hello, Luna," he greeted back as he approached her and wrapped his arms around her and gave her a friendly hug. "How are you?" He asked after pulling away.

Luna smiled, "Great," she said cheerfully. "What about you, Harry? I heard the Aurors were overwhelmed to arrest the drug dealers in the Wizarding World," she said anxiously.

"I'm good," Harry replied as he ran his hand through his dark hair. "I never thought that this case would be like an iceberg," Harry sighed with frustration. "But every day we managed to at least catch one or two suspects. And for those who have been addicted, we have to send it to St. Mungo's for rehabilitation."

Luna nods in understanding, "The rehabilitation ward is almost full of patients. My co-workers are frustrated by them. They will shout for drugs on healers or medi-witches," she said with sympathy.

"It must be very difficult for them because it has been addicted," Harry commented.

"Yes," she nodded in agreement. "By the way, where are Ginny and Hermione? Hermione is visiting, isn't she? "

"Oh yes, they're watching something they call a movie," he said.

"Alright, thank you, Harry," Luna said as she ended her conversation with Harry. Harry just smiled warmly and went upstairs.

"Hello," Luna greeted as spotted Ginny and Hermione were sitting on the couch. Their eyes focus on the TV screen. Two years after the war, Hermione advised them to have TV as entertainment. She says that TV will entertain you endlessly. Since they believe in Hermione, they bought one in Muggle London.

"Hello, Luna," Hermione greeted while Ginny just pouted at Hermione.

Luna approached them and sat down with them on the couch. "What now?" She glanced at Ginny and Hermione alternately.

"We're watching a movie about the Vampire, and in the movie, the Vampire is in love with human," Hermione said as she folded her legs, "and in one scene the Vampire friend congratulated him on finding his mate."

"The Vampire doesn't have a mate, Hermione. They can fall in love with anyone and many times, just like humans," Ginny rolled her eyes annoyed.

"That's not true," Hermione said stubbornly. "Every Vampire has a mate, just like Veela and Werewolf. But the difference is that the Vampire decides their own mate, they choose themselves, unlike Veela which is decided by fate," Hermione explained.

"That's not true, is it, Luna?" Ginny turned her eyes to Luna, seeking help.

Luna shifted nervously, she hates when she has to take sides. "Um ... actually, Hermione is right," Luna said, smiling weakly at Ginny, her brown eyes widened in disbelief at Luna. Hermione grinned triumphantly. "According to the book I read, each Vampire has a mate, and they decide their own mate. Once a decision has been made, there's no turning back."

"I told you so," Hermione said as she put a spoonful of ice cream into her mouth.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Alright, _know-it-all_ Granger and _know-it-all_ Ravenclaw collaborated against me," she said irritably. Hermione ignored her. While Luna feels bad on Ginny. Her temper has become a problem these days.

Grumbling under her breath, Ginny leaves them.

"Well?" Luna turned her attention to Hermione, who focused more on the screen.

"She's being frustrated," Hermione said. Within a month, Ginny and Harry will get married. And all the wedding preparations just make Ginny frustrated. And she will vent her frustration on the people around her. "Her wedding dress was done but not quite what she expected, so the tailor had to start over from the beginning since Ginny almost threw her out of the window."

"Dear, Merlin," Luna hissed, confused how to react, she found that was pretty ridiculous, but on the other hand she felt bad for Ginny.

"We might feel like that someday, but not as bad as her of course," Hermione said with a sigh.

"I suppose it's true," Luna responded as she leaned back on the sofa and folded her legs. "My dad held dinner next Saturday."

"I'll be glad to come," Hermione replied. "Did your dad celebrate something?"

Luna shook her head, "No, I just assumed he wanted to make dinner even more festive. He's lonely," she said in a sad tone."I've been very busy lately and always come home late and never have dinner together."

"That reminds me of my parents," Hermione mused.

"At least your parents are still together," Luna said looking blankly at the wall.

"I'll tell the others about dinner, I'll tell Neville, too," Hermione shifted the conversation; she knew how Luna felt when talking about parents. She always looks strong from the outside, but fragile inside.

"Good idea," Luna replied, completely forgetting about the conversation about parents. Suddenly her mind was on Draco, she hadn't heard from him for several weeks. The last time they met when they went to the movies and dinner. From then on, they never communicate with each other again. Maybe she should invite him too, she thought.

He looked out the window from his apartment, watching vehicles passing by on the highway. Watch some people laugh happily with their partner or their friends. Although they all look very small from up here, he can see them clearly. He sees a child licking an ice cream and holding his mother's hand, his mother looking down and smiling at him. It would have been more fun if his life was easier.

As his eyes focused on the ground, he realized that an owl flew right up to him. Even from a distance he knew it was Luna's. He didn't see her for a few weeks. He misses her, but he will not admit it, not even to himself.

The owl landed on the table and stretched out its legs, instructing Draco to take the parchment. After the parchment was in his hand, the owl flew out immediately. Apparently Luna didn't expect a reply from him.

He opened the parchment and read it. He frowned. Luna invited him to dinner with her father? He doesn't know if that's a good idea. He had never met Xenophilius Lovegood before. Moreover, if he comes to their home, he doubts that Xenophilius will welcome him with open arms. And the fact that his daughter became a prisoner and tortured in his home during war only made him even more hesitant.

"What should I do?" He muttered to himself, feeling hesitant. Part of him wanted to come, but others said no.

 _The Lovegood's aren't judgmental._

A voice in his mind told him. Luna never judged him. She didn't see him with hatred or disgust like other people. She sees him as a human being. She sees him as Draco, just Draco. He even doubts that Luna once insulted someone. Well, that might be okay if he fulfills her invitation. He can deal with Xenophilius later; it's Luna who invites him. Additionally, Luna owed him.

He grinned as he remembered their conversation after dinner.

 _"You don't have to pay for my food, Draco," Luna said as their bill came._

 _Draco glanced at her, "That's fine," he replied, reaching into his pocket. What kind of man is he who lets a lady pay for her own food? His father would curse him to the moon and back from Azkaban for being a bastard._

 _"The bill is quite expensive," she whispered. "What if you pay half and I pay the other? I eat quite a lot," she said sheepishly._

 _It was obvious that she ate quite a lot. Not to mention she has double dessert. He wouldn't believe it if a tiny girl like her ate quite a lot if he doesn't watch with his own eyes._

 _"No," he replied coldly._

 _"It'll look like a date," she said suddenly, making Draco stop counting the money in his wallet and look up at her._

 _"But this isn't a date," he hissed._

 _"But if you insist on paying my food, it really will look like a date," she said innocently. "Usually on a date the guy always pays for dinner."_

 _"Then you owe me," he said, trying to solve the problem._

 _"Yes, I owe you, I'll pay you next time," she said. "Besides, I don't have Muggle money," she grinned stupidly._

 _"Then why do you insist on paying for your food if you don't have money?" He asked rudely._

 _She frowned, "I have money, but I don't think they accept galleons," she said, trying to defend herself. He just ignores her._

So, maybe this is the way Luna pays her debts, with another dinner, he thought as he studied her handwriting. Well, he's definitely coming. He is looking forward to meet her again.


	8. Disaster

_Forgive me for grammatical errors and spelling mistakes,_

 _Disclaimer – I own nothing, except the plot!_

 _Francesca Salazar – Putting Harry, Ron, and Draco on one table was a nightmare hahaha._

* * *

Chapter 8

He checked himself in the mirror several times, making sure he looked good. Not because he's going to meet Luna, but he does have to look good all the time, he tells himself. He combed his platinum blond hair back, making sure his hair was combed well. He fixes his grey sweeter sleeve, ensuring his scar is invisible to anyone, he deeply hates the scar. He takes his cloak from his bed, then places his wand behind his cloak. Without second thoughts, he was apparating away to Ottery St. Catchpole.

He landed right in front of the door; he knocked several times until he heard footsteps. When the door opened, he hoped to meet Luna instead of Xenophilius Lovegood. Draco suddenly felt sick. What will he do after seeing him?

"Mr. Malfoy!" Xeno greeted happily, opening his arms wide while giving him a light hug.

Draco was stunned, what was that? He didn't expect him to react like this. "Good evening, sir," he said, nodding his head politely.

"Come in, come in," Xeno said while pulling his wrist. "Luna has told me that you will come."

He nodded as he hung his cloak. "Yes, Luna invites me," he said awkwardly, his eyes scanning the room, looking for Luna.

"Are you looking for Luna?" Xeno asked as he sat on the armchair. "She's in the kitchen, preparing dinner."

He nodded again and said simply, "Oh."

Xeno smiled knowingly. He knew that Draco didn't feel comfortable around him. Poor boy had to bear the consequences that had been done by his father. "If you want to see her, go ahead. You know where the kitchen is," he said as he improved his reading glasses.

"Thank you, sir," he said with relief. Then, he rushes off and searches for Luna. It didn't take long until he found out she was setting plates. Her hair was tied in messy bun, showing her pale neck. He swallowed. "Lovegood," he began.

Luna looked up. "Oh, hello, Draco," she said with a smile. "You came early."

Draco flushed. "Yes, I have nothing to do," he said quietly.

"Well, since you arrived early, do you mind to help me?" She asked as she returned to the counter to make a salad.

He narrowed his grey eyes. "Do I have to wear an apron too?" He asked as he studied her apron.

Luna laughed. "No, you can help me set the glasses and forks," she said.

"Alright, as long as I'm not wearing an apron, I don't mind," he said as he took the glasses and set it on the table. Several times he would glance at her. Observe how seriously she makes salad. Her hand is very deftly controlling the knife, she's pretty fast. "Your father doesn't mind if I join?" He broke the silence.

"Did he treat you badly when he opened the door for you?" She asked still focus on the salad.

"He didn't," he answered honestly. "I wonder why."

"He probably likes you," she began. "He looks pretty enthusiastic and shocked when I say you're coming."

"Why?" He asked as he stood beside her. He has finished with the glasses and forks.

"He probably never guessed that I would be friends with you," she said softly.

"Friends?" he questioned. He never had friends before. Well, he has a few while still at Hogwarts but they aren't his real friends.

She turned to him and smiled. "Yes, we are friends," she said as she took off her apron.

He felt weird. Some parts of him happy he ended up having a friend who understood him and never saw his past or the way he treated her when they were in school. But in other hand he feels weird and he doesn't know why. He frowned. He hates when he feels weird like this. Then, suddenly he heard Xenophilius exclaiming happily.

"Luna, they're here!"

His frown deepened. They? Then, it hit him. He saw more than three glasses; of course there will be other guests. Who the hell are they? He has a bad feeling if it is...

"Luna!" He turned around as he heard a familiar voice. He snorted in disgust when he saw Granger and the Weasley girl.

Hermione and Ginny were as shocked as Draco. Their eyes widened in disbelief and their mouths were open. _What is he doing here?_ They thought.

"Oh, hello there," Luna greeted, refusing to leave her spot right beside Draco.

While Draco, he just stares at them coldly, feeling slightly annoyed at Luna for not telling him that they are coming. If these two girls are here, their boyfriends are definitely here. _What a nightmare_ , he thought.

Ginny narrowed her eyes, making sure that he really stood there and not just hallucinations. "What is he doing here?" She asked harshly.

Luna smiled. "He is my guest," she replied calmly.

Then, Harry, Ron, and Neville came with an awkward laugh at what Xeno said, and Xeno followed behind. The three stopped abruptly when they saw Draco being there too. "Malfoy," Harry spat.

Draco smirked. "Potter," he spat too. Then, his grey eyes moved to Ron and Neville. "Weasley and Longbottom, still looks lame as always," he scoffed.

Before Ron or Neville could respond, Xeno exclaimed happily. "Should we start? Is the beef ready, Luna?"

"Of course, we can start now," Luna answered happily. It seems only Luna and her father will be enjoying this dinner.

Dinner felt awkward. Nothing makes a conversation other than Xeno, he really enjoys. Besides Xeno, it seems Ron is quite enjoying dinner. He didn't really notice what Xeno was talking about, which he cared about just how tender the beef was or how tender the mashed potatoes was or how crunchy the salad was. He really doesn't care about the people who are on the table.

While Harry, Neville, Hermione, and Ginny, quite uncomfortable with the presence of Draco. They wonder why Luna didn't tell them that he was coming and why she should invite Draco. Hadn't he treated her badly while still in school? They really don't understand Luna. But no one understands Luna other than herself and her father.

Disgusted with an awkward silence, Hermione cleared her throat and began to speak. "Where is Rolf, Luna?"

"Rolf?" Neville questioned, his eyes moving from Luna and Hermione.

"Rolf? As Rolf Scamander? "Harry asked. Secretly, Draco tried to hear their conversation about Rolf. Who is Rolf?

Hermione nodded. "Yes," she replied. "I don't see him around."

Luna just smiled and didn't intend to answer.

"Rolf is doing an expedition in Greece, he will be back in a week to report the results to me," Xeno replied calmly. "Do you miss him, Ms. Granger?"

Hermione almost choked on a green bean. Ron glared at Hermione. "No, of course not," she replied quickly. "I thought he'd come since he was close to Luna."

Draco frowned. He never knew that Luna was seeing anyone at the moment. But who the hell is Rolf Scamander? Wait! A Scamander? Isn't he the grandson of Newt Scamander, a Hufflepuff from Luna's year? He didn't really remember how Scamander looked. And he never knew that Luna and Scamander were close. He felt weird. What is this? Is he jealous? What? It can't be, he and Luna are just friends, why should he be jealous? This may be just Potter's effect, he always feels weird like this when he's around.

"You okay, Neville?" Ginny asked Neville who listened attentively to the conversation about Rolf.

Neville looked up. "Of course, why?" he replied.

"I thought you might feel... ahem... jealous," Ginny scoffed playfully. Hermione, Harry, and Ron chuckled. It's no secret anymore that Neville is interested in Luna. But Luna being Luna, too innocent to realize, even after all these years.

Draco didn't miss how Neville's cheeks flushed. His frown deepened. Longbottom fancied her too? Pathetic little git.

While people talked and began to enjoy the atmosphere, Draco frowned as he cut the meat carelessly. He glared at Luna. Why did she ignore him? Did she intentionally invite him to make him feel this way? No, Luna will not do that to anyone. Indeed, he hardly knew her, but he was sure Luna wasn't that petty.

Suddenly, he felt Xeno's eyes fixed on him. "So, Mr. Malfoy, I hear you have your own company in Muggle London," he said in a friendly tone.

Everyone fell silent, all eyes fixed on him. "Yes sir, I bought a company and started all over," he said calmly. "It was quite difficult at first, but the longer my company was quite successful," he said proudly. He can show Potter and Weasley that he can without his father.

Xeno nodded with a small smile. "I've read some articles about you in the Muggle business magazine," he said, "you're really famous," he added.

Draco smirked confidently. Before he could reply to Xeno's compliment, Ron interrupted. "It seems that Draco Malfoy can be successful without his Daddy's help," he said mockingly.

Draco jerked his head at him and glared at him. "What's your problem, Weasley?" He spat.

Harry, who had held back himself from insulting or saying anything bad about Draco, really wanted to slap Ron in the head. When he comes and sees Draco a lot of insults he wants to tell him. But when he sees Luna smiling warmly at Draco, he knows there must be something good about him that only Luna can see, and they don't. So he decided to be civil to him. But suddenly Ron said something that definitely made Draco furious. How he wished Ron had never learned how to talk.

"My problem is you, Malfoy," Ron spat back. "I feel sick every time I see your face."

"So you think I'm happy to see your face as the view at dinner? I feel ten times sicker," Draco said hatefully.

The whole room suddenly felt crowded and hot. People who were at the table can't do anything but watch, especially Hermione who was annoyed at Ron. _Does he use his brain well before saying_ _something?_ She thought with annoyance.

Ron snorted. "You are pathetic," he said suddenly. Draco narrowed his eyes at him. "Your father rotted in Azkaban, while your mother was buried underground for being loony and killing herself," he said leaning back casually.

Too much!

The others began to feel tense. Even Neville held his breath.

Draco was trembling with rage. His hand are holding the glass very tight and making his knuckles turned white. His eyes glared at Ron.

"Funny," Ron began, "years ago you said that Luna's mother was a loony and ended up killing herself. And now the reality is that your mother became a loony and ended up killing herself," he smirked smugly at him. "Be careful with what you've said."

"Ron," Luna whispered anxiously at Ron. She could feel Draco's temperature changed drastically and it was out of anger. She glances at Harry and Neville begs them to do something before...

The glass in Draco's grip broke and injured his hand. The girls gasped, while Harry and Neville stunned, his grip very strong.

Suddenly Draco stood up. Ron followed. Draco holds a fairly large piece of glass. He might use it as a weapon, while Ron has a steak knife. Both glared at each other.

As the eldest, Xeno stands among them. "Now boys..."

Before he could finish his sentence, Draco interrupted him. "Take back your words before I cut your throat, Weasley," he hissed sharply. He could feel the creature inside him begin to take over his body. "Take it back!" He roared. His voice filled the room.

Harry and Neville immediately got up. Each one of them stood behind Ron and Draco, just in case one of them would jump and start wrestling on the floor.

"Why, Malfoy? Too much to bear?" Ron said casually. "That is a reality, right?

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Draco shouted.

Hermione and Ginny had never scared at Draco before, but this time they were really scared of him. They swear, his eyes turn red, as red as blood. Hermione really wanted to drag Ron out by his hair right now.

Luna stands right beside Draco, holding his arm trying to calm him. He glanced at Neville. But Neville also didn't know what to do; he didn't want to get close to Draco in this state.

"If I were you, I would stay away from him," he mouthed to Luna.

Xeno who really understands about these two young men tempers, trying to separate them. "We don't want any violence here and make the Aurors have to arrest you, do we?" he said calmly.

Hermione grabbed Ron's arm. "Please excuse us, Mr. Lovegood, and thank you for the dinner, the beef is so wonderful," she said quickly, dragging Ron out. Harry and Ginny bid farewell to Luna and Xeno, as well as Neville.

"I'll owl you later," Luna mouthed on Ginny. Ginny replied with a nod.

"So we will not have a dessert, then?" Xeno says when he hears a soft click, a sign that they're gone. "Are you all right, Mr. Malfoy?" Xeno asked.

After Ron left him, he began to feel more relaxed, and Luna's hand on his arm made him feel sane again. "Yes sir," he replied quietly. "I'm sorry I've made a mess."

Xeno laughed. "It's alright," he said. "When I was your age, I was also easy to lose control, especially if the people we love insulted, it's natural, I understand," he said knowingly. "I'll leave you here, I have to do something." Then, Xeno leaves them to his study.

Luna sighed with relief. At least they aren't trying to hurt each other. "I'll be back," she said as she remembered that his right hand was injured by broken glass. He just nodded and sat back.

Within a minute or two, Luna returned with a white box in her hand. She takes a seat beside him and grabs him hand carefully. Draco willingly stretched out his hand. He likes it when she touches him, her touch makes him calm.

When Luna has had cotton in her hand and about to clean the blood from his palm, her brow furrowed. She studied his hand carefully.

Draco realizes that Luna is just holding his hand and watching it, she does nothing. "What?" He questioned as he sensed that Luna wouldn't make any move any time soon.

"Your hand," she mumbles quietly, her tone sounding like she's seen a ghost.

 _Fuck,_ he thought.

* * *

 _A/N – As far as I know, Rolf Scamander didn't attend Hogwarts. But according to Harry Potter Wiki, Rolf is a Hufflepuff and the same age as Luna and Ginny. Please, correct me if I'm wrong._


	9. Beating Heart

_Forgive me for grammatical errors and spelling mistakes._

 _Disclaimer – I own nothing, except the plot!_

 _A/N – I dedicate this chapter to **NightTimeCreature** , enjoy ;)_

* * *

Chapter 9

He staggered down the sidewalk in London. He didn't know how many glasses of alcohol he had taken, probably quite a lot to make his vision decrease. He smelled very disgusting. He hates alcohol, but he loves how alcohol can make him forget his problems just for a night. One night is enough to make him feel he is a normal human being. Doesn't he also deserve to be happy like the others too?

But in this state, he still thought of Luna. Luna. The girl has been haunting him in the last few months. He has tried to push her away from his mind. She has even told him that they are just friends. And why does he feel like this? It is an easy question, it is because she is the only one who treats him differently, and she treats him like a human, which he always dreamed to be treated like that.

And another reason why she keeps going round and round in his mind is, she may already know who he is. His mind repeated the incident a few weeks ago after the mess he had made.

 _"Your hand," she muttered under her breath. "It looks fine."_

 _He stiffened. What answer should he give her? Well, you are a Slytherin, you idiot. "Because it's fine from the beginning," he replied, pulling his hand away from hers._

 _"No," she said, looking at him. The look on her face showed how surprised she was. "I swear I saw your hand was wounded and bleeding," she said, her wide eyes looking wider, allowing him to see the ocean in her eyes._

 _"What do you know?" He said rudely. "I'm the one who feels, and I'm fine." He stood up immediately, intending to leave before the conversation got further._

 _"I saw with my own eyes that the glass hurt your hand," she followed him, "and why now does your hand look fine?"_

 _"Because my hand is fine from the beginning," he repeated, taking his cloak and wearing it. "Listen to me Lovegood, I know you're a healer and a Ravenclaw, but that doesn't mean you know everything," he hissed at her._

 _"I know what I see," she insisted. "What happened to you?"_

 _He closed his eyes tightly with annoyance. "Are you know-it-all Lovegood now? You and Granger are a bitch, you know that," he said calmly but rudely."I'm disgusted with people like you." With that, he immediately got out of there. He could feel her eyes following him as he left._

That was the last time he saw her. She certainly tries to contact him at least three times this week, but he always sends the owl back without reply. What should he tell her? Told her that he was a Vampire and that's why the wound in his hand healed instantaneously. And he must also explain why he was at hospital when his finger is broken? That's very complicated. In addition, if she knew who he really was, he was sure she would either run away from him or hex his puppy face before running away.

 _"We are Vampire Draco. Whenever we are injured and bleed, it will heal itself in an instant without leaving a scar. But that's a different thing if our bones break, we still need care when it happens, just like humans, but of course we get better faster than humans. So I'm asking you to be careful. We're dead, but we can still feel pain."_

Sanguini's voice echoed in his head. The first time he was hurt because of a razor, he was frightened when he saw the wound heal itself. Then he went to Sanguini for an explanation. That may be a nice thing when you become a Vampire, no more scars.

He shoved his hands into the pocket of his coat. The highway is very quiet, of course now is at 2 AM. Only people like him are still hanging around. While normal people sleep soundly in their soft beds, feel grateful for their normal lives.

He stopped abruptly when he saw four men blocking his path. They all wear hoods and their entire outfits are black. He squinted as he took his wand behind his coat.

"Who are you?" He asked hoarsely. "Are you guys boy-band that teen girls go crazy for?" He asked with amusement.

They just stared at him trough their hoods and approached him slowly. What is this? A fashion show? He thought. Then, suddenly one of them moved very fast and swung his fist into his jaw. He fell backward.

What in the name of Merlin is this?

Before one of them attacked him again, he pointed his wand at them. " _Sectumsempra!_ "

...

Luna woke up when she heard the noise downstairs. What happened? She thought as she rose from her bed and took her robe. She opened the door of her room slowly, wand in her hand. She couldn't see anything but darkness. Then she heard another voice from the front door, someone tried to enter. She felt her heart pounding.

"Luna,"

Luna jumped in surprise. She turns just to find her father standing behind her, wand in his hand as well. "Daddy, you surprise me," she whispered.

"I'm sorry, Luna," her father began, "there's noise from downstairs."

"I know, I'm trying to figure out what it is," she said.

"We'd better check together," her father muttered as he walked down the stairs with an almost inaudible footstep. "I'll open the door," her father told her as they were at the front door.

"Are you sure it's safe?" She questioned as she glanced at the door several times.

"Yes, everything will be fine," his father whispered as he turned the key slowly and opened it. Luna squeaked at the sight of a man falling on the floor and moaning in pain. "Merlin's breads!" Her father cried out in surprise.

Luna watched him carefully; she couldn't see him well in the dark. She flicked her wand and all the lights on. Her eyes widened as she knew who was lying on the floor. She crouched beside him, "Draco," she muttered trying to help him to stand up, but apparently he was really in pain.

"What happened to him, Luna?" Her father questioned. Luna just shook her head. "You better take him to the guest room and treat him, he's really in pain."

Luna nodded, "yes, yes, I'll treat him," she replied.

"Should I prepare something?" Her father asked again.

"No," she replied. "Go back to sleep, I can take care of him myself."

"Well if you say so," her father said as he closed the door and locked it. "Call me if you need help."

"Thank you, Dad," she said. Then, her father left her, went back to sleep.

Luna _levitated_ Draco's body slowly and took him to the guest room. She heard him moan in pain several times. She has been watching him after she realizes that it is him, but she can't find any injury in his body.

In the last few weeks, she was curious about him. She had thought hard, was it impossible for him to heal instantly? She had tried to talk to him, but he always ignored her letters, which made her even more curious and suspicious of him. Is he a Vampire or something? But it is not possible. His body temperature is normal like a human, while Vampire has a low body temperature. She starts to assume that in fact she is overreacting. Maybe she was just too tired and made her think of something that didn't make sense. Maybe then he wasn't hurt at all.

She placed Draco gently on the bed. She took off his shoes and coat. The smells of alcohol that sting directly attack her nostrils. She watched him once more, looking for signs that he was injured. But she didn't find anything, but he still moaned in pain.

"What happened to you?" Luna whispered as she pushed some strands of hair out of his forehead. He was sweating quite a lot. She wants to help him and make him feel better, but she doesn't know what to do. So she decided to take a damp cloth to clean his skin.

As she wiped his left arm, she stopped abruptly when she felt his body temperature began to decrease slowly. She panicked. She jerked her head toward him as she placed his arm by his side. "Draco," she whispered. Merlin, what happened to him? She held his face with both hands. Her heartbeat pounded. He's very cold; he's as cold as a block of ice. Is he dead? She grabbed his wrist and checked his pulse, she felt nothing. She is getting frantic. She put her ear to his chest, she didn't hear anything. "Oh, Merlin," she murmured with fear. Then, she realized that his chest was moving.

"Luna," he murmured in his sleep.

She doesn't understand. She couldn't feel his pulse or his heartbeat, but she could see his chest rising and falling, he breathed. Maybe she should do the examination, usually this action should require the permission of the patient, but in these circumstances she has no choice. She unbuttoned his shirt. A pale, muscular chest exposed. She had never seen Draco shirtless before. But he really has a nice body for a young man.

Pushing all thoughts about Draco's body, she took her wand from the night stand. She put the tip of her wand to his chest. She took a breath and prepared to cast a spell. But, suddenly his eyes snapped open. And it's red. He jerked his head toward her.

She swallowed.

"What are you doing?" He hissed as he realized the tip of her wand was on his chest.

"I want to examine you," she said softly, "I can't feel your pulse or your heartbeat, but you breathe," she continued.

"How dare you do that without my permission," he said angrily. He stood up and buttoned his shirt. Then he grabbed his shoes and his coat.

She was surprised by the tone he was using. He had never used that tone to her before. "I'm just trying to help," she said as she followed him out of the room.

Weeks ago a scene like this happened. _Déjà Vu_ , she thought.

"I don't need your help, Lovegood," he said coldly.

"Then why did you appear at my door at 3 AM?" Luna questioned as they walked down the stairs. She's desperately wanted to know what's going on with him.

He stopped abruptly, causing her to crash into his back. He doesn't know why he can show up at her door. When he is attacked with 4 men he doesn't know, the only thing he thinks is Luna. That's why he's apparate to her house, instead his apartment. But he will not tell her that. "That's because I'm drunk," he lied and continue to walk.

"But you moan in pain," she insisted.

Draco simply ignores her statement, he just speeds up his pace, he has to get out of here, she starts to suspect him. He can't let her know who he is. He doesn't want her to be afraid or disgusted with him. She's the only one who accepted his past. And he didn't want to make her run away from him because who he is now.

"I can help you," she offered as he had managed to get out of her house.

He stopped. "No, you can't," he whispered, closing his eyes tightly. "You'll never be able to help me."

"I can, if only you were willing to tell me what happened." Her voice became very gentle. "I can fix you, Draco," she whispered.

"No!" He roared. He turned and glared at her. "Aren't you listening to me, Lovegood? You will not be able to help me and you will not be able to fix me. No matter how smart you are, you will not be able to do anything to me. I will continue like this forever," he yelled at her angrily.

"I don't understand," she said softly.

"Of course you don't," he sneered. "Let's assume this conversation never happened. It will make your life and mine easier." With that he turned on his heels and left her with many questions.


	10. Painting the Dream

_Forgive me for grammatical errors and spelling mistakes._

 _Disclaimer – I own nothing, except the plot!_

 _A/N – I have many ideas for this chapter, but I'm too lazy to write it, so here it is. Forgive me for my laziness._

* * *

Chapter 10

"Who are they really?" Draco asked Sanguini, "they suddenly came and attacked me, and they injected something, it made me feel weak and my muscles felt very painful."

"I'm not quite sure," Sanguini responded, "it never happened to me before. But I have a feeling that they want something from you, and they know that you are a wizard so they make you feel weak first before taking what they want. "

Draco narrowed his eyes; he ran his fingers through his hair. The day after he was attacked, he visited Sanguini's apartment. "What do they want?" He muttered, staring blankly at the floor. Then, it hit him. "The serum,"

"Huh?" Sanguini turns his head at Draco in puzzlement; he's busy thinking about why those guys attack Draco.

"The serum, they want the serum," he murmured quietly. "Those guys are Vampires; I could feel the radiation from them. You say they want something from me; it must be the serum I've made."

Sanguini nodded as he leaned against the armchair. "That makes sense, you are a wizard turned into a Vampire, you are capable of making serums or potions, unlike those who were originally just human and turned into Vampire," he said. "The serum was incredible; I'm not surprised if the other Vampire wants that too."

"I created the serum for myself, I've been through quite a lot in my life," Draco said dismissively.

"But you give me some," Sanguini commented.

"Because I trust you," he replied. "You will not give my serum to the other Vampire, will you?"

Sanguini clicked his tongue. "You say that you believe me," he argued.

"I am!" Draco snapped.

"Then, you already know the answer," Sanguini snapped back. "Well, I advise you to be careful from now on, my feelings say there's someone who wants the serum and send those guys to attack you."

"I know," Draco nodded.

"You'd better hide in the Wizarding World for a while, they will not be able to track you," Sanguini said, his tone turning serious. "Besides you're still pretty weak right now, the poison they inject is still working on your system."

Draco thought for a moment. He actually agrees with Sanguini's suggestion, but he hesitates to return to Malfoy Manor. But if he forced himself to stay in the Muggle London longer, those guys might just turn up any time and attack him again when he's still weak. "I'll think about that," he muttered under his breath.

"Decide right now, you don't know maybe they're out there now and waiting for you," Sanguini commented, "the sooner you decide, you'll be safer."

Draco nodded slowly. "I know, I'll pack when I get home," he said.

"Look, Draco, our world is really dark, out there a lot of Vampire who is thirsty for power, they want to be the most powerful. You _cannot_ trust the other Vampires, but you can trust me, of course," Sanguini said quietly.

"Thank you for telling me," Draco murmured.

...

Luna sits in silently in her office, she will sigh several times. Her mind was filled with Draco. She's really curious about him and she wants to know what happened to him. Her mind was too focused on Draco so she couldn't focus on her patients. She almost gave the wrong potion to her patient yesterday. She also almost misdiagnoses her patient, which the action is very careless for a Healer/Doctor. But luckily she realized her mistake in the last seconds, and luckily the patient didn't complain to her.

She sighed heavily as she rubbed her forehead. She was very tired. She can't sleep soundly, suddenly she has insomnia. She will be awake throughout the night and sleepy during the day. It's really torturing. She had bad thoughts that she started obsessed on Draco.

Her mind was disturbed when she heard a knock on the door. "Come in," she instructed, "oh, Mr. Kloper." Luna immediately got up from the chair and greeted the hospital director, Alvin Kloper. Alvin Kloper is a man of about 50 or 60 years old with gray hair and reading glasses he always wore. He also looks very friendly and thoughtful. He is also very fond of children; he proposes that St. Mungo's has a special ward for children.

"Healer Lovegood," he said in a thoughtful tone.

"Please sit down," she offered.

"Thank you," Mr. Kloper says while taking a seat on the couch.

Luna was nervous, what made the director of the hospital see her in person. "There's something I can do for you, Mr. Kloper?"Luna asked politely.

Mr. Kloper smiled kindly at her. "How do you feel lately Ms. Lovegood?"

Luna cleared her throat uncomfortably. "I feel um..." she paused for a moment unsure of what she had to say.

"That's ok, you can tell me," he said patiently.

"I've been feeling pretty bad lately," she admitted in embarrassment. "I've made some mistakes, like almost giving the wrong potion to a patient with tuberculosis, and almost misdiagnosed," she said quietly, feeling utterly embarrassed and angry at herself.

"I have heard it from medi-witches," he replied. "You've been distracted lately."

Luna nodded, looking into her hands that she had placed on her lap. "I'm sorry."

"You should apologize to the patients not to me," he said.

Luna nodded again.

"I think you should take a few days off," he continued, "you are the only Healer who has never taken a leave since the first time you worked here. And I think you need a vacation at this time, to clear your mind."

Luna is silent for a moment, that's a good idea. "Yes, I will take leave from tomorrow,"

Mr. Kloper smiled pleasantly. "Okay then, I'll divert your appointment with the patient to another Healer."

"Thank you, Mr. Kloper, "she said.

Mr. Kloper nods at her. "Have fun," he said as he left the room. Luna breathes with relief. She thinks she'll be fired.

...

Draco walked casually in the corridor of St. Mungo's while holding a bouquet of pink roses. He has moved to Malfoy Manor for a while until he feels much better. Earlier, when he was walking around Diagon Alley, he accidentally passed a florist, and as usual, he remembered Luna. It might be a good idea to give her a bouquet of flowers considering how he treated her the last time they met. A bouquet of flowers can be a symbol of his apology to her; he is not good at apologizing, so he hopes this action can make their _friendship_ just fine.

"Mr. Malfoy,"

Draco paused at the sound of someone calling him. He turned around and came up with a medi-wizard, "yes?"

"Are you here to meet Healer Lovegood?" The medi-wizard questioned, apparently he was frightened of him.

"Yes," he replied simply.

"Healer Lovegood isn't in her office right now," the medi-wizard told him.

Draco narrowed his eyes, "is she out?" He asked. Now that it's past the lunch time, it doesn't make sense if she's not in her office.

"She took time off from today," the medi-wizard says.

"Oh, thank you," he said as he stepped out of the building and intend to visit her at her home. His instinct told him that Luna was at her house, maybe gardening or painting.

By the time he got to Luna's house, he knocked several times until the door opened. Luna stands right in front of him with her hands full of paint. "Hello, Draco," Luna said as she shifted slightly to let him in.

"Hi," he said awkwardly.

"The weather is very pretty today, isn't it?" She said as she closed the door.

Draco nodded as he handed her a bouquet of flowers, "for you."

She doesn't react initially; she just looked at him in confusion. But seconds later a smile was engraved on her face. "They're lovely, thank you, Draco," she said softly as she grabbed the bouquet of flowers. "I'll put them in a vase, wait a minute."

While waiting for Luna, he waits in the living room. Not long after, she came back and her hands were clean of paint. "What brought you here, Draco?"

He cleared his throat awkwardly, "I just want to pay a visit." _And apologized too_ , he thought.

"You're visiting at the right moment, I'm painting," she murmured, "want to join?"

"I can't paint," he admitted.

She giggled. "That's okay, paint is very easy, I can teach you," she offered kindly. Her smile didn't disappear from her face and it made it hard to say no.

"Well ..." he cleared his throat again, "... alright then." He gave up. There's no point fighting, she'll win whatever happens.

Her smile widened. "Come on, then." She dragged him upstairs and stopped at a room. Not much furniture inside, only a few unfinished paintings, canvases, green plants at the end of the room and a large window. This is probably the room she used to paint. His eyes landed on a painting on the wall, it was Hogwarts covered with snow, and it looked magical. "I painted it when I was in my fourth year."

"You paint this in a Forbidden Forest." That's a statement, and not a question.

"Oh yes," she said casually as it was a natural thing. "Hogwarts looks very beautiful from Forbidden Forests, especially when you climb trees."

"You're painting in a Forbidden Forest on a tree and when it's snowing?" Draco asks in disbelief, she's really a loony.

"Yes," she said simply and casually.

"Not surprised you got a fever for four days," he said. He remembered the news that Lonny Lovegood was rushed to the Hospital Wing due to a high fever.

Luna laughed, "I don't remember that," she denied playfully. "Here you go," she said when she had finished placing his canvas near the window. "When I was younger, I always painted hill, sky, and sun," she said calmly.

"You want me to paint a hill?" He questioned.

"It's up to you," she replied. "Paint something you like."

"Alright," he muttered. "Can you put my canvas away from the window? The sun makes me uncomfortable. "

"The sun is great for your skin, Mr. Malfoy," she said amused, but she shifted the canvas away from the window.

He snorted, "It would damage my skin."

She laughed softly, "You're such a pretty boy."

He scowls, "I'm just trying to look good all the time." She ignores him and just laughs softly. Draco couldn't help but smiled as he heard her laughter that sounded like a bell.

Luna went back to her own painting and ran her brush slowly over here and there. He doesn't know what she's painting, but maybe someone, he can see from the colors she chooses. While he was pensive for a moment, puzzled over what he had to paint. He's not very good at painting, but at least he's not a bad artist. Then, an idea implied in his mind. He immediately dipped his brush and ran it across the canvas.

Both were silent, busy with their own canvases. The silence between them was very comfortable, and Draco liked it a lot. Several times he would glance at Luna, making sure she didn't peek at his canvas. An hour had passed, but both were still working hard with their own paintings, until he heard Luna mutter.

"I'm done," she said as she stood and put her hands on her hips and studied her work proudly.

"I'm almost done," he mumbles, he's almost done just needing to fix the color of the eye.

"What are you painting?"

"Don' peek," he grumbles, she laughs.

"All right, I'll wait," she said.

"I'm done," he said with satisfaction after 20 minutes later.

"Can I see it?" Luna asked.

Draco hesitates, "Um..."

"I won't insult your painting, Draco," she said, but that wasn't what he was concerned about, he was worried about something else. "What if you look at mine first," she offered.

Draco accepted the offer with pleasure, "okay, let me see that."

Then, she showed her painting without hesitation. "Taaadaaa..."

Draco was breathless; he couldn't believe what he saw. She painted him! She painted his face on the canvas; he was wearing a Slytherin robe. "That's..."

"You," she finished his sentence for him. "You know that I'd love to paint you, but I have time to paint just now. Take it." She hands the painting to him. Draco is still stunned; no one has ever painted him before except for family portraits. And Luna, painting it voluntarily, and the painting is very good, it almost looks real.

"T… thank you," he said as he reached for the painting, still stunned. He felt happy and confused simultaneously. He was happy because when she painted him it meant she was thinking about him for hours. And he's confused because he starts to wonder, does she like him?

"Now, can I see yours?" She asked, but before he could answer or react, she took his canvas. "Oh!" She exclaimed.

Draco wasn't sure the tone she was using indicated that she was happy or something.

"You paint me?" She glanced at him. Draco was nervous, so he didn't answer. "No one has ever painted me before," she muttered as she looked at the painting. "Thank you, Draco," she said, smiling sweetly at him.

Draco felt his cheeks heat up, his body felt stiff, he couldn't move. The only move he made was when he put the painting on the floor and leaned it against the wall. He had to wrap it in a used newspaper or something to bring it back to the Manor. He tried to think of something else. Draco realizes that she's walking towards him with a very light step, she almost looks like floating, it's like there's a pair of wings on her back and only he can see that.

She stopped right in front of him and her smile widened. He cursed himself for not doing anything other than looking into her eyes. He had to get out of here, but his foot were glued on the floor and refused to work.

"You're very sweet," she murmured softly. "Your painting is beautiful," she praised.

He swallowed. "Because it was you," he replied. Draco was annoyed at himself, why did he say that? Now the atmosphere is getting awkward, her smile has disappeared and her face is very close to his. If he leans forward a bit, their lips will touch. They both looked at each other's eyes. Draco has lost control of himself, allowing his greatest desire to take over. He leaned forward slightly and tilted his head. Just a little taste of her it will not hurt. Her eyes widened but she doesn't move away from him, and he takes it as a positive response. When their lips are only a few inches apart, and before their lips touched, an interruption comes.

"Luna,"

The two jumped when they heard a male voice from the door, spontaneously they turning their heads to the sound source. A tall man with sandy hair and with tan skin stood in front of the door and looked at them in bewilderment. "Rolf." He heard Luna mutter. So he was Rolf Scamander. "What are you doing here? Daddy isn't here."

Rolf cleared his throat as he glanced at Draco several times, and Draco simply ignored him. "I'm here to pick up some documents, your father told me to," he said.

"Oh," Luna nodded. "You know where his study is."

"I know," Rolf replied. "But I want to meet you and invite you to dinner tonight,"

Draco frowned. He felt angry but he didn't know why. He is angry at the Rolf guy, and he is also angry at Luna for not rejecting his invitation instantly. Does she like him? Well, it certainly wasn't his bloody business. He grabbed his painting, intending to leave. "I'm leaving," he said coldly.

"But Draco-" Before Luna could finish her sentence, he interrupt in a cold tone.

"I have to do something; I don't want to waste my time here,"

When he passed Rolf, he deliberately bumped him with his shoulder and glared at him before actually leaving them both. Deep down he knows that he has no right to be angry, but he can't help and he feels that Luna betrayed him.


	11. The Moonlight Kiss

_Forgive me for grammatical errors and spelling mistakes._

 _Disclaimer – I own nothing, except the plot!_

 _A/N – I know some of you are disappointed with the previous chapter. But I'm sure this chapter can make you quite satisfied (at least I hope so). Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 11

Flicking through his book slowly, Draco yawned lightly. Today is Saturday and he does nothing. He didn't want to go out and be the center of attention. News about him that he has returned to Malfoy Manor has been published on some papers, hell even _The Quibbler_ writes articles about him as well. He thinks that magazine only publishes about magical creatures. It seems that war has changed many aspects of Wizarding World.

As he closed his book and put it on the table, a house elf came. "There's a guest for Master Draco," Mika the house elf said.

"Who?" Draco asked dryly, no one had ever visited him before. Maybe it was Zabini or Nott or maybe Parkinson, he cringed at the thought.

"Miss Luna," Mika said a little trembling, the house elf can guess who her master really is now, after all the house elf is a special creature.

When he hears Luna's name, he can't help but feel happy about her arrival. She always saved him from boredom. But he suspected she came here to tell him about her romantic dinner with Scamander, he scowled. "Bring her here."

Mika nodded. "Yes, Master Draco." Then, Mika went with a loud _'pop'_.

Well, if she's here to tell him about her dinner with Scamander, he'll love to hear it. Let's see how sweet a Scamander is, he smirks.

Not long, Luna shows up with a smile on her face. She wore a black turtle neck sweater, flared jeans, brown coat, nude stilettos, and she tied her hair into a ponytail. And she brought a picnic basket. "Hello, Draco," she waved her hand at him.

"Luna," he murmured. And he realized that this was the first time he had called her by her first name.

"You didn't tell me that you came back here," she said softly as she walked or floated towards him.

He shrugged. "I don't think it matters to you," he said quietly. "Sit," he ordered and she obeyed.

"Well, if you tell me we can celebrate," she said as she handed him a picnic basket.

He frowned. "Do you want a picnic? It's cloudy outside."

"We can picnic here," she said casually as she opened the picnic basket. He peeked a bit. There are sandwiches, orange juice, fruits, and pudding.

"I don't like pudding," he said suddenly.

She blinks and looks at him like he is the weirdest person in the world. "You what?" she asked, her big eyes getting bigger.

"I don't like pudding," he repeated carefully, he didn't know what was wrong.

"Impossible," she said as she pulled out a bowl of pudding. "I bet you never even tried pudding before."

"Why should I try if I don't like it?" He sneered.

"So now is the right time to try it," she said stubbornly, she picked up a spoon and dug a spoonful of pudding from the bowl. "Aaaaa... open your mouth, Draco."

Draco was stunned. He looked at her like an idiot. He closed his eyes tightly. "Whyhdjgjkd ..." He can't finish his sentence because she shoved the spoon into his mouth, forcing him to eat the bloody pudding.

"How?" she asked innocently.

It tasted sweet but not too sweet, it also tasted creamy and tender. "Not bad." He lied. But his eyes glanced down at the bowl again, he still wanted some.

She giggles. "Here," she hands him a bowl.

He pretended to sigh heavily and took a bowl of her. "I did this to make you stop babbling." He lied again as he took a spoonful of pudding. Luna smiled a little at his actions.

While Draco spends pudding, Luna takes a sandwich for herself. Her eyes looked around. Malfoy Manor is different now, it was still dark but warmer. She remembers years ago she was brought here and became a prisoner, she always wondered in a dungeon, how can Draco stay in a cold and unwelcoming Manor? How could he spend his childhood in the dark place?

However, it's different now. Although still classic and elegant as before, Malfoy Manor feels much more comfortable and welcoming. She didn't believe that this Manor was ever in control by the darkest wizard of all time.

"You have done the renovation?" Luna asked. She already knows the answer, but she's just trying to make a conversation with Draco.

Draco glanced at her as he placed a half empty bowl. "Yes," he replied quietly. "Ever since I was the Head of the Manor now, I've decided to renovate to erase bad memories."

She nodded in understanding. "It's lovely," she murmured. "You do this alone?"

"Of course not," he replied coldly. "I hired some people to renovate. I can't do it alone, can I?"

She smiled. "I see."

"Yeah," he muttered. "So, how was it?" He couldn't help. He's really curious what happened between her and Rolf Scamander. Not that he cares, he's just curious, that's all.

She turned to him and tilted her head. "What do you mean?"

"Dinner with Scamander," he tried his best to sound that he didn't care.

"Oh." She smiled sweetly. Draco frowned. He wanted to wipe that smile off her face. "We don't go out to dinner."

"What?"

"I didn't accept Rolf's offer for dinner," she told him softly.

He looked the other way, trying not to smile with satisfaction. He cleared his throat lightly, then he asked, "Why?"

"Because I have to go out to dinner with someone else," she said as she picked up another sandwich.

"Who?"

What's wrong with him?

"Ginny and Hermione," she replied casually.

He never thought that he would love to hear the names of Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger. "Good, then," he murmured.

"Huh?"

"I don't think that Scamander is such a good man," he said matter-of-factly.

"Rolf is a good man," she said softly.

He snorted. "Then why didn't you date him?"

"Because he's just a friend," she replied.

"So you won't date your male friend?" He asked, glancing from the corner of his eye.

She shrugged lightly. "It depends," she murmured. "If we have romantic feelings for each other, I will."

He just nodded understanding, feeling lucky that she wasn't suspicious with his question.

"Draco," she began.

"What?"

"Will you be my date at Ginny and Harry's wedding tomorrow?" She suddenly asked. She looked at him with innocent gaze like she had just asked for a candy to him.

"W-what?" He stammered. He certainly heard what she said, but he was confused what to do.

"Go with me to Ginny and Harry's wedding tomorrow." She was still staring at him with innocent gaze with her big blue eyes.

He muses for a moment. He likes to go with Luna. She is very fun person and doesn't complain or grumble like many other women. But this is Harry Potter's wedding and one of the Weasley's. "It's... um..."

"I have spoken with Harry and Ginny and they are fine with it," she said. "Don't worry about Ron; Hermione has threatened him if he starts talking badly about you."

"I'm not scared of Weaselby," he snapped.

"Then come with me," she offered.

"Alright, I'll come with you," he said without bothering to consider.

...

Draco has been up to ten minutes before the wedding ceremony. He was surprised that Potter let him sit in the front row with the Weasley's. His arrival didn't surprise them, even Molly Weasley worried that he wouldn't come, and she treated him well. The others Weasley's also treat him well although quite awkward.

When the ceremony began, he was amazed when he saw Luna as a bride of honor. She's wearing a champagne-colored strapless mermaid dress with sweetheart neckline. She wears her pretty golden hairs into a messy up do, strands of hair falling down the side of her face and framing her beautiful face perfectly. She just wore pearl earrings. She smiled at him as her blue eyes landed on him. Draco can't help but smile back. Suddenly he felt someone nudge him in the ribs, he turned around and found Fred and George Weasley chuckling at him, he frowned.

"She often talks about you," Fred began as he glanced toward Luna. **(A/N - In my world, Fred isn't dead)**

"I think she likes you," George added.

"We're just friends," he said sullenly, even though part of him doing a victory dance.

"Shush now," Molly muttered to them. Fred and George stopped chuckling. And Draco turns his eyes on Luna; she still has a smile on her face. He wants to turn his face, but he can't, he's petrified and the only thing he can afford to see is Luna.

Merlin, help him!

The wedding ceremony is over. It was faster than he had expected. When Potter and Weaselatte (now Potter) kiss and the invitees start clapping and whistling, he just stands there with an arrogant look on his face. He didn't clap with them; he kept his hands in his trouser pockets and stared at the groom and the bride with a bored look. Well, he's here not for them but for Luna.

The party has started and Draco doesn't see Luna anywhere. He had a bad feeling that she forgot his presence and danced on the dance floor with someone else. Maybe Longbottom, he saw him coming alone without a date, or worse, Rolf Scamander. He clenched his jaw. He swears if he meets up with Scamander he'll break the Champagne glass on his head.

"Is that Draco Malfoy? Merlin, he's hot."

"What is he doing here? He and Harry Potter are enemies since their first year. But he's sexier now."

"I need a fan, he's really hot."

Draco smirked arrogantly at the conversation of the two girls standing not far from him. He doesn't intend to narcissistic, but he is indeed hot. He was wearing a suit that was sewn by a renowned fashion designer in London. His suit wrapped his muscular body perfectly. His platinum blond hair was slicked back neatly. He is every girl royal fantasy, he thought smugly.

He frowned as someone tapped him on shoulder lightly. He turns and prepares to bark on anyone who dares to approach him. But his intentions disappeared when knowing who tapped his shoulder.

"There you are," Luna murmured with a smile. "I have been looking for you."

"I thought you had forgotten me," he said somberly. He didn't mean to sound like that.

She giggled. "Don't be sad," she said. "It's pretty hard to find you in a sea of people," she added.

"Well, that's a good thing you managed to find me," he said.

"Did you enjoy the party?" She asked as she took a glass of Champagne from the table.

"Not really," he muttered, sipping his own drink.

He saw her nodding and sipping Champagne several times before murmuring, "Would you like dance?"

"What?" He heard what she said; he was just surprised that she asked him to dance.

"I said, would you like to dance?" She repeated, pointing to the dance floor that began to be fulfilled by couples.

Draco fell silent. Isn't she ashamed to be seen with him? Although he was hot and handsome, his reputation wasn't as good as before the war. People still see him as a Death Eater, a traitor, or maybe a murderer.

As she can read his thoughts, she says softly, "I'm not ashamed to be seen with you, Draco. Let's go."

She pulled him gently to the dance floor. She casually put her hands on his shoulders. Draco hesitates to touch her, but she smiles at him, encourage him. Then, he put his hands on her waist, and they began to dance slowly.

Both dance without words, they enjoy a romantic atmosphere and beautiful music. Suddenly, to his surprise, she presses their bodies closer, practically hugging him. His breath caught in his throat. What is she doing? He wondered. Their movements became more awkward, but his hold at her waist tightened, afraid if she suddenly pulled away from him.

As time began to pass, he began to feel comfortable with their position. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, filled his lungs with her scent. She smells very good, very tempting.

"Draco." He heard her murmuring softly.

"Hum?"

"Want to go to the garden? This place is getting full," she said as she released herself from him.

He's disappointed with her action, but he just nods and lets her drag him somewhere. She keeps dragging him until they stop at a flower garden. There is a bench and planting lights and the moonlight makes everything perfect.

"I saw the _Daily Prophet_ and _Witch Weekly_ photographers," she said as she sat on the bench.

"So that's why you dragged me here?" He asked, he was a little hurt when she said that.

"I don't think you want to be seen with me," she said calmly. "I'm Lonny after all."

"You're not Lonny," he said firmly. She opened her mouth to say something, but he cut it off since he knew what she was going to say. "I know that I started calling you Lonny so the whole school calls you like that. But trust me, you're not Lonny anymore. "

She smiled. "How sweet of you," she murmured.

Draco looked away as he felt his face warm. As he glanced at her, he found her shivering. He rolled his eyes and removing his jacket. "Here, take it." He thrusts his jacket at her.

"What about you?" She asked.

"I'm warm enough, you need it more than I do," he said as he placed his jacket around her shoulders.

"Thank you, Draco," she said kindly. "You're really nice."

"You think that I'm nice?" He looked intently at her. Luna has told him that he's nice several times. He has never taken it seriously until now. No one ever said he was nice. Evil? Yes. Cruel? Yes. Haughty? Yes. Nice? Never until now.

"Of course," she said as it was the obvious thing.

"No one ever called me nice before," he said somberly, his eyes still staring at her.

"I just called you nice," she said.

He doesn't know what he is doing. He took her hand and grasped it, her hand very small compared to his hand, and they fit quite cutely. They stared into each other eyes. His gaze to her intensified and their faces drew closer. He tilted his head slowly, much more slowly than before, just in case someone came and disturbed them again. He felt her breath brushing his face. He could hear her heartbeat pounding against her chest. Her pink lips parted slightly, inviting his tongue to slip between it. He closed his eyes as he felt her lips touch his. That's it; no one will disturb them again!

He pressed his lips against hers harder and deepened the kiss by placed his hand on the back of her neck, keeping her lips pressing against his. He slid his tongue between her lips and tasted her. She tasted like what he always imagines, sweet and intoxicating. He growled gently as their tongues clasped together trying to dominate.

His other hand slid into her waist and pulled her closer. He wants her close to him, he wants to feel her body against his, he wants to feel her heartbeat against his chest, he wants her scent to surround him, and the most important thing is he wants her. He will not deny anymore, he wants her to be his, his alone. He wants to lock her in his room away from the gaze of another man; he wants to keep her to himself. But he wondered if she would accept him as he was? Does she still want to see him after knowing who he really is?


	12. The Date

_Forgive me for grammatical errors and spelling mistakes._

 _Disclaimer – I own nothing, except the plot!_

 _ **yaaaaaasmickeyy** – Yes! Finally!_

 _ **NightTimeCreature** – There will be many sweet moments from now on. Get ready!_

 _ **Francesca Salazar** – Not just a kiss but something more will happen between them. It's getting serious. I love Fred and I can't bear to kill him. Thank you for reading. Kisses._

* * *

Chapter 12

A day has passed and for Draco the time passes very quickly. The taste of her lingered on his tongue, the touch of her lips lingered on his lips; it was as soft as silk. He never felt this way. Finally, something good happened to him. Although it takes a long time to feel this way, it's worth the wait, and Luna worth the wait. Who knows the strange girl with radishes earrings, buttercork necklace, and dreamy eyes is someone he has been waiting for most of his life? If he knew it was her, he would probably treat her much better when they were still at Hogwarts.

He smiled gently as he watched her walk toward him. Today she's visiting again, and he's happy with her visit. His smile widened when he saw her cheeks flushed, certainly she was remembering their kisses yesterday. He was satisfied that their kiss was something positive for her.

"Hello, Draco," Luna muttered with a sweet smile on her lips. She felt the butterflies as Draco stood very close to her. Their kiss has changed the way she looks at him. Initially, she thought their kiss would only make their friendship even more awkward than it should be. But when he deepened the kiss and whispered her name against her lips, she thinks she doesn't want friendship with him, she wanted more. But she will not say that to him, it will make her look aggressive. And according to Hermione, aggressive women aren't very attractive in the eyes of men, especially if they are eager to build romantic relationships.

"Luna," he mumbles, he likes how her name feels on his tongue. "That's great you came today," he said softly. He cringed, if Luna isn't here, he might curse himself with Cruciatus Curse for being as soft as Potter.

She shrugged her shoulders lightly. "I have nothing to do," she said.

"Want to take a walk around Diagon Alley?" He offered. He can use this opportunity to get closer to her and make her see the other side of Draco Malfoy. And maybe, she might consider building a more serious relationship. He doesn't expect too much though. Luna is a lovely and sweet girl, and certainly won't fall for a dark man like him. But, what's the harm in trying?

Luna turned her head toward the window. The weather today was pretty good, not too hot and not too wet. "Since the weather was pretty good, I thought it was a brilliant idea," she said.

"Alright, I'll get my cloak, wait a minute," he says as he spins on his heels and takes his cloak in the closet. "Come on," he mumbled, offering his arm. She looked hesitant at first, but she hooked their arms a few seconds later.

When they were at Diagon Alley, the two immediately entered one shop to another, bought this and bought that. He took his arm off hers and held her hand instead, she didn't react, she just kept talking and smiling but as he tightened his hold, she turned and smiled at him and he smiled back.

They continued their journey around Diagon Alley. For the first time he was happy. He happily laughing and holding hands with her like a teenager again. Several times, he ventured to kiss her temple lightly or kissed her head when there weren't many people. People looked at them strangely, of course. Some of them even looked at him with disdain and they would give her a look of pity, but he ignored them, and Luna didn't seem to care about people's opinions. He was glad that she never changed.

They have been walking for hours, and they have visited more than a dozen stores. Draco felt tired, but every time he heard Luna laughing, his fatigue was gone.

Now is the time for lunch, both have been in a restaurant. He grinned like a total fool when Luna told him about her vacation with her father to Switzerland to look for Crumple-Hornbeb Snorkaick or something like that. The creature was definitely not existed, but he listened to her anyway. And when she telling him about something she liked, her eyes would shine and her lips didn't stop smiling. From a distance he heard a camera shoot, but he ignored it. The whole Wizarding World knows something happened between him and Luna, and why should he bother to stop them? He likes to see his picture and Luna on the front page of the _Daily Prophet_.

When Luna puts her free hand on the table, he wants to reach out and hold it tight, and maybe look at her right in the eye and talk about them. But after he put his hand on the table and made a slow motion to grab her hand, he heard a familiar voice, a very familiar voice. He tried not to growl at the sight of who was standing behind Luna, it was Sanguini!

"Miss Lovegood," Sanguini said hoarsely. His hands shoved into his trouser pocket.

Luna turned and her eyes widened. "You are Sanguini, aren't you?"

Sanguini smiled crookedly. "Yes, it's been awhile,"

"You don't look any different from the last time I saw you, you look even more handsome," Luna said with a smile on her face. Draco scowled at her. How dare she call another man handsome in front of him?

Sanguini chuckled, pleased with the compliment. "Thank you, Miss Lovegood, and you look beautiful too, look classy," he said, glancing at Draco who scowled at them both.

"Thank you," Luna blushed, "and calls me Luna."

"I like your name, Luna," Sanguini said in a seductive tone, causing Draco to narrow his eyes at him. "And who is this man?" Sanguini's dark eyes turned to Draco; he tried to suppress his laughter at the sight of his face.

"Draco Malfoy," Luna said turning her gaze at him. "Draco, this is-"

He interrupted. "Sanguini, I know," he said coldly. He silently cursed Sanguini to the moon and back.

"Mr. Malfoy," Sanguini said politely, nodding slightly, still struggling with his laugh that threatened to escape from his mouth.

Draco rolled his eyes at him as Luna didn't see.

"Where are you going, Sanguini?" Luna asked.

"Nowhere, I just walk around," Sanguini replied.

"Why didn't you join us to lunch? I like talking to you," she said with a grin, Draco's eyes widened in horror. "I have a lot of fun when we last spoke."

"I'm not sure that Mr. Malfoy loves the idea of me joining you." Sanguini's eyes turned to Draco. And Draco could see that he was mocking him, causing him to clench his fist under the table.

Luna turned to Draco and looked at him with big blue eyes and made him weak. "Is that all right for you, Draco?" Luna asked softly and innocently.

How could he say no if she gave him a puppy-like look? He thought.

"That's fine." He forced a smile.

" _Wonderful_ ," Luna said happily. "Please sit down." She instructs Sanguini

Sanguini happily takes a seat. "Thank you,"

"Where have you been?" Luna asked, completely ignoring Draco.

"I've been very busy the last few years," Sanguini said seriously. "There's a newborn Vampire I need to train," he muttered as he glanced over at Draco. "He's very stubborn." He shook his head pretending frustrating.

"It must be hard for you to train someone who doesn't want to be trained," Luna said sympathetically.

Draco's jaw fell to hear their conversation. How dare Sanguini talk about him as if he is not here? And how dare he take all Luna's attention that supposed for him only.

"Yes, that's very difficult for me," he said as he received a menu from the waiter. "He's been in the mating step, but when I told him he insisted that he didn't need a mate for him. But last time I saw him he was walking around and grinning with the woman he chose to be his mate like lovesick puppy."

"Maybe he doesn't like the fact that he's no longer human and the mating step is disgusting for him," Luna said seriously. "What about the woman? Does she know about him? "

Sanguini shook his head. "She doesn't," he said. "He's just bothersome himself to be someone else."

"I feel bad for him," Luna muttered, her tone becoming sad. "Um... I thought I was going to the toilet, excuse me," she said as she picked up her clutch bag.

Draco jerked his head when Luna was out of sight. "What do you think you're doing?" He hissed.

"Calm down," he murmured. "I plan to visit you to see your condition. But unfortunately you aren't in your Manor. As I was planning to have lunch I spotted you with Luna. Finally, you accept my advice."

"Send me a letter before you visit me," Draco said angrily, but managed to lower his voice.

"I don't have an owl, and I don't know how to use the owl," Sanguini said dismissively.

"Buy an owl, write a letter, roll it up, tie it to the owl's legs and let the owl bring your letter to me," Draco said irritably.

"You look unhappy to see me," Sanguini said.

"Very unhappy," Draco said approvingly.

"So how far are you right now?" Sanguini asked, ignoring Draco's anger.

"What?" Draco pretended not to know what he meant.

"How far is your relationship with Luna?"

Draco swallowed. Sharing about his love life with others is not what he likes. "We... we are just friends." He lied.

Sanguini growled. "Stop lying. If you keep denying, I'll take her from you, Luna is my type."

"Don't you dare," Draco hissed like a snake. The idea of Sanguini takes Luna away from him making his blood boil.

"Then just admit it," Sanguini said annoyed. "Mating step is not that bad, you know. It's the most fun step."

"Well, I haven't asked her out, I'm trying to get to know her," he said, ignoring his opinion of how fun the mating step is.

"You melted faster than I thought," Sanguini commented while sipping wine.

"What does that mean?" Draco demanded.

"I thought you would make a move if Luna started finding Rolf Scamander attractive," Sanguini muttered.

"How did you know about Rolf Scamander?" He asked.

Sanguini sighed heavily. "I've seen them have lunch together a long time ago."

Draco clenched his jaw. Anger began to take his mind.

"Calm down, it's been a long time before you decide to choose her as your mate. Besides Luna thinks Scamander is just a friend and nothing more," he muttered under his breath."This is the right time to make a move."

"I just made a move, I wouldn't be here with her if I did nothing, would I?" Draco said matter-of-factly.

"I mean further, more serious," Sanguini muttered.

"What?"

"Mark her," Sanguini said simply.

"I don't-"

Sanguini interrupted harshly before he can finish his sentence. "You can't deny anymore. Well, you might be able to deny that you don't want her, but deep down, I know you want her so bad," he said in a serious tone."Denying only makes you torture yourself."

"It's too early to mark her, I don't even know if she wants me too," Draco admitted.

"She wants you. Don't you see her eyes? It shines as she looks at you," Sanguini muttered dramatically.

"I want to tell her who I really am, if her reaction is positive I will mark her, but if negative-" he paused and mused. If her reaction is negative he will definitely lose her.

Sanguini nodded his understanding. He understood Draco's fears of rejection. "Take your time," he said quietly, not intending to continue the conversation further.

After lunch, Draco and Luna decide to go home. To be honest, Draco still wants to spend time with her, but she seems to prefer to spend the afternoon with her father.

"Thank you, Draco, I really have a great time," Luna said as they landed in front of her home, "and thanks for this," she muttered, glancing down at the paper bags in her hand. "You don't have to do this-"

"But I want to," Draco interrupted. He grabs her hand and holds it tightly. "Besides, I should be the one to thank you for spending your time," he said, giving his best smile. He knows that he is seducing her. The creature inside him wanted her as soon as possible.

Luna smiled sweetly. "You're welcome."

"I hope we can do it another time," he muttered softly as he squeezed her hand, "just the two of us," he added hoarsely.

Luna's heart was beating fast. She felt her cheeks begin to heat up. She bit her lower lip nervously.

Draco tried to suppress a growl at the act. Suddenly, he pulled her closer to him, causing her to gasp and dropped the paper bags in her hand. He looked down at her. She looks so delicious, he thought. He senses that he is starting to harden. He leaned down and captured her lips with his own.

His hand was wrapped around her tiny waist and the other on the back of her head. He kissed her passionately, roughly, and possessively. She will be his soon. He wants his scent linger on her whole body so that other men know that she is his. He wants to show her how good he is for her.

Luna was shocked by the sudden movements. It took a moment to realize that Draco kissed her again. But after that, she melted and kissed him back willingly. She growled softly when his kisses became rough, strangely she liked that. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him even closer, pressing their lips harder. Her hands slowly made its way into his hair and she grasps it.

"Hello there,"

A familiar voice makes Luna broke the kiss and push Draco gently. She turned around and found her father standing behind her. She looked down in embarrassment.

"Daddy," she murmured hoarsely. She was surprised to hear her own voice.

"I heard a noise outside, I thought it's a bunch of Nargles, but apparently it was you," Xeno said, amused by his daughter reaction. "Good afternoon, Mr. Malfoy." He nodded politely at Draco.

"Good afternoon, Sir," Draco said awkwardly. Feeling like a teenager caught kissing by his girlfriend's father. "Um... I have to go now, it's starting to rain."

"Too bad, I expect we can have a little chat," Xeno muttered. "But maybe next time,"

"I'll love it, Sir," he said politely. He turned his eyes to Luna and smiled. "Excuse me." With that he's apparated away, feeling very satisfied with how their date ends.


	13. On the Rainy Day

_Forgive me for grammatical errors and spelling mistakes._

 ** _Disclaimer_** _– I own nothing, except the plot!_

 ** _A/N_** _\- I dedicate this to those who have left a review in the previous chapter and also to my loyal readers and subscribers. Your support is very meaningful to me, thank you._

* * *

Chapter 13

The rain fell more and more rapidly, which initially only light rain suddenly became a rainstorm. The wind went crazy; lightning dotted the dark sky several times, 4 pm it feels like 9 pm. The air becomes cooler. And weather like this is a good time to sleep soundly, snuggling into a warm blanket and a soft bed.

That's what Luna is doing, although she sleeps on a loveseat rather than a bed, but it's very comfortable. Her hair is scattered everywhere. Her body was wrapped in a blanket. Her breathing is steady and you certainly know that she is in a dreamland where nothing and no one can bother her, not even the sounds of lightning that made Draco jump a little in the armchair.

Draco was busy with the files he'd brought from office to Malfoy Manor. In the last few days, he couldn't concentrate on his work in the office, because his mind would concentrate more on Luna and cause his work to pile up like a mountain. His mind would wonder what Luna was doing while he was in the office, and he would answer himself, perhaps baking, painting, gardening, reading, or even hanging out with Rolf Scamander. And that thought will make him sullen and succeed in making his day chaotic.

He sighed heavily as he turned his eyes on the sleeping Luna, she looked very peaceful. She visits him more often now, especially when he decides to go home as fast as today. She had only been up about an hour ago, but since he was busy and not being a good partner in their conversation, she chose to sleep. He feels bad though for ignoring her, but he doesn't mean it that way, she will surely understand, she understands him. _I'll_ _make it up later_ , he thought.

His relationship with Luna is...blurry. They both act like lovers, they hugging, kissing, and do what the lovers do (except shagging) but it's not clear whether they're lovers or just friends, or maybe friends with benefits, he's pouting, definitely no . None of them ever talked about their relationship. Well, he always thinks to talk about _them_. But every time the words are at the tip of his tongue, there are two voices he always hears in his mind, the optimist and the pessimist. The optimist always says _'just tell her, if she doesn't like you she will not accept all your kisses_ ' or _'she can't be here if she doesn't like you'_ , and the optimist always says ' _what do you expect? You are a Death Eater and a monster now. Why does an angel want to date you?_ ' or ' _who will fall into the dark man with a dark past and future?_ 'or something like that. And the worst part is the pessimist always wins.

He stood up from the armchair and approached her; he fixed the blanket and kissed her temple and forehead gently. How he likes to kiss her like this. He smiled softly, then left to go to his room and retrieve some files he forgot.

When he returns, he sees Luna crawling toward the flames. His eyes grew in horror; he dropped the file on the floor and ran towards her before she got closer to the fireplace. He wraps his arms around her and pulls her away from the fireplace; strangely she's fighting him, struggling to get out of his embrace.

"You can't crawl into the fire, Luna!" He said frantically still holding her tightly.

"I need fire, I'm cold, I'm hungry. Please, someone help me." She sobbed, her eyes still closed, her tone sounded frightened.

And something hit him. She dreamed of her becoming a prisoner in his dungeon during the war. He felt like slapped, guilt rained down on him. He should help her. He did help her several times like giving her extra food when people weren't around or tucking the blanket through the bars, but that wasn't enough, he should help her to run away or at least comfort her. But he was a coward; he just watched her from afar in the darkness making sure Wormtail did nothing to her or Mr. Ollivander.

"Shhh...It's okay, you'll be safe now," he mumbled in her ear and rubbed her back gently.

"I'm cold, please, help me, she'll come again," she mumbled in fear, her whole body trembling, tears streaming from her eyes and wetting his shirt.

Draco couldn't help himself, he finds himself crying with her, cry for her, he could feel her pain that made his chest ache. He knows who she means, and he's glad that she's dead. "I'll protect you from now on, Luna," he said softly, a tear drop in her hair.

Then, he carried her, intending to take her to his room, where the fireplace wasn't as big as this room. He holds her close to his chest, she has fallen back asleep, he wonders, if she will remember what happened, maybe not, most people don't remember what they say in their sleep they may not realize that they are talking in their sleep . So, he decides not to say anything, he doesn't want to make her dig bad memories while she's in his dungeon. He doesn't want her to get hurt because of him.

When he reached his room, he put her gently in his bed like a baby, he took a blanket and covered her well, make sure she was warm so she no longer tried to crawl into the fireplace.

Then he joined her in bed, wrapping his strong arms around her waist. He buried his nose in her hair and inhaled her scent. Slowly, he drifts off to sleep.

Draco's eyes opened slowly as he felt Luna squirm, trying to take his arms off her. "What are you doing, Luna?" He asked his voice hoarse from sleep.

"Oh, you're awake," she murmured. "I want to go home, Draco, it's supper time, my dad must have been waiting for me,"

He feels sorrow taking over, he always feels that way when Luna will leave him to go home. He wants her to stay with him, but he doesn't dare to tell her, otherwise they haven't decided to date. "Oh," he said bitterly and released his arms from her unwillingly.

"Why am I here, Draco?" She asked as she sat down and fixed her golden hair.

"You talk and walk in your sleep," he said truthfully, but didn't intend to say what had happened.

"Really?" she sounded surprised. "I've never talked and walked in my sleep in the last few years, that's weird,"

"Maybe your habit has returned," he responded casually.

"Possibly," she said approvingly. "What did I say?"

He had been expecting the question.

"You said you were cold and walked around and only Merlin knew what you were looking for." He didn't lie, did he? Well, maybe just a little.

She giggled. "That really sounds like me,"

He forced a smile. "Yes, is it,"

"I have to go, Draco," she said as she stood up. "Is my stuff still in your study?"

"Yes," he replied simply and followed her.

Luna, however, could sense that Draco didn't like the idea of her leaving him. She doesn't like to leave him in this big Manor alone, he must be lonely, though he never says anything but she knows, she can see it from his face. She's the only one who visits him regularly and accompanies him every day, she never sees his former classmates visiting or sending mail, none. And she knows how it feels when no one wants to be friends with you because you...are different or not considered.

"Draco," she muttered under her breath as she donned her white coat.

"Hmm?"

"Do you want to join me and my dad for dinner?" Luna questioned.

"Did your father don't mind?" He asks, surprised by her offer, but he's happy.

She smiled. "Of course not," she said kindly. "My dad must be cooking more tonight,"

"How do you know?" He asked with amusement.

"I just know," she smiled. "So, did you join us or not?"

"Your friend will not be there, are they?" He asks carefully making sure she's not offended, although he doubts that someone like Luna has ever been offended, but he's just being careful.

She laughed softly. "No,"

"All right, then," he said happily. "We can use floo network," he said as he took his own coat.

"It's better if we apparating, my dad always turns off the floo network after he goes home," she said, "he doesn't want to be bothered by his employees after he is home," she added as he took his hand. He had no chance to answer because she had brought him to side along apparition.

Not long, they land on the front porch. Draco winced as he heard the sound of water hitting the ground. The rain getting heavier, maybe in a few hours will make the entire Wizarding World will flood, he thought dryly.

He came back to reality when the light from inside the house made his eyes narrowed slightly.

"Come in, Draco." Luna practically pulled him inside.

"You're home." Xenophilius suddenly came out of nowhere, his blue eyes turning to Draco. "Mr. Malfoy."

"Good evening, Sir," he said politely.

"Good evening, Mr. Malfoy," Xeno said kindly.

"He'll join us for dinner," Luna says as she grabs his coat and hangs it.

"More company," Xeno said happily. "I made a lot of Ravioli pasta today."

"Ravioli?" Luna exclaimed happily. "You have to try the Ravioli pasta my dad made, it tastes really good," he told Draco.

"Come on then before the pasta gets cold," Xeno said, making his way to the dining room.

"This is Luna's favorite food," Xeno murmured to Draco as they sat. "When she was a kid she was hard to eat and just wanted to eat candy, but when her mother gave her Ravioli pasta she started to leave her candy and prefer pasta, she liked all kinds of pasta," he said with a smile, his eyes focused on Luna's back who busy placing the pasta on the plate.

Draco smiled sadly at the story, he was jealous of Luna. Luna has parents who love her more than anything, unlike him, his mother did love him, but she never gave him enough affection, let alone his father, he sneered at the thought. He even doubts if they know what his favorite food is, they don't bother for something simple like that.

"What is your favorite food, Mr. Malfoy?" Xeno suddenly asks, he can see the sadness from the look on his face.

He paused for a moment. He remembered when he was 7 years old and his parents took him to Mexico for a vacation, he remembered ever trying...Burritos, yes, Burritos, he really likes the food. "Burritos," he said softly, "and please, calls me Draco, Sir."

"I like Burritos too, it's my favorite food," Xeno said happily, "and I'll call you Draco for your wishes."

The two of them fell silent as Luna returned and placed the plates in front of them. "This is Chicken Ravioli with Creamy Mushroom Sauce," she whispered to Draco as she took a seat beside him. "I'll make for you later," she added.

He made a face. "I doubt you can cook," he said playfully.

"Of course I can," she said stubbornly. "I'll show you later."

When they finish dinner, Draco doesn't go straight home, Luna tells him that he can stay for a while, while Xeno is in his study to finish some work he takes from office. She drags him upstairs, where he comes up with a comfortable sofa and a large TV.

"Want to watch a movie?" Luna questioned while picking out a DVD

"Yes, that sounds great," he replied as he took a seat on the couch.

"Here we go," she said after inserting the DVD into the DVD player, then she sat beside him. "I honestly prefer to watch in the cinema, but..." she paused because of the giggles that escaped from her mouth.

"But?" Draco questioned in amusement.

"A lot of couples kissing and it's very noisy," she said as she covered her face with a pillow caused by embarrassment. "They must be amateurs' kisser," she mocked.

Draco laughed at her statement. He never heard such a thing before. "Really?" he said while holding back his laughter.

"Really," she replied, still giggling. "Don't you hear it? It was very noisy and wet, very disturbing,"

His laughter grew louder, he threw his head back. "So that's why you didn't seem to enjoy the movie much?"

"Yes, I really want to leave then," she said.

"Are you a very good kisser then?" He asked playfully.

"I don't know, you tell me," she replied, putting her head on his shoulder, eyes focusing on TV screen.

"You are," he replied in a hoarse voice. He turned his face and stared intently at her. "You are a good kisser, make me addicted," he added.

He could see her face turn red. They've kissed a couple of times, but every time they're intimate, he's always nervous, and he knows Luna feels the same way, he can even listen to her heartbeat, it might explode.

Slowly, he bent down and closed his eyes, catching her lips with his own. He shifted for a better position and gave him easier access to her lips. He wrapped his arms around her waist and placed her in his lap. He deepens the kiss, licks her mouth greedily. He is addicted to her; he can't get through the day without tasting her. She is a forbidden fruit that he shouldn't taste, but he is ignorant prat, the more they forbid him, the more he will try and he has to bear the consequences.

"Be mine," he whispered against her lips. He didn't realize the words escaped from his mouth easily.

Suddenly Luna broke a kiss and stared at him with wide eyes. He regretted having said it, but he couldn't pull the words back, he felt very foolish.

"What?" Luna asked in surprise. She didn't expect him to say it so soon. She expects him to say it at least another month, not that she minds, she's just surprised and happy.

"Never mind," he says nervously and puts her back on the couch.

"No," she said stubbornly. "Say that again,"

He swallowed uncomfortably. She definitely won't let go. "Be mine," he said quietly, even he couldn't hear what he was saying. "Be my girlfriend," he foolishly added.

Luna sighed heavily and closed her eyes tightly, never in her wildest dreams imagining Draco Malfoy telling her that. She opened her eyes slowly and saw his nervous face, she smiled gently. "Of course," she replied quietly.

Draco grinned like an idiot now. He wants to say something but he can't find his voice, he just opens and closes his mouth like a fish. He's too excited, too happy; he forgets when he last felt this way, probably never until now. Instead, he cupped her face and kissed her passionately, causing Luna to giggle. "Mine," he mutters against his girlfriend's lips. Luna is his girlfriend now, and he is Luna's boyfriend now, he thought stupidly.


	14. Vampire Mode

_Forgive me for grammatical errors and spelling mistakes._

 ** _Disclaimer_** _– I own nothing, except the plot!_

 ** _A/N_** _– I just posted a new story called 'Beautiful Beast', it's another Draco/Luna. I hope you don't mind to read it. Thank you._

* * *

Chapter 14

This week is the best week Draco has ever had. He has been dating Luna for a week and he has never been this happy. Luna is an amazing girlfriend. She always has time for him even though she has returned to work in the hospital. They would meet at lunch and dinner, then spend the rest of their time by making out at his Manor. But making out with Luna actually tortures him, not that he doesn't like kissing her or touch her whole body, it's just that he can barely control himself every time their kiss gets hotter and makes her wrap her legs around him, he'll go crazy.

He can't go any further, though he wants to throw Luna into his bed and tear off the clothes she wears every time he meets her, he just can't, it's forbidden, he'll definitely kill her slowly if he becomes selfish. Instead, he would kiss her hard and passionately, making her lips swells and bruised. He will also leave a red mark on her neck, but he will avoid her pulse where her scent is always strongest at that point.

He smirked as he recalled how publicly reacted when he and Luna were dating. The peers are crazy. They follow them everywhere and ask questions that he thinks are stupid and unreasonable, especially on Luna, they'll ask her whether she doesn't suspect him that he's giving her love potions or love spells, or if he blackmailed her and forced her to date him, otherwise he will kill her or his father. He just snorted at the question, they just stupid. Luna is smart; she can't be affected on love potions or love spells, and blackmailed her? Luna is a good talker, she can turn things around if she is cornered, and blackmailed her is definitely something useless. People don't know his Luna, only he who knows Luna well and her father too and maybe Weaselatte too.

He tightens his arms around Luna who slept on his chest. She has helped him to return to his apartment today. Ever since he felt stronger and more relaxed, he decided to return to the Muggle London. He kissed the top of her head and stroked her cheek gently, she was very pretty, he thought as he looked at her.

Suddenly, he began to lose his temperature; Luna would wake up if his body temperature returned to _normal_. He let go of his arms around her and rested her head on the pillow slowly, not wanting to wake her. He walked to a closet and opened it, there's a safes box inside, he pressed the password when he heard a strange sound he opened the safes box, inside the safes box there's drawers, he opened first drawer and took a small tube with a pale blue liquid in it. After he had made sure the safes box was locked perfectly, he returned to Luna, sat down beside her and drank the contents of the tube with one gulp. He growled softly as the liquid was in his stomach, giving him a warm sensation but making all his muscles tense. For a moment he changed his form to the Vampire. His skin turned paler, his veins clearly visible on his skin, it was like his skin was transparent, his eyes as red as blood, and his fangs enlarged. Slowly, he lies helpless next to his girlfriend, trying to ignore the scent that tempts his nose. And in an instant, he was deep in slumber.

When Draco wakes up, he feels his body temperature has been normal like a human being. He fumbled the sheets next to him and growled when he found nothing, the sheets was cold too, Luna had gone long time ago, he thought sadly. But he found something in bed, a paper. He picked it up and started reading.

 _My dearest Draco,_

 _If you read this I have left. I tried to wake you but you didn't move at all, you must be very tired. And Draco, I forgot to tell you that we can't go to lunch tomorrow because I have surgery until 4:30pm, but I'll see you at dinner, don't scowl._

 _Forever yours,_

 _Luna_

Draco scowled as he read Luna's message. Why didn't she tell him that she had a surgery before she fell asleep in his bed? Did she try to stay away from him? He shook his head angrily. What was he thinking? Luna will not lie to him. She's not good at lying; even if she's lying he can know that.

He got out of bed and put the paper from Luna in the drawer before he prepared to go to the office.

While at Ottery St. Catchpole, Xenophilius Lovegood is preparing breakfast for him and his daughter. He loves cooking for his daughter; it's something he will do happily. This morning he made one of Luna's favorite foods, pancakes.

"Good morning, Daddy." Luna smiled broadly and took a seat. "Oh, pancakes!" She exclaimed with delight when she saw the pancakes were on her plate.

Xeno smiled as he stirred the tea. "Good morning, Luna,"

"Is there something you want to tell me?" Luna asked as she saw her father's expression, to be honest, she had seen the look on his face turn strange the past week. She knew there was something her father wanted to say.

Xeno sighs. "Yes," he said in a serious tone.

"Say it," Luna murmured as she put the fork and paid her full attention to what her father wanted to say. "Is it about me and Draco?" Luna finally spoke after her father didn't say anything for two minutes.

"Yes, is it," he replied. "Are you serious about him?" He asked worriedly, although the young Mr. Malfoy has been changed but he is still worried about his daughter's relationship with Lucius Malfoy's son. Xeno is not worried about his past, it's not a problem for him, what he's worried about is whether Draco is really serious about Luna? He is aware of Draco's reputation as a bully at Hogwarts. And he's worried if his romantic relationship with Luna is just a joke for him.

"Of course I am serious," Luna replied calmly. She wasn't surprised by such a question. The type of question has often been asked of her lately. People doubt Draco; she understands that, she will not blame them for doubting and suspicious of Draco after what he did. "He's not the same Draco that people used to know, he's different now," she said with a small smile on her lips.

"I can see that," Xeno said without hesitation. "I believe in your choice, Luna, but I just want you to be careful, he is a Malfoy, I don't want you to get hurt,"

That's exactly what Hermione and Ginny said after learning of her new relationship with Draco. "Don't worry, everything will be fine,"

"Rolf was disappointed after learning that," Xeno said.

"Please, convey my apology to Rolf, and tell him we are still friends." Oh yes, Luna aware of Rolf's feelings for her. But Rolf is too busy with his expeditions so she is so rare to meet him so that she finds comfort in Draco.

"I will," Xeno replied, sipping her tea. "So you have surgery today?"

Luna nodded as her attention returned to the pancakes before her. "Yes, another liver transplant surgery," she said.

"You have to eat a lot so you can concentrate," Xeno said. "Don't forget the Butter Beer cork so Wrackspurt won't get you,"

Draco tapped his foot on the ground impatiently. He was waiting for Luna outside the hospital. He has been waiting for about 10 minutes. He glances at his watch, she should be out now, he thought with concern. She was 5 minutes late and she wasn't usually late. He decides to wait another 5 minutes before going inside and drags her out for dinner.

But he discards his intent when his favorite witch comes out of the hospital exit. She spotted him and smiled broadly, waving her hand toward him. Draco's smile widened as she got closer, how he missed her.

"Hello," she said, kissing his cheek gently. "Are you waiting a long time?"

"Yes, I plan to drag you out if you don't come out in 5 minutes," he said as he gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"I'm sorry, there's a critical patient and needs help immediately," she said, hooking her arm with his.

"Male or female?" he can't help but be possessive of her.

"Man," she replied. "Don't sulk like that. It's not like I touched him in a sensual way," she said as his face darkened. Luna is not surprised by his possessiveness, strangely she likes it, it makes him look cute.

He jerked his head at her. "Did you touch your patients in a sensual way?" Draco questioned.

"Yes, but only you, you are my patient once," she whispered. Her breath brushed against his skin and makes him shudder.

"It better stay that way," he said huskily and kissed her gently. But he broke a kiss before their kisses got hotter, besides, they were in public. "Let's go, I have reserved a table for us,"

"All right," she said as she tightened the hold on him before he took her into side along apparation.

As they landed in a deserted alley in the Muggle London, Draco felt his ears start buzzing again, but this wasn't as bad as in the cinema. He frowned and looked around.

"What's the matter, Draco?" Luna questioned as she saw his changed expression.

"Nothing, I just make sure no one sees when we land," he lied. He felt his chest tighten as he lied to her.

"We must hurry, it will rain," she said as she dragged him out of the alley.

As the couple walked on the sidewalk along with the Muggles passing by, Draco can't help, but feels uncomfortable with the buzzing in his ears, what exactly is this? He thought. He can't concentrate on anything; he doesn't even know what Luna is saying. He tried to pay more attention to her but he couldn't hear what she was saying, she sounded vaguely, so did the voices around him. He knows that other Vampire is around, he can feel their presence, but he can't see them.

His ears buzzed more as his eyes landed on a man. He's tall, maybe as tall as he is; he has pale skin, and has sandy blond hair. He looked at him with his hazel eyes. As he passes by, he swears that he is smirking at him. It's like he knows something about him. He petrified for a moment; he turned his head and found the man had disappeared. What is this? He thought confusedly.

"Draco,"

He returned to reality when he heard Luna's soft voice. He looked down at her.

"Are you alright? I see you are confused. We don't have to dinner outside if you feel bad," Luna said worriedly. She knows that he doesn't pay attention to her as he speaks. She just looked around; it was like he was being careful.

"That's nonsense, I'm fine, love." He assures her and kisses her temple. He feels much more comfortable now.

"Well if you say so." She smiled at him.

When they got to the restaurant and started their dinner. Draco had forgotten about the strange man who smirked at him. His mind and eyes only focused on Luna who was telling a story with enthusiasm. Her lips didn't stop smiling and her voice always managed to make him feel relaxed. How lucky he was to have her. He can't imagine if he lost her. He's only dated her about a week, but there's no doubt that he loves her, and it makes him even more afraid to tell who he really is. He will hide his identity a little longer. He knew it was wrong, but he was happy to be with her, especially when all her attention was shown only to him.

However, his happiness didn't last long as he spotted the same man sitting not far from their table, he looked at him and smirked before turning his head on his date. He froze. What is this? He thought he was getting annoyed. Why is he everywhere? Who is he? Why he behaves like he knows who he is.

"I have to go to the toilet," he told Luna. "I won't be long," he added before leaving to the toilet.

When he has been in the toilet, he went to the sink and washed his hands. He wondered who he was. Did he follow him? Does he know him? He shook his head, it was ridiculous, he was nobody, it was probably he who overreacted. Yes, he just overreacts. He dries his hands and intends to return to Luna. But when he makes his way back to Luna, he passed the man again. And this time he was sure of what he saw. His eyes turned red. His skin was very pale and he was able to see his veins. He smirked again at him, the tip of his fangs escaped from his lips. The man is a Vampire too.


	15. The Truth

_Forgive me for grammatical errors and spelling mistakes._

 ** _Disclaimer_** _– I own nothing, except the plot!_

* * *

Chapter 15

 _He flipped her over so that she lies on her back, then he directs his manhood to her entrance, entering her once more. Both moaned in pleasure. He looked down at her, the moonlight made her hair look silver than blond, her skin looked like porcelain, very soft and made him unable to stop touching her. He landed down, kissed her lips gently and passionately before thrusting. He pressed his forehead against hers and looked at her right in the eye, her eyes shining with love. He thrust harder, faster, and deeper, causing her gasping, she couldn't bear with pleasure that he gave. His name escaped from her pink lips and made him quicken his pace. He growled harder as her walls tightened, and she shouted his name, it was enough to push him to the edge and spilling his release into her._

 _He looked down and found her smiling sweetly to him. She said something but wasn't clear in his ear, her voice sounded like his alarm, which made him annoyed._

He growled as he heard the alarm sound louder, he opened his eyes and threw the alarm into the corner of the room, the silence filled his room instantly. It was just a dream, he thought, but it felt very real. He pushed the blanket and his eyes widened in embarrassment, his front pants wet. Salazar! He has a wet dream, how embarrassing. It's like he's back to his third year, he thought angrily.

 _What the fuck is Luna has done to me?_

Hastily he headed to the bathroom and let go of his sweatpants and tossed it into a pile of laundry. He was surprised to see his member still standing firm. He runs his fingers through his platinum hair, what's wrong with him?

Exasperated, he stepped into the shower and stroked himself. How pathetic, he has a girlfriend but he can't shag his own girlfriend, he thought as he stroked himself more firmly and quickly, he moaned softly, refusing to admit that this is so much fun, it would be much more fun if Luna were here and helped him.

He has been dating Luna for about two months, and they have never done anything other than making out. She has tried several times to take him to bed, but he plays dumb, pretending not to know what she wants. He knows that she wants _it_ , he feels the same way, he even wants _it_ ten times worse, but he can't do that to her. Just a drop of his sperm will make a baby grow inside her, and their baby will kill her slowly, he doesn't want it to happen to her.

He has been careful around her lately, he always asks her out on a public place, like a restaurant or cinema, anywhere as long as there is no bed around them he will take her there.

 _Maybe it's better if I tell who I really am._

He has been thinking to tell who he really is lately; he doesn't want to get too carried away and continue acting in front of her and pretending to be someone else. Well, he's still Draco, but he's not the same anymore, isn't he? In front of her he will become Draco Malfoy, a boy now a man she met at Hogwarts and the Slytherin prince. But behind her back, he became a new figure, still the same person and the same background, but without soul and life, he was also cruel and... He couldn't thinking something worse than cruel, he just cruel and evil. Maybe he's worse than Voldemort; at least the Dark Lord doesn't drink human blood, does he?

He stepped out after the shower. He dries himself up and wraps a towel around his waist. He watches his reflection in the mirror. His skin is flawless with no defect at all; his shoulders and chest broader, and his abs will make any woman want to touch it. He got this body not because of Quidditch or workout. He gets this body after the Vampire venom flows in his blood and turns him into a monster.

 _Does Luna still see him the same after she knows who he really is?_

He sighed heavily and withdrew from the mirror; he had to be ready with her reaction. He will not force her to accept him if she is disgusted or afraid of him, he will fully understand. Who will love a beast? No one, except a stupid girl from a fairy tale he accidentally read in bookstore many months ago, he sneered at the thought, Muggles and their princes and princess', what a stupid stories.

* * *

"I don't know what you see in him, Luna," Ginny muttered to her blond friend. She feels bad for Luna for falling for a man like Draco Malfoy, Malfoy doesn't deserve her, Luna is too sweet and too lovely for Malfoy. She just can't see why they are still together. It may be only two months but she thinks it's like a year.

Luna stirs her tea and smiles at Ginny. They have had this conversation more than ten times, and she patiently explains what she sees in Draco. "I see a lot in him, something no one else can see," she muttered softly.

"Like what?" Hermione questioned, she was as surprised as Ginny. Neville or Rolf would be much more suited to her. "He still sees us with the same disgusted look,"

"He never saw me like that," Luna answered quietly.

"Don't you suspect that he wants to do something to you? I mean, why does he show interest in you all of a sudden?" Ginny said her tone full of suspicion.

Luna took a deep breath. "He didn't show interest in me all of a sudden. This feeling arises because we both understand each other,"

"I still can't see that, sometimes I wish it was just a dream, no offense, Luna, but you and Malfoy don't fit together," Hermione muttered.

Luna smiled. "That's fine, lots of people are say something like that, but somehow it makes us stronger and closer," she said. "I think I love him,"

"What?" Ginny almost choked on her cheesecake.

"Impossible," Hermione muttered under her breath, staring at her in surprise, it was like she proved that the Nargles were real. "Are you sure, Luna?"

She shrugged and smiled. Yes, she loves him; this feeling has come only recently. Whenever she's with Draco, she just wants to be around him and doesn't want to go, she wants to hug him and tell him stories. This feeling is an alien for her. For a girl like her, falling in love is something rare. So, once she loves someone, she will not let go easily. That's pretty scary to be honest, but isn't that reasonable?

* * *

He looked out the window holding a glass with red thick liquid inside, he sipped slowly, letting the liquid do the job. He plans to tell Luna who he really is, he has been tired of pretending, he is ready. Although he is afraid to lose her, but lying to her always makes his chest feel tight, he just loves her too much, even though he has never said it before.

He glanced at his watch, she should be here now, she was late. He placed the empty glass on the table, making sure the vase covered it. He turned his head toward the door as he smelled her scent, she was here. With a quick pace, he heads for the door and opens it before she can knock on the door. She stood there with a smile on her face, her smile always managed to make him melt like butter.

"Hello," she greeted, waving her hand briefly.

He didn't reply to her greeting, instead, he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly; he buried his face in her hair. He missed her so much; he hasn't seen her since yesterday. "I miss you," he whispered to her hair, causing her to giggle. He pulled his face away and frowned like a child. "Don't you miss me?"

"Of course I miss you, Draco," she said as she gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "You're not going to ask me in?" She questioned playfully.

"Come in," he said before pulling her in, causing her to giggle. He closed the door and locked it, then pressed his lips against hers; he kissed her hungrily and greedily. She kissed him with the same passion. She wraps her arms around his neck, bringing his face closer to hers. They growled as their tongues massaged each other and tasted each other. He pulled away and pressed his forehead against hers. He pulled her closer to him, trying to record every detail of her curves in his memory.

"Are you okay, Draco?" Luna asked gently when she saw his face looks sad. Not usually he looks like this, it worried her.

"I'm fine, love, I'm just glad you're here," he replied and kissed her forehead. "Sit down; I'll make you hot chocolate,"

She cocked her head. "You don't usually make me hot chocolate, you usually let me do it myself," she murmured, starting suspiciously. What did he hide? Did he ask her to come to settle their relationship? She began to wonder worriedly.

"I just want to do it for you," he said softly. Slowly, he let go of his arms around her.

She complied and sat on the couch and waited for him. She tried to distract her mind by watching TV. It was strange to see TV and some Muggle technology was in Draco's apartment. She rests her back and brings her legs close to her chest while focusing her mind on the TV screen. Within minutes, Draco returns and brings two mugs of hot chocolate; he places them on the table. As he sits down, she snuggles closer to him, feeling the warmth of his body against hers.

Both just sit and don't say a word, their eyes focus on the TV screen, they don't even know what they watch, their minds are somewhere else, they both have their own thoughts.

Luna becomes impatient, she pauses to give him a chance to speak, but he doesn't say anything. She decides to find out; she looks up and asks quietly. "Is there something you want to tell me, Draco?"

Draco looks down; his gray eyes meet her blue eyes. "I ..." he paused; he couldn't bear to lose her.

She pulls herself away from him and turns her whole body over to him. "Is this about our relationship?" She asked with a frown on her forehead indicating that she was worried. "Do you want to end this relationship?" She asked quietly, very quietly.

"It's not about our relationship, Luna, but whether this relationship will end or not is your decision," he replied looking down, he couldn't bear to see her, the more he saw her, the more he couldn't let her go.

"What is it?" she asked, feeling increasingly worried.

"It's about me, about who I am," he whispered.

"I know who you are," she muttered.

"It's different," he replied. "This fact will probably make you run away from me,"

"Are you gay?" She asked innocently, her eyes growing.

"What? No," he replied quickly."I won't snog you senseless like there's no tomorrow if I'm gay,"

"So what?"

"Something," he muttered under his breath.

"Tell me,"

"I thought you should see it for yourself," he said. "But first, I want you to know that... I love you, I really do, I never feel these feelings on others, only you," he added as he looked at her, she smiled happily at him, but he wasn't sure if she could still Smiling after seeing who he really is. Slowly, he changed his form. His pale skin turned increasingly pale, his nails grew longer and sharper, his body temperature dropped dramatically, his beautiful grey eyes turned red, and his fangs are growing. Slowly, he lifted up his eyes. He wasn't surprised at the look on her face, it was like she just found Crumple Horned-Snorkack, and it broke him.

His hand made its way to hers, wanting to touch her. "Will you accept me as I am?" He asked quietly.

Luna froze; she didn't believe what she saw. Her eyes widened and her mouth fell open. She always thought that her thoughts about Draco were probably a Vampire is nothing but bullshit. But here she is now, seeing him transform into a Vampire, she doesn't recognize those scary red eyes, she doesn't recognize him. She never met a Vampire other than Sanguini, and it frightened her to death.

As she realizes that his ice-cold hand holds hers, panic takes over her. She pulls her hand away from him roughly and does what others do when meeting with a Vampire, running away. She grabbed her clutch bag, heels, and coat in a hurry, she left his apartment without turning her head and seeing the impact she was causing to him.

As for him, he just sat there and smiled weakly, he didn't blame her. She should have been afraid of him, or even disgusted, he expects such a reaction from her, it didn't surprise him. But strangely, it still hurts, really hurt, like a knife stabbing his chest over and over again, and he hopes to die to stop the pain.

He looked at the spot where he saw her for the last time. A tear flows from his eyelids, he still has a small smile on his lips and you can see the tip of his fangs through his lips. He took a breath and let another tear flow, he mumbled softly. "I understand,"

* * *

 ** _A/N_** _\- It's very hard to write this chapter, especially if I have to make one of them getting hurt. And I know it's very un-Luna-like, but I want to add a bit of drama here and I hope it works._


	16. Sadness and Regret

_Forgive me for grammatical errors and spelling mistakes._

 ** _Disclaimer_** _– I own nothing, except the plot!_

 ** _A/N_** _– I'm not too eager to write this chapter, I'm sorry if you find this boring._

* * *

Chapter 16

Sanguini has been watching him for a week, he's a mess, he's being brutal, he's really like a beast. He will attack anyone who is blocking his path, he also doesn't hesitate to transform in front of humans. So he always follows him wherever he goes, just in case he gets into trouble again.

He felt bad for him. He knows what's going on without Draco having to tell him. Her rejection really had a bad impact on him. He didn't even go to the office so he had to take over his office for a while. Fortunately, he knows how his company works. And he is a pretty talented business man.

Now, he was sitting in the living room in Draco's apartment, he was staring blankly out the window, a glass of brandy in his hand, and the other is in his pocket. Even with his back facing him, he knew that he was frowning, probably holding back his tears. He never saw Draco crying, not even when he found out he was a Vampire, a second rate Vampire. But lately he saw him crying, or shedding tears. Maybe if he wasn't a Vampire, he would taunt him for being like a sissy, but this is different. He has been rejected by his mate, a mate he has chosen.

And speaking of Luna, he is shocked by her behavior. He never thought that she could be able to hurt someone like Draco. Not that he blames her; he understands why she's like that. But he always thinks that Luna is different, even after what happened he thought she had never changed. But his knowledge is wrong; she is just like the others, she reacts like most people if they meet Vampire. He should have done his research more thoroughly so he didn't encourage Draco to make a move on her.

"I'm going out," Draco's hoarse voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Where?" He asked, his eyes following him.

"Out," he replied flatly and disappeared in an instant. He shook his head and wished he hadn't done anything stupid out there.

Draco walked on the sidewalk in London under the moonlight silently. Moon always reminds him of Luna, she after all is the moon goddess. He misses her very badly. It's very painful to hold his longing for her. He must restrain himself to apparate to St. Mungo's and burst into her room and pulled her in his arms, whispered words of love and wouldn't let her go. But he doesn't want to make a fool of himself. She has made everything clear that there is no future for them.

He let his foots take him, doesn't care if they took him on another trouble. He just wanted to distract his mind. He can't think straight, she fills his brain, demands to focus all his attention and his thoughts on her and he willingly obeys her.

His mind was too occupied to Luna so he didn't realize that he was bumping a bunch of men and causing a beer bottle being held by one of them to fall, maybe he realized but didn't care about them, he just kept going.

"Oi," one of them shouted, he just ignored them and kept walking aimlessly. His behavior made a bunch of half-drunk men upset, they chased him and stopped right in front of him, blocking his way and it wasn't a wise move. "Didn't you going to apologize?"

Draco raised his head and looked at them with his grey eyes. "Get out of my way," he murmured almost sounding like a hiss.

"He sulked," one of them mocked, and it caused them to chuckle.

"He's such a pretty boy with lovely hair," the others scoffed, causing them to laugh.

"Why are you sulking? Does your mummy no longer want to buy you your favorite hair product?" Their laughter grew louder.

He just stared at them with deathly stare, his temper rising. Their laughter grew louder in his ears and it really bothered him. He straightened his shoulders and clenched his jaw.

"What? Are you angry?" One of them said in between his laughter.

"What hair products do you use? Maybe I can get a hair like that," the others scoffed again.

He couldn't hold his anger anymore, his anger too big to bear; beside he needed to vent his frustration. He clenched his fists and transformed into a Vampire, he didn't felt like to use his wand now. He smirked and showed his fangs.

Since they don't realize who they are dealing with now, they just continue laugh. And in an instant one of them had been in Draco's grip. He dug his sharp nails on his neck. They stopped laughing instantly, some of them who still sober decided to run, some stayed, they were too shaken.

He wrinkled his nose in disgust as his blood flowed from his fingers to his wrist and left a red stain. He let go of his grip and turned his attention to the two remaining men. "I can smell the smell of your blood, Muggle blood, so disgusting," he hissed while making his way on them.

"Draco, what are you doing?" It was Sanguini; he followed Draco because he had a bad feeling about him. He suspects that he will make trouble and attack some people, and apparently, his intuition is right.

"Go away, it's none of your business," Draco replied coolly, his eyes still on two men. Their eyes widen and their mouths agape open, their whole body trembles, even now they have been sitting on the ground, too weak to remain standing.

"You have to stop now," Sanguini insisted. "These people do nothing,"

"This is none of your business," Draco repeated angrily, his red eyes glaring at Sanguini.

"Come on, Draco, you'll regret this later," Sanguini's eyes moved on to the man who lay helpless on the ground, but he was still alive. "Think about Luna, how would she react if she knew you had killed to vent your anger?" He didn't want to mention her name, but he had no choice.

Draco's eyes softened as he mentioned her name. Luna wouldn't be happy if she found out that he was killing to vent his anger. Indeed, she was afraid of him, but he didn't want to be a killer in front of her. Although they don't have a future together, at least he wants to make a good image in her eyes.

He took a deep breath and changed his form back into his human form. He looked at the two men who were still scared; he couldn't just let them go. He took his wand under his jacket and aimed it at them, he muttered under his breath." _Obliviate_!"

Then his attention moved on to the man who lay, he pointed his wand. He heals his neck before erasing his memory as well.

Sanguini breathes in relief that Draco comes to his senses faster. He hadn't known Draco well since he built the foundations around him to keep people from entering his life. But he knew, being a killer was never crossed his mind.

* * *

Luna is sitting in the hospital cafeteria. She has lunch with her friend and fellow healer. She just sits quietly and completely ignores Siera, she just looks down at her plate and twirls the spaghetti in her fork. She certainly listens to what Siera is saying, but her brain refuses to process what she says. Her mind replayed the incident a week ago.

She doesn't know whether running away is a right decision. She loves Draco, there's no doubt about that. But who he is now, that's hard to believe. All this time, her suspicions, his strange behavior, led her to a reality she couldn't believe. She thought she believed everything, but she was wrong. Even after a week later, she thought it was all just a dream.

Since her new knowledge, she's always daydreaming and her mind will repeat how he transforms like a Muggle technology they call computer graphics, it keeps repeating in her brain like a movie and she has no power to stop it. No matter how busy she is at the hospital, some of her mind will remember the incident.

She returned to reality as Siera snapped her fingers in front of her. "Oh, sorry," she muttered, forcing a smile.

"You don't pay attention to what I say," Siera said, frowning lightly. "Something bother you? Is that about the Malfoy guy?"

"It doesn't matter now," she replied quietly and still forcing a smile.

"You're acting weird the past week. Did you break up with him?" Siera asked, fully curious.

Luna looked down at her plate again and placed her fork, she sighed heavily. "I don't want to talk about him," she muttered. "What did you say earlier?" She changed the subject.

"Oh, I'm talking about my boyfriend," Siera muttered timidly. She has been dating a man about 6 months and Luna has never seen Siera become this happy, and she is happy for her.

"All right, tell me," she said, bending slightly to indicate that she was interested at her story.

"But don't tell anyone," her tone dropped and it made Luna frown curiously. "You know that I've been going out with him for 6 months and you know that he is Slytherin and pure-blood, he's just like most Slytherins. But I found something different to him,"

"Is that his behavior or his personality?" Luna guessed.

"No, it's not about that, it's about something else, about who he really is," Siera whispered. "He told me who he really was a few days ago,"

"Go on," Luna murmured as Siera paused for a moment. She had a bad feeling about this.

"He shows me the _real_ him," Siera muttered very softly. "I don't believe with what I saw, I almost fainted when I knew the truth, I really wanted to run away. In fact you won't believe me if I tell you who he really is,"

"Who is he?"

"He's a werewolf," she muttered.

Luna felt like being showered by a bucket of cold water. "And?" she whispered.

"He told me I was his mate and he wanted to be with me, but I didn't know what to answer, he was waiting for my answer," Siera mused.

"Do you love him?" The words slid smoothly from her mouth. Siera nodded and smiled a little. There is no doubt that she really loves him. "Then who he really is, it doesn't matter. You love him, he loves you, the answer is obvious," she said quietly. "If he feels like home, stay," she added.

Why is it so easy to tell others what they should do? Why can't she do the same to herself?

"There are consequences in every choice you choose," she said softly.

Siera paused for a moment, mused, then she smiling. "You're right, it doesn't matter who he really is. If I let him go, I doubt that there will be a man who can love me the way he loves me,"

"Of course," she murmured, suddenly feeling very guilty at Draco.

She wonders, is there anyone else who can love her the way Draco loves her? Draco accepts her for who is she. She doesn't care about her reputation as a 'loony', he's not ashamed to be seen with her in public, he doesn't mind giving her his sweeter if she's cold, and he doesn't care if she's different from most women.

Why can't she do the same for him? Loving him, accepting him for who he is, makes him feel loved. She will be happy with him. Who he is really shouldn't be an obstacle to her stop loving him.

She took a deep breath, trying to hold back the tears that began to pool in her eyes. She missed him so much, didn't meet him for a week that killed her. It's only a month, but there's no doubt that Draco is her world, her everything. She had to fix things up before it was too late and she didn't want regrets to haunt her for the rest of her life.


	17. For Eternity

_Forgive me for grammatical errors and spelling mistakes._

 ** _Disclaimer_** _– I own nothing, except the plot!_

* * *

Chapter 17

Running, that's all she can do. She tried to make her foot move faster, hoping to arrive instantly. It would be easier if she was apparated away, but she couldn't concentrate and cause her to land in the wrong place, three times of failure had made her sick. She decided to run. She doesn't know how to use public transportation, it doesn't exist in Wizarding World, she doesn't want to risk getting lost and making her journey getting longer and longer.

She bumped into several people several times, she didn't even bother to apologize, she just kept running and running. Her breath became short, sounding like panting. Sweat dripped from her forehead slid into her chin and fell to the ground while she ran. Her hair is a mess; it looks like she just woke up. She never runs this far, she doesn't even remember that she is a fast runner.

By the time she got to the apartment building, she growled in annoyance as the elevator was full. She had no choice, guilt haunted her and eating her alive, and regrets began to fumble into her entire system and make her panic. She must meet him immediately; she doesn't want to feel this way again. She decided to use the emergency stairs. She knew after this she would be very tired and maybe her legs would be numbed since his apartment was on the 12th floor, but she deserved it.

On the 6th floor, she stopped running for a moment, she couldn't breathe. It's useless to be a witch if she can't use her abilities. And with that, she thinks how Muggles can deal with stairs every day of their lives; it's tiring and waste of time.

She took off her coat after she felt her whole body was soaked with sweat. She also starts to feel uncomfortable in her stilettos, but she doesn't let go, it will be slippery and will harm her.

She wasted no more time and continued her journey to his apartment. Once she gets to his door, she finds it hard to breathe, her head starts to feel heavy, her vision starts to dizzy, it's terrible. Her sweat had turned into a cold sweat, she was exhausted, she had spent a lot of energy, she felt like passing out. But she holds up her shoulders, she has gone through worse than this. She knocked on his apartment door, practically banging it several times, hoping he would get out right away. She banged on the door louder as there was no answer.

"Draco ..." she mumbled softly between her breaths.

When the door opened and her eyes landed on the man with the brightest hair she had ever seen. She practically threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck, secretly telling him that she was sorry for what she was doing, telling him that she apologized for hurting him.

Draco was surprised when a blonde girl wrapped her arms around his neck for a second after he opened the door. He was very angry at whoever banged on his door. He came out to give whoever that person a little lesson about manners. But his anger disappeared after finding out who was the one who banged on his door. A second after she was in his arms, he had been able to recognize her. He wraps his arms around her tightly, hoping this is not his dream or hallucination.

"Luna, Luna, Luna," he whispered into her hair. He never feels so alive. He always imagined this; she stood in front of his door, hugged him and asked him to come back to her. Now here she is, he can't be happier.

"I'm sorry, Draco," she sobbed in his arms. "Oh, I'm really sorry, I'm so sorry, please forgive me."

"It's alright, I'm alright, everything is alright my love," he whispered lovingly, still holding her close to him. He pulled her into his apartment and closed the door. With her still in his arms, he moved to the couch where he able to hugged her more tightly and more comfortably. He frowned lightly as he felt her whole body wet, and she also breathing heavily. Has she just run? He thought. "Luna, are you alight?"

She pulled her face away from his chest and looked at him. "I'm fine," she replied quietly, her hand reaching his face and stroking it gently. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

Draco smiles and takes her hand, brings it to his lips and kisses it. "I can never be angry with you, I understand," he replied. "Why are you running?" He asked, his eyes scanning her wet face not only because of tears, but also sweat.

"I can't concentrate," she replied with a smile, grateful that she hadn't missed her last chance.

"You must be thirsty, I'll get water for you," he muttered. She must be thirsty after running that far, and she must be tired, she shouldn't do that to herself.

He returned with a glass of water, Luna took the glass and drank it instantly, feeling relieved that her throat wasn't dry anymore.

Both sat side by side in silence, the air quite awkward. After what happened, it's difficult to start a conversation. They are quite comfortable with each other's presence, feeling much better that they are no longer tormented by their feelings.

"You shouldn't run like that." As a man, he started, breaking the silence between them. "You can faint from exhaustion," he told her, glancing briefly at her.

Luna just paused, staring intently at the carpet under her feet. "I take you as you are," she whispered very softly, letting the wind brought it to his ear.

He jerked his head at her, staring at her in disbelief; he didn't believe what he heard. The human part of him thinks it is wrong; she shouldn't be this close to monster. And the Vampire part of him demands to take what she has to offer him, take all what should belong to him.

"I love you, Draco," she muttered as she looked at him in the eye as he didn't react at all. She is afraid that this won't go according to her wishes.

He shuddered with what he had just heard. Her confession sends a power to him, it's like he's being showered by a power. With one swift motion, he pulled her into his arms and pressed their lips together. He kisses her hungrily; he kisses her like he will not have a chance to kiss her again. He growled when the sweet taste of her lips touched his tongue, she was his drug. He slid his tongue between her parted lips, tasting her. Their tongues are battled against each other, trying to become dominant. He shuddered as she bit his lower lip and sucked it lightly; this was the best feeling ever.

He twisted the situation by pinning her on the couch, attacking her lips mercilessly. He could hear nothing but the moaning sound that escaped from her lips. His lips left hers, moved around her jaw, he kissed and licked her jaws greedily, then moved on her ears, he licked her earlobe making her gasp in total pleasure. "I'll be good to you," he whispered hoarsely, his lips moving to her neck.

"Draco," she moaned.

"I can give you everything." He kisses and bit her neck lightly. "I can give you happiness, I can give you a lot of money..." He stopped and bit her neck hard, making her moan louder. "... I can give you youth; there is not a single man in this world who can give you youth but me."

"Draco," she moaned again, fully surrendering in his arm.

"I can make you a queen," he murmured as his hands slowly unbuttoned her blouse. "I'll make you my queen." He throws her blouse on the floor, showing her dark blue bra, he smirked and dipped his head between her breasts and licked her cleavage. "You'll always look beautiful and young," he whispered as his hand spread to her flat stomach.

"I love you," she moaned. She was out of words; she didn't know what to say.

He smirked. He's not stupid; he's using his charm as a Vampire he never used. "You will see how the world crumples at your feet." His hand made a slow motion to release her jeans, just in case she didn't want this. But when she shows no rejection at all, he releases her jeans easily and leaves her with a bra and panties. He stared at her from head to toe, she was incredibly beautiful, he thought in amazement.

He took off his own shirt, leaving his hair in a mess. His lips moved into her ear, whispering hoarsely. "Luna, let me make you my queen."

She moaned lightly as his breath brushed against her skin, his breath very cold, giving her goose bumps. Her hands made its way into his hair, running her fingers through his platinum blond hair. She pulled him closer, pressed their lips once more, she craved this. She kisses him gently and lovingly. She broke the kiss and opened her eyes, she was surprised to see his eyes turned into gold, but he still looks beautiful. "Draco," she whispered.

Draco smiles at her as she strokes his cheeks with both hands. He won't let her go again; he has been very close to get what he wanted. He took one of her hands and kissed her knuckles. "Let me give the world to you," he muttered hoarsely.

She nodded lightly, he barely noticed it. He changed his form to Vampire. He could see the hesitation in her eyes when she saw his form as a Vampire. He pressed his cold lips against hers. "It's okay love, it won't hurt."

She nodded again. He tilted her head to give him easier access to her neck. He growled when her scent hit his nose, this is the best. He licked her neck first causing her to shiver, then he sank his fangs, she gasped in surprise. As her blood touched his tongue, he was lost, this was the best taste he had ever tasted, it tasted so sweet and thick that he groaned behind his throat.

Luna is surprised that his bite feels so good; she moans as he sucks her blood, she can feel how he drinks her blood like a Butter Beer. And she could feel the muscles around her neck tighten and her heart pounding so fast against her chest. She opened her eyes and realized that she was in his bed room rather than in the living room, she didn't feel him move at all, he might move so fast that she wasn't aware of anything.

He pulled his head away from her neck; he could see two small holes in her neck, where he had just taken his first bite. Her blood dripped from the corner of his mouth. He pressed her lips against her, letting her taste how delicious her own blood was. While kissing her, he took off her bra and panties; he took off his trouser and boxers as well. Both are naked in his room lit only by the moonlight.

His hands make its way slowly into her perfectly round breasts, squeezing them lightly and playing with her nipples causing her to squirm beneath him. His lips dropped down to her neck and stopped at her breasts, he stared at her breasts in interest for a moment. Then he wrapped his lips around her nipple and sucked it roughly as he squeezed her other breasts. She moaned in pleasure. She arched her hips; making a simple gesture that she had desperately wanted him. Draco groaned as the tip of his manhood brushes against her slit, she was soaking wet.

With his mouth still in her breast, he directs his manhood at her entrance. Both groaned as their body joined, their moans filling the room. He began to move slowly. He pulled his face away from her breast, and stared at her face instead. She was sweating and her veins were visible, she began to change.

He quickened his pace, making both breathless. He pressed his forehead against hers and his eyes stared at her intently. Finally, he can make her his, his only. He smirked as her moans turned into shouts, she was very close. "Mine," he growled, indicating his possessiveness and his pleasure.

"Oh, Draco," she moaned loudly. She tightens her arms around him as she feels a wave of pleasure strikes her. She felt all her muscles tighten and she couldn't make a sound. She throws her head back as she reaches her orgasm. She can't say anything but shout. She never felt this alive.

Draco clenched his jaw as he reached his orgasm. He brought her body closer and kissed her hard on lips, he growled into her mouth. He stopped moving and kept kissing her, he didn't want to stop kissing her. But he broke the kiss and looked at her. They stared at each other for a moment. "You will never change," he whispered hoarsely. That's right, his Luna will never age. She will always look young and beautiful. When her friends, Granger and Weaselatte (now Potter) begin to wrinkle, she will always look the same.

Luna smiled and stroked his cheek with the back of her hand. She doesn't care about youth or anything he offers, she just wants to be with him, be on his side for better or for worse. "I'll be by your side for eternity," she muttered softly, her eyes refusing to leave his.

Draco grinned like an idiot. Even after what he did in the past, he still has a beauty in his life, he still has a light in his life, and he will cherish it forever. He kissed her forehead and thought that he would remember this night for thousands years. "I love you, Luna."

"I love you, Draco," she whispered with the most soothing voice he had ever heard.


	18. A Better Life

_Forgive me for grammatical errors and spelling mistakes._

 ** _Disclaimer_** _– I own nothing, except the plot!_

 ** _A/N_** _– Here we go, Luna as a sexy female Vampire!_

* * *

Chapter 18

Draco hugged her tightly in his arms. She was sweating, she winced in pain, her whole body became hot, the Vampire venom began to do the job. He didn't know how long he had hugged her and soothed her by stroking her hair. But it really hurt him to see her like this. He almost regretted having brought her into his dark world. _Almost_. But as he imagines living with her for thousand years, being able to kiss her or whisper the words of love to her ear every single day, that's enough to make him think that this is the right choice. He loves her and he wants her close to him as long as they live.

"It's all right, this will end," he whispered lovingly as she winced in pain again and squirmed like a snake, trying to release his embrace. He looked down and kissed her temple, her skin really hot against his lips.

He glanced at the clock in the dark. The change process should be finished soon, he thought in worry, he worried that this wouldn't go according to his wishes. He shook his head, it will not happen, he has done it right. He tightened his arms around her and rocking her slowly on his arms.

After this everything will be different, she will be different, she is stronger, faster, no one can kill her, not even the killing curse.

As he deep in thought, he suddenly felt her body relaxed against his. She is no longer wince; her body temperature began to decrease slowly. He glanced at her face, her veins clearly visible against her pale skin, but slowly disappeared. He put his palm against her chest, feeling her heartbeat for the last time. Seconds by second, her heartbeat slowed until he couldn't feel anything, her heart had stopped working, she was dead but she was breathing.

He hugged her closer, guilt showering him again; he whispered his apology many times to her ear, hoping that she wouldn't regret having chosen to be with him. He is afraid that when she wakes up the first thing he hears from her sweet mouth is regret, he is afraid that she will hate him for having turned her into a monster like him. She is an angel, and because of his selfishness he changes her for his satisfaction, he is truly a lowly creature.

He buried his face into her hair and cried silently. "I shouldn't do this to you, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," he murmured to her between his sobs.

He still buried his face in her hair and breathes her in until another thought crossed his mind. A thought of the kind of life he will have with her. They might be traveling together, going to places, they could travel around the world and make memories together, Luna would love that, he thought in excitement, his guilt disappearing again.

And he had a prejudice that this _sissy_ feeling would come around again, and he had to feel this strange feeling for a while. He will feel guilty then feel excited, and it will continue until he begins to feel used to reality. He really didn't looking forward for that.

He turned his head toward the window and noticed that the moonlight was increasingly illuminating his room. He looked down at the sleeping beauty on his arms, the change was over. Her skin was more pale than ever without defects, her hair was softer and he was convinced that silk was unable to match the softness of her hair, her lips as soft pink as rose petals, she was perfect and beautiful, and she was his, all his.

The thought of another man trying to approach her, touching her, or even taking her from him has enough to make his blood boil in anger. But he will not let that happen, not even if Merlin comes and brings Voldemort with him and demands him to release her. No one can take Luna from him; he will kill those who try to separate him and Luna. He and Luna are soul mates; the whole system throughout his body says so.

He looked down again, tracing her temple down to her jaw with his lips, feeling the coldness of her skin against his lips. He can't help but smile, their body temperatures are now same.

As he is busy running his lips and tongue all over her face, her eyes suddenly open, and it's red. He sees it and smiles a little, she's hungry.

"Draco," she began, her voice hoarse, and she felt very weak and hungry, but she didn't feel hungry for any food but something else that she didn't even know what.

"You hungry, hum?" Draco murmured, his smile not disappearing.

"Yes, but I'm not hungry for food," she replied, confused by her new desire.

"I know. Get up, I'll give you something," he said, taking his button shirt for her and helping her to put it on. Then he picked up his boxers and black trouser and wore them.

While holding her hand, he opened a safety box the size of a box that the Muggles would call a refrigerator with ease.

When Luna landed her eyes on blood bags that neatly placed inside the box, she lost. She feels weak, she feels thirsty, she is hungry, and she wants nothing but to take one or two blood bags, she doesn't even know why. But her Ravenclaw mind told her that it was obvious that now she was a Vampire and craved blood to satisfy her desires.

Draco noticed the change in her facial expression. Since he didn't want to make her wait too long, he casting a non-verbal and wandless spell to get a glass, he took a blood bag and poured it carefully and elegantly, as it was Brandy. He handed her a glass full of thick red liquor. She picked it up without hesitation but she looked at the glass for a moment and turned her gaze at him. He nodded lightly to encourage her. She held the glass close to her lips and sipped it before gulping the whole liquid greedily. He smiled a little at her actions.

As she brings the glass away from her lips, he sees the blood flowing from her lips; he leaded down and licked the blood from her lips, causing her to shiver in excitement. "Feeling better?" He whispered against her lips.

She giggled. "Yes, Draco, thank you," she said.

He smiled and pressing his lips against hers. But before their kisses got hotter, he pulled away. He can sense something wrong with her. "What is it, Luna?" He asked, cupping her face with his two large hands.

"I have a question, Draco," she replied, her now blue eyes staring at him, there was a curiosity in it.

"Okay, I'll answer your question. But first let's go back to bed, where we can be comfortable," he teased; she blushed and looked down in embarrassment. He can't help but smirk at her actions.

Merlin, how much he loves this girl.

When they had returned to bed, he pulled her closer to him, pressed her back against his chest, and he leaned comfortably against the headboard. When they were comfortable with their position, he rested his chin on her shoulder and murmured, "so what's your question?"

"Draco," the tone of her voice turned very serious.

"Hmm?"

"Where did you get those bloods?" Luna asked gently, hoping not to offend him. Seconds after her eyes landed to the bags of blood in the box, the first question that comes to her mind is where he gets a lot of blood, that's almost as much as the stock of blood in the hospital, and she has bad thoughts about it.

Draco pulled his face away from her shoulder, he leaned his head instead. He knows that she will ask where those bloods come from; he just didn't think that she would ask now.

"Did you get it from the hospital?" Luna added as he just paused.

"No," he responded quickly. "I didn't get it from the hospital."

Luna breathes in relief to hear his answer. She is afraid if he actually gets the bloods from the hospital. Many hospitals are short of bloods stock due to the illegal sale of blood by staff at the hospital. But she still wondered where he got the bloods. "Then, where did you get it?"

"I bought it," he answered honestly; there is no point in hiding the truth from her. She is his mate, his world, his everything; they share the same fate now. He has heard people say _, 'if a relationship has a secret, you shouldn't be in it'_. At first, he thinks it's a silly phrase, but now he knows it's true. "I bought it to someone, but not from the hospital."

"How do you know?" Luna asked cautiously.

"Because he is not working in the hospital, I don't know what his job is. But it has something to do with traveling around the world," he muttered."He mostly gets the blood from the people who are willing to give him their blood and he gives money in return. After the blood he collected is enough, he will send a large packet of blood to London, and when the package comes, I'll send some money through the ATM, it's a weird machine that can spew money out of it."

"Draco, that is illegal," Luna said, her gaze turning to him.

"I know, but it's better than killing," Draco argued. "You don't know how I feel when I have to suck dry human life that never even hurt me, it's terrible, Luna."

Luna mused for a moment.

"Yes, I don't know how you feel," she replied with a sigh. "How long, how long do you use that method?"

"3 years," he replied simply.

"And how long have you been a Vampire?" Luna asked cautiously.

"Nearly 5 years," he said simply. Recalling how can he be like this always makes him feel miserable.

"How?"

"It happened after the trial, after I was found innocent. I lost that moment. My father is in Azkaban and my mother; well you know how she was after the war. I let my feet take me, I don't even care when they take me to a trouble. Then I end up in a pub, I get some Firewhiskey over there, I let alcohol take over my mind. I don't know what I've done. The last thing I remember, I lay helpless on the floor of the pub with a few men milling around me," he closed his eyes tightly, trying to fight back tears. Luna turns her whole body over to him and hugs him tight, and he finds it very soothing, "they laugh at me, call me with bad names, then I feel tremendous pain on my body, I lose consciousness, and when I wake up I'm in Sanguini's house, he helped me."

He remembers how he was angry like a beast when he knew what had happened to him. He lost his status as a pureblood wizard and must accept the fact that he is a Vampire, a second rate Vampire. It takes a while to finally accept his destiny and move on.

Luna hugged him tightly, offering her comfort. "I'm sorry, Draco, it must be hard for you," she murmured softly against his chest.

"Is it," Draco replied, burying his face into her hair, reminding himself that he's not alone anymore, now his life gets better with her by his side. "I even tried to kill myself few times with a knife like a Muggle," he said with a chuckle, feeling very stupid. "But when I stab myself, nothing happens. I forgot that I was dead and could never die again."

"You shouldn't do that," Luna muttered.

"I'm depressed," he replied, pulling his face away and looking down at her. "But Sanguini always helps me to recover," he said softly, the he paused for a moment before continue. "I promise you, Luna, I will not make your life hard, in fact your life will be much easier than before," he whispered lovingly, causing her to smile shyly. "I don't want you to feel what I feel."

Luna looks up and smiles at him, she cupped his face in her small hands and pulls him toward her, giving a soft kiss on his lips.

"I'll take care of you, I'll always take care of you, Luna," Draco whispered between the kisses, sending a shiver down to her spine. She kissed him harder and more passionate as an answer that she would also take care of him.


	19. In Danger

_Forgive me for grammatical errors and spelling mistakes._

 ** _Disclaimer_** _– I own nothing, except the plot!_

 ** _Hell Berry_** _– Wow… 4 reviews in a row, you really make my day, thank you very much. For now I think to let the identity of Draco and Luna remains a secret between them and Sanguini, but maybe I will change my mind, I don't know._

 ** _NightTimeCreature_** _– Thank you there._

 ** _ceekatz_** _– Thank you._

* * *

Chapter 19

In early dawn the moon and stars began to leave the sky. And yet, Draco is still lying beside Luna with a blanket covering their naked body. After what happened, it was hard for Draco to not touch her, he just felt to have to touch her, touch every inch of her skin, he didn't mind to kiss her or lick her, as long as it was about Luna, he didn't mind doing those things every day. And he thought he wouldn't be tired of her, ever!

Luna laid her head on his board chest. It was strange that she didn't hear his heartbeat at all, but she could hear that he was breathing. Her free hand made contact with his chest and caressed it gently. She scowls when she feels his body is much warmer than her, she just realizes it now. Her hand left his chest and placed it on her forehead; she was very cold like a block of ice.

"Draco," she began quietly, puzzled by the difference of their temperature.

"Hmm?" Draco looked down; saw confusion in her eyes.

"Why is your body warm? And I'm not?" She asked.

"Oh, that. I drink a potion, but I prefer to call it serum to make my body temperature like a human," he replied. His attention turned to the nightstand and took something. "Like this," he handed to her.

Luna watched the tiny vial with a pale blue liquid inside. It looks like an energy drink, she thought. "Where did you get this?" She asked, her eyes still watching the vial carefully.

"I made it," he replied simply.

"I never remember any of this kind of potion." As a Ravenclaw, Luna knows all kinds of potions. And she never remembered this type of potion existed.

"I created it two years ago," he responded. "Before I created this potion, I was always scared and worried when making contact with humans. My very cold body temperature will make them suspicious. It was very excruciating to avoid physical contact with humans, not to mention I was a businessman who had to shake hands with people every day. So I tried to create a potion to make my body temperature the same as humans. It takes me about 6 months to get the appropriate dose and not cause terrible side effects," he explained softly as he stroked her spine.

Luna nodded. She always knew that Draco was one of the brightest students of his the year, but she didn't think he was that smart. She even doubts that Hermione ever created a potion or serum like Draco did. "What's the side effect?"

"After you drink it, you will feel all the muscles in your body feel tense as pulled by something, you will also feel an uncomfortable warm sensation in your stomach, then you will feel very tired and fall asleep. But after the serum starts to work, there are no side effects whatsoever. The serum will work for two months, after that you have to take another one," he said proudly.

"Are you sharing this with other Vampires?" She asked.

"Just Sanguini and you," he replied, looking at her lovingly. "But I have a bad feeling that another Vampire knows about this serum and plans to take it for something bad."

"How do they know?"

"I don't know," Draco replied simply. "But I will not let this serum be used by another Vampire. They can use this for bad purposes."

Luna smiles as he says those words. He has changed. Not his attitude, but his sense of concern for others. "Can I drink it now?" She asked, ending the subject.

"Not now. After you drink it you will fall asleep for hours and I want to do something to you," he said with a smirk.

And before Luna can respond, his lips cover hers, kissing her deeply and passionately, making her moan in pleasure. And Draco slid his tongue as she moaned and took advantage of it. He pushes the blankets away from their bodies and reveals their naked bodies. He pulled her onto him and refused to break the kiss. He smirked against her lips as he felt her hand grasping his erection and caressing it gently, causing him to growl behind his throat.

He pulled away and looked into her lustful blue eyes. He pressed their forehead and mumbled softly as she quickened her hand movements to stroke his rock-hard penis. "I love you, Luna."

Luna smiled and gave him a short kiss on his lips and whispered seductively. "I love you."

* * *

"Are you sure you'll go to work?" Draco asked worriedly. They have spent the weekend together and done many things, but mostly touch each other's bodies, kissing, and have sex. He really enjoys spending his time with her so he forgets that Luna is a Healer and has to work around the blood. She just turned into a Vampire, and newborn Vampire couldn't control their desire for blood. And the last thing he wants to see and know is that Luna sucks the blood of her patients.

"Yes, Draco, I'm sure, don't worry I'm going through this," Luna answered as she tightened her coat. Her hand brushed her neck lightly, relieved that her temperature was the same as humans.

"I can't help it," Draco replied, still staring at her in concern. "If you feel that you cannot control yourself, go home," he put his hands on her shoulders and squeezed them lightly.

"Draco ..."

He interrupted. "Promise me, Luna,"

She smiled warmly. "I promise."

"Okay, we'll meet at lunch," he said, kissing her lips gently.

"I'll see you later,"

Then she disappears into thin the air. Draco stared at the spot where he'd seen her the last time a few seconds ago. He tells himself that it'll be all right, Luna will be fine, she's going through this. With that, he spun on his heels, leaving his apartment to his office.

Luna landed in front of the hospital building smoothly. As she stood there for only seconds, her ears captured the voices of her surroundings very clearly, the sound of someone stirring a cup of coffee or tea, the voices of medi-witches and medi-wizards greeting each other, the sound of footsteps. Her nose also catches some odors, but the most dominant is the smell of blood and she begins to feel dizzy. Draco had warned her about this, about how her hearing, her vision, her smell was much better than humans, but she hadn't expected that it would be so great.

She took a long breath, controlling herself. She walked awkwardly down the corridor of the hospital as her eyes would glance left and right every now and then. It felt weird when she walked in the familiar hospital corridor as a different person.

 _"Look, that's Luna Lovegood; I hear she's dating Draco Malfoy."_

 _"I have heard it. I feel bad for her. Even with a brilliant career and having Harry Potter behind her back, her life wasn't so brilliant. She was bullied while still at Hogwarts, then kidnapped during the war, and now has to date one of her captors. "_

 _"She may have been raped as well ..."_

As she hears those words, she spontaneously turns her head and finds two girls who may be her age or perhaps older are waiting for medi-witches in front of the receptionist table. They immediately cover their mouths when they see her turn her head and look at them, they pretend to look the other way, as if they don't talk about someone right behind their back.

She is not angry with what they say, she is never angry with what people say about her. The less she cares, the happier she will be. But she becomes wondering, whether many people talk about her a lot when she turns her back on them. People can be so awful sometimes, she thought as she reached her office. She wore her Healer gown and put her wand behind it, then she picked up the clipboard where she had some patient names she should visit today.

As she started walking down the corridor and greeted her fellow Healer or medi-witches and medi-wizards, she was agitated. She kept turning her head to hear the approaching footsteps, but when she turned her head she found nothing, just a patient or hospital staff, that was very disturbing. She wondered how Draco could deal with this. And how long should she be like this?

Suddenly several medi-witches and medi-wizards running, one of them stopped. "There's a patient who need help. His shop exploded because potion went wrong," the medi-wizard told her.

Luna nods and follows the medi-wizard to the emergency department. She heard a faintly moaning sound as she stepped into the emergency department. She sees a man, about 30 years old lying with a burn almost covering his entire body, at least his face is not badly affected. She approaches the patient and aims her wand to the patient while some medi-witches and wizards help as much as they can.

"Take the potion for burns, it will help faster," Luna ordered, her voice still sounded stable and calm. A medi-witch nods and left to get the potion.

Using potion is faster and effective since the spell doesn't work as perfectly as she hoped, but she still tries to reduce the pain. "It's okay, it will over soon," she said quietly to the patient as he cried in pain. "Gently apply to burns. Just a drop, do not use too much," she said when a medi-witch came back with a medium-sized vial with clear liquid in it. A medi-witch drips the potion and the patient shouts between his lungs, he rebels helplessly.

30 minutes later, Luna has finished treating the patient. But the burn doesn't heal instantly, it will heal gradually and will help to reduce the pain and also prevent infection. He needs intensive care and treatment on a regular basis to make him recover completely. After all, magic has its limits.

But Luna saw something weird. She sees blood, not blood from burns, it's blood caused by cut. She can see it from the part of his unburned robe; it's right on his kidney. She unfolds the tip of his robe, she sees a wound, it's like he's been stabbed with something sharp. "I think we should do the surgery," Luna said, a medi-witches and wizards looked at her in confusion. "You see, something has stabbed him by accident, it may be a metal or something sharp. I cannot take it for granted. "

"I'll set up the surgery room immediately," a medi-wizard left to set up the operating room.

"Can you change the patient's clothes? I have to get ready too," Luna said kindly, and received a nod from a medi-witch.

15 minutes later, Luna walks into the surgery room confidently by using a medical face mask, medical gloves, and blue robe the usual doctors in the Muggle world wear. There is Andreas, her assistant, he always helps her to surgery or handle the patients if she has been overwhelmed. There are also two medi-witches and three medi-wizards.

She received a surgical scalpel and immediately slashed the injured part. But as the blood begins to drip and falls to the floor, the smell of blood attack her nostril, making her eyes widen. She felt dizzy, her head felt heavy, her hands had trembled and dropped the surgical scalpel, her eyes turned red, her nails grew long and sharp beneath the gloves.

Oh no! She forgot that she is no longer the _same_. She had indeed taken a bag of blood before going to work, but she didn't think that getting close to blood could make her transformed.

 _Draco tells you about it, you just forget,_ a voice in her head taunted her.

"Healer Lovegood, are you okay? You're shaking." She heard Andreas whisper to her, but his voice sounded very far away.

"I ..." She paused and swallowed, beneath her mask, her fangs had grown. "Can you take over? I suddenly had a stomachache."

Without waiting for an answer from Andreas she left the room in a rush and turned toward the emergency stairs and headed for her room to deal with her own problems. She's in danger.

* * *

 ** _A/N_** _– There's a part that I think is unnecessary and awkward but I'm running out of ideas for this chapter, and I apologize for that. Hopefully in the next chapter I will do better than this._


	20. The Strange Man

_Forgive me for grammatical errors and spelling mistakes._

 ** _Disclaimer_** _– I own nothing, except the plot!_

* * *

Chapter 20

"Stop!" Luna stopped immediately as the brown-haired woman stopped her to go into Draco's room.

She's upset with what's going on. The hospital director had heard of an accident that occurred during the surgery and decided to give her one or two words, and told her that he was disappointed with her. She had to lie that she had a problem with her stomach lately, and he bought her lie, it made her feel worse, Luna Lovegood never lied. Mr. Kloper asked her to do the examination, but she said that she was fine, but she wouldn't be able to do surgery for a while, and all the surgery schedules would be transferred to Andreas until she recovered, which made her ten times more upset. It's not that she's annoyed that Andreas will take half of her work; she's annoyed that she's starting to be useless.

She stopped and looked at the brown-haired woman. "Is Draco inside?"

"Who are you?" She asked a little roughly.

Luna frowned, was she Draco's secretary? How rude. "I'm his girlfriend, I have to see him," she replied.

She suddenly just laughed and made her frown deepened. "You are ..." She paused and counted with her finger before continuing, "... the fifth woman who came and claimed to be his girlfriend. I advise you to leave before you are humiliated by him."

Luna opened her mouth to reply, but she closed it again when the masculine scent of Draco approaching. She turns her eyes to the door and finds Draco already walking towards her.

"Draco," she muttered and walked past the brown-haired woman and hugged him, not even care that they were in public.

Draco was surprised by her arrival. Lunch would start another 30 minutes but she came a lot faster than he had expected, something had happened to her. He can feel her emotions and her mood, and whatever happens, he doesn't like it. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her. His cold eyes moved to Alma who stood with her mouth open.

"Next time, I want you to be more polite to the guests Ms. Hilary, your behavior is totally inappropriate," Draco told her coolly.

"I'm… I'm sorry, Sir," Alma said.

Draco just nodded and led Luna to his office. He took her to the couch and closed all the windows and curtains. He hugged her more tightly and stroked her hair lovingly. He really doesn't like whatever happens to her.

"What is it, darling?" He whispers and kisses the top of her head. "Are you alright? I can feel your emotions and your mood, what's bothering you?"

Luna sobbed in his chest and tightened her arms around his waist; she might be able to crush his bones. "I almost transformed in front of people," she replied.

Ahh ... maybe that's what makes him upset, no, that's not it. Previously he felt a tremendous worry before he finally felt upset for no reason. As if she could read his mind she continued. "And the hospital director gave my surgery schedule I should have done to my assistant."

"Tell me everything," he said, still stroking her hair. And Luna tells everything to him, what has happened to her. Draco is not surprised that she reacts so quickly when it comes to blood, the thing he surprises is why is she so close to blood? He almost slapped his own face when the answer was clear, she was a Healer.

"You have to stop doing surgery for a moment Luna, you can barely control yourself when it comes to blood," he said. Suddenly, he felt guilty showering him. He is the cause of this mess. If he is not selfish and thinks of himself only, Luna will not be like this, her career will be fine. Now, her career will be ruined by him. And he can never forgive himself if Luna blames him.

"It's not your fault," Luna whispered as she felt his emotions. "I chose this, I want to be with you," she said and looked up.

Draco looks down at her. He brought his lips to hers, and kissed her sweetly. His hands moved around her waist and pulled her closer so she straddled and sat on his lap. He deepened the kiss with one of his hands holding the back of her head and pressing their lips harder. Their kiss that was initially sweet and light turned into a passionate and rough. Their tongues clash with each other, trying to be the most dominant.

He groaned as she grinded against the bulge on his trouser. He pulled away and pressed their foreheads. He stared intently at her, and he could see her blue eyes filled with lust as those eyes stared back at him.

"I love you," she muttered as her lips began kissing his jaw and down his neck. Draco wants to say that he loves her too, but her hot lips against his neck make him unable to speak, it's just too good.

Slowly, her hands drops and unzip his trouser and her small hand snuck in and grabs his member to pull it out. She stroked his cock slowly while watching him with her mouth slightly open. He growled as her hand began to work faster and her other hand squeezed his balls gently. He can see his pre cum dripping, showing him how much he needs her. "We can have sex for a bit," she suggested.

Draco just nodded, of course they should have sex right now, doesn't she see how hard he is right now? She lifts up her hips slightly to roll her dress around her waist. He grabs her white lacy knickers and pushes it aside and rubs his fingers against her sex, her smirked, she has been soaked.

She puts the head against her entrance and lowers her hips. They both moaned in unison. She starts to move slowly, but Draco can't take it anymore, he puts his hands on her hips and starts thrusting upward hard and fast, causing her to gasp and moaning full of pleasure. He gritted his teeth, holding back the loud groans that would escape from his mouth. He hopes he put the Silencing Charm on the door before this happens, but he doesn't expect this to happen.

He felt her walls tighten around him, and wrapped him like silken gloves. He grabs the back of her head and presses their lips together in a rough kiss, to disguise the moan that comes out of her mouth as she reaches her climax. He comes after her; he wants to moan very badly, but Luna silencing him by pressing their lips harder. His body trembles slightly as he comes inside her.

They pull away when they feel they have returned to their normal state. Draco looked at her and kissed her softly on the lips. "That was incredible, I love you," he said with a smile on his lips.

She smiled back at him. "I love you too, Draco."

* * *

Two weeks have passed, and Luna is relieved that she's gone through two weeks with no problems at all. The work was fine, but she tried to get away from the blood as best she could. She has also moved with Draco in his apartment since last week. At first, she didn't want to leave her father, but he said he was okay all alone, but he asked her to visit him every day and she graciously accepted it.

She had just come back from visiting her father and gave him a cake that she thought was strange but beautiful that she bought at a pastry shop not far from Draco's office. They call it Rainbow cake, and it does look like a rainbow, and it taste good too. Her father liked it very much, though it was a little different from the cake that was commonly sold at Wizarding World.

As she walked down at the deserted apartment corridor, her ears suddenly buzzed and it was very uncomfortable. She shook her head several times to relieve the discomfort in her ears, but it didn't work. What happened? She doesn't understand. She put her hands on her earlobes and massaged them lightly, but it still didn't work, but she still did that while walking. And suddenly, she bumps into someone hard enough to knock her to the ground. She looked up and saw who she bumped into. A tall man with sandy-blond hair and cold hazel eyes stared at her, and his gaze sent a shiver down to her spine.

"I'm sorry," the man said, holding out his hand.

She took his hand and stood up with his help. His hand is very cold, she thought. "Oh, no, I'm sorry," she said kindly.

The man just smiled slightly and left her. Luna feels there is something strange with the man. She doesn't know him nor she ever met him before, but he is very familiar to her. She turns her head to see the man for the last time only to find he has disappeared. She was getting confused, the elevator was still far away and no intersections were headed for another corridor. Surely, if he had just left her, he would still be able to see his back.

He has long legs though, she thought. Although that didn't make sense, she still agreed with her thoughts.

After she arrived at Draco's apartment, she found Draco standing without a shirt just wearing a black trouser and sipping thick red liquid, he stared out the window, but turned his head as he smell her scent.

"There you are," he said as he placed the glass and approached her.

Luna smiles and puts her purse on a nearby table and hugs him. "I'm sorry if I leave you for too long," she said and kissed his cheek.

"That's fine, but next time, I'm with you," he said and pulled away. "What's going on?" He asked as he noticed something that bothered her.

"I met a man earlier," she said in a low voice.

"Who?" Draco snapped, making her jump a little. The image of Luna meeting other men besides him is outrageous.

"Calm down, Draco, I don't even know him. I accidentally bumped into him while I was walking in the corridor," she said, grabbing his hands.

"And?" Draco felt the relief showering him, Luna would never betray him.

"He disappeared quickly after he helped me up. Don't you think he might be a wizard? "

"There is no other wizard or witch besides us here, Luna. How did he look like?" He had a bad feeling about it.

"He's tall with sandy blond hair, he also has hazel eyes, and they are really cold," Luna tells him innocently.

Draco was sure he stopped breathing for a few seconds after his brain was processing Luna's words. And he was sure the man who met Luna was the same man he met when they went to a restaurant for dinner. He had forgotten about him for weeks, and he thought he was crazy thinking he was a Vampire, but maybe he was a Vampire, didn't he see him transform as they passed in a restaurant? Or is it just his eyes?

"Did you feel something before meeting him?" He asked worriedly.

"I feel my ears buzzing, it's so uncomfortable, therefore I bumped into him," Luna replied.

Apparently it's not just him, Luna feels the same, it is certain that the man is a Vampire. What does he want? He didn't care about the other Vampire, and he better know that.

"Draco," Luna called him.

"Mmm?" He looked down and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Is everything all right?" She asked, her tone sounding worried.

"Everything's fine, but ..." He paused for a moment and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer before continuing, "... I think the guy is a Vampire like we are."

"How do you know?" She frowned in puzzlement.

"Every time your ear buzzes it's a sign that the other Vampire is close to you," he replied. "That's kind of an alarm."

Luna nodded. "No wonder his hand feels so cold. Why didn't he introduce himself to us?"

"That not how it works, Vampire is an individual creature, Luna, they love to live alone, but it's another matter if they find their mate, they should stay with their mate if they find them," Draco explained with a smile at her. He is very happy that she decided to move in with him. He felt like he was about to die away from her.

"Now, I understand," she said, cupping his face and kissing him softly on the lips.

Draco kissed her back willingly. Silently, he made a mental note to make their relationship official as soon as possible.


	21. Identity Revealed

_Forgive me for grammatical errors and spelling mistakes._

 ** _Disclaimer_** _– I own nothing, except the plot!_

 ** _Hell_** _ **Berry**_ _– Draco's familiar with Sanguini, and Sanguini is the first person Draco sees as he turns into a Vampire, and Luna, she is his mate and he who turns her into a Vampire, so his ears aren't buzzing every time Luna's around him._ _I hope my explanation makes sense to you. Thanks for reviewing._

 ** _NightTimeCreature_** _– Luna will always be a fairy even though she's a Vampire._

* * *

Chapter 21

He steps out of the elevator to leave his office building. Suddenly Draco's ears buzzed again and he looked around in anticipation, he knew the man was around here, he could feel his presence. Then, he saw him, standing outside the building facing him, his hands in his pockets. He sees him without expression, like most Vampires. And Draco determined to know what he wants.

He grabbed his wand and walked towards him. He directs the tip of his wand (it's already midnight, so he's not worried about pulling out his wand) right on his face, threatening him. "What do you want?" Draco hissed in rage. This man has been toying with him by showing himself several times to him and to Luna, and he will not remain silent if someone dares to toy with him.

"You can't kill me with this," he said coldly and with a smirk.

"Probably not, but I can torture you and make you beg at my feet to stop," Draco replied no less coldly. He just chuckled and made Draco even angrier. " _Stupify_!" A red light came out of his wand and sent the man across the street. He growled in pain. As if that's not enough, he throws hexes after hexes at him in anger, but he dodged Draco's magic by hiding.

The man raised his hands in surrender. "You're right, it can hurt," he said coldly still with a smirk.

"What do you want? Why are you constantly showing yourself? Who are you?" Draco said, he refused to lower his wand.

"I don't want anything. I'm a Vampire like you, but I'm not a wizard," he said as he lowered his hands, instead, he held out his hand."Adam Grenouille, I have lived for 148 years, and maybe you are the only wizard who is also a Vampire."

"And have you seen or heard a Vampire introduce themselves? Absolutely ridiculous," Draco sneered and returned his wand beneath his jacket, he refused to shake his hand."Besides, I'm not the only wizard at once a Vampire."

Adam laughed softly. "I know someone besides you, Sanguini, but he never gets along with other Vampire," he said as he pulled back his hand.

"You are talking nonsense as a Vampire who has lived for 148 years. Vampire is an individual creature and it is not a secret anymore," Draco said coldly and looked at him wearily.

"Why don't we pass the barrier? Isn't it good if someone can understand your situation?" he commented.

"No, I'm fine in my own," Draco replied dryly.

"I have met your mate," Adam said simply.

Draco looked at him in pure anger as he mentioned Luna.

"Calm down, I have no intention of doing anything to your mate," Adam said in amused as he looked at Draco's face.

"You better not," Draco replied with a hiss. "I don't have any need with you, now, excuse me," he said coldly. He left Adam by apparating away dramatically. Adam smirked when he saw him disappear.

* * *

Draco landed smoothly in the living room of his apartment, his encounter with Adam Grenouille was quickly forgotten, he didn't matter to him at all. He looked around to find signs that Luna was still awake, but he found nothing. So he walks into their room and finds she's asleep, her blond hair splattering on the bed, making her look like a sleeping goddess.

He smiles lovingly at her while removing his jacket and loosening his tie. He sits at the end of the bed and moves her head into his lap. She protests at first but stops after she finds the right position. He ran his fingers through her hair, combing her hair with his long fingers. He is very lucky that he has someone he can share his happiness and sorrow. Quietly, he thanked God for giving him something good even after what he did.

Suddenly Luna stirred and opened her eyes slowly. She smiled dreamy at him. "You're home," she muttered hoarsely.

"Yes, I just got home," he replied with a gentle smile. "I'm sorry that I came home this late," He took her hand and kisses it.

"It doesn't matter, Draco," she replied and switched her position to a sitting position.

Draco shifted slightly to lean his back against the headboard and let Luna lean against his chest, she reaching for both his hands and playing with his fingers.

"What is it?" He noticed that Luna didn't stop smiling.

"Ginny's pregnant," she replied. "I'm really happy for her. You have to see her reaction when I checked on her this afternoon and say she's pregnant. She practically shouted at everyone at Burrow when she found out she was pregnant." She laughed a little.

Draco's hearts sank hear her story. Did she give him a sign that she wanted to get pregnant and have a baby? He felt a strange sensation in his stomach that made him want to vomit, and the tightness in his chest didn't help either. How was he supposed to tell her that she will never experience what was experienced by Weaselatte? How did he tell her that she would never get pregnant and have her own baby? She will hate him if she finds out, but he can't lie to her, lying to her just eating him alive. He's supposed to be the man who gave her everything, but he will not be able to give her a baby, no matter how hard they've tried. They are dead and their reproductive organs no longer work as it should, they die, and those who have died shouldn't be pregnant.

He looks down at her, and she tells about Weaselatte's pregnancy with enthusiasm and a big smile on her face, how can he destroy her dreams?

"Two more weeks is Hermione and Ron's wedding, will you go with me?" Luna asked, looking up.

"Of course," he can't tell her now, not when she looks happy like this. He'll find the right time to tell her. "I won't let you go with another man, like Rolf Scamander," he sneered.

She laughed. "Oh, Draco, Rolf is just a friend," she said softly.

"But you like him?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Yes, he is a good man," she replied innocently.

He growled. "No, you cannot like a man other than me, loony," he said, biting her shoulder playfully.

"Really ferret?" Luna said and started tickling his side, Draco let out a harsh laugh and attack her back, the tickling wrestling had begun and ended with their clothes scattering on the floor and they lay with panting breath and sweat running from their naked bodies.

 _Draco didn't understand why he was at Malfoy Manor. The Manor looks brighter than usual. He looks around to search for Luna, she is here, but he can't find her, but he can smell her scent. Suddenly he heard a soft laugh from upstairs, he followed the voice._

 _"Luna," he called. Her laughter brought him to his nursery when he was a baby. "Luna," he called again as he didn't get any answers. "Luna, are you inside?" He saw the door open slightly. He ventured to open the door wider. He was greeted by a room full of baby gear, like baby crib, changing table, and all things for baby. And the decor of the room has been updated, he remembered that his nursery back then had a light green wall, but now it turns into a light blue with cloud paint in the ceiling and cute paints of some wild animals on the wall like elephant, giraffe, monkey, hippo, lion, tiger and zebra. He made mental note to get ride the lion._

 _Then he heard laughter again, this time from the balcony, he followed her laughter again. He found her; she sat in a chair with her hair loose and blowing in the wind. She hugged a baby in her arms. Suddenly she turned her face to him._

 _"Hello, darling," she murmured with a big smile on her face. Draco smiled at her and looked at the baby in her arms. "Come here, Draco, look at him," she called to him and Draco obeyed, he took a seat beside her. "You want to hold him?" Luna asks, but before he can answer, she hands the baby to him and places him on his arms carefully._

 _Draco looked at the baby again, this time more intense. The baby has blue eyes like Luna's and platinum blond hair like his own. The baby smiles at him and his small hand grabs his face as if he's trying to stroke his face. He felt his chest warm as the baby's hand made contact with his face. He is his son, he can tell it easily, the baby in his arms is his son and Luna's and he is perfect. He smiled broadly and his finger stroked the baby's chubby cheek. He felt Luna put her head on his shoulder, caressing the baby's soft hair. He turned to her and kissed the top of her head._

 _And suddenly, as he turns his attention to the baby, he disappears, the sky turns dark as if a storm is coming, he turns to Luna but she disappears as well. He shouted her name. He ran to find Luna and their son all over the Manor as the storm began to come and try to destroy the Manor. He kept shouting her name until the ground shaking and he fell._

Draco's eyes snapped open. He looked around him, he was still in his apartment, it was just a dream.

"Wake up, you sleepyhead," he heard Luna say while giving him a kiss on his forehead softly. "Breakfast is ready, so is your suit, go and get a bath," she told him as she put her hair into a bun.

"Thank you, love," he said and kissed her shoulder before making his way to the bathroom, he pushed his dream away, because that would only be a dream. There will never be a baby.

* * *

Draco sits quietly in his office while doing his work, signing files, re-checking documents, and the usual job a boss does. His attention was interrupted as he heard a light knock on the door.

"Come in," he murmured coldly.

Alma came in with some documents in her hand. "This is the document you requested, Sir, I have reviewed everything," she said as she put the document on the table.

"Thank you," he mumbled without glancing at her.

"There's a representative from Derek Hall, Sir, he's waiting outside," Alma told him.

Draco sighed heavily, the man never gave up. Bet, he must be here to present about the project he is going to do that he is not even interested at all. "Send him in," he ordered dryly.

"Yes sir."

A minute later, there was a light knock on the door again and he let whoever is it to enter. Suddenly he felt his ears buzz again, but this time it was lighter. He looks up and he finds _him_ there.

"What are you doing here?" Draco asked coolly.

"Well, I'm here as a representative of Derek Hall," Adam said casually, shrugged lightly.

"You work with a human?" Draco said mockingly. Draco doesn't work for humans or Muggles, he employs them.

"Why not? We also need money to support our lives, "Adam answered.

"Unlike you, I was born with money around me," Draco said arrogantly but still coldly.

He laughed softly. "I can see that, Mr. Malfoy."

Draco looked at him coldly."Right, what do you want to show me? I wasn't really interested in the project your boss was offering me, but he insisted on showing me the presentation and he was sure it would change my mind."

"It might change your mind, but I don't know," Adam said casually.

"Let's get this over with, then," Draco muttered as he got up from the chair and led Adam into the room where he let his clients do presentation.

Adam followed from behind and smirked.

* * *

While driving his car to go home to his apartment, Draco muses, he actually hates driving a car. But today he has to drive a car since some securities says they never saw him come out or enter from the main door of the apartment building, they also rarely see him walking along the corridor through CCTV, he hates those cameras.

He growled when he saw the third traffic light and it turned red. He doesn't understand why Muggles can deal with this every day of their lives? It's a complete waste of time. Imagine how much time they spend just to move from one place to another, imagine how many opportunities they miss because they have to spend their time on the road rather than doing something useful. He will never understand Muggles.

He turned his head to the right and found an electronics store where they put a huge TV behind the glass and the TV broadcast the breaking news. Despite the distance at which his car stopped and the electronics store was far away, he could still see and hear what the news anchor said.

He held his breath as he heard Derek Hall's name mentioned, he died, killed, this afternoon just after lunch at his home. His body was found by his daughter Nicole Hall.

Draco wasn't sure how he should feel. He just wonders who killed him and how they or anyone could kill Derek Hall. But before he knew any further the light turned green and he miss something important about Derek Hall's death.

* * *

 ** _A/N_** _– I want you to imagine Alex Pettyfer as Adam Grenouille. I think Alex Pettyfer is equally handsome as Tom Felton, and both are British, and I love British boys and their sexy accent._


	22. One Step Ahead

_Forgive me for grammatical errors and spelling mistakes._

 ** _Disclaimer_** _– I own nothing, except the plot!_

* * *

Chapter 22

Draco attends Derek Hall's funeral today, unfortunately for him, only a few people come and most of them are his family. And Draco doesn't know why he attends his funeral, he never likes Derek Hall and his family who have a love for money and power, but to be honest, he has condolences over the death of Derek Hall. He died in an unnatural way, at least according to him. Indeed, Derek has a lot of enemies out there, but he also has a lot of protector with a number that is not less many who are ready to protect him. But when Derek was found dead in his home, his protectors were also found dead earlier than Derek. Draco assumed that whoever killed Derek wasn't one or two people but many, even the police couldn't detect the suspects until now.

As he made his way back to the car, he spotted Adam, standing under a tree with black attire; he looked toward Derek's grave before turning towards him.

"Why aren't you there?" Draco asked as he approached him. As far as he knew, Adam was one of Derek's assistants.

"I'm late," Adam replied.

"It's never too late to visit someone's grave," Draco replied coldly. "How did he die?"

"I don't know, only the police and his family know," Adam retorted as he turned his face to hide his smirk.

"They say the wound looks nasty," Draco murmured.

"But he deserves it after what he did to many people, maybe the one who killed him was the one who has a grudge against him," Adam muttered.

"It looks like that," Draco replied coldly. "I'm leaving now." Without waiting for a response from him, Draco leaves Adam to his car.

"I did well so far," Adam muttered under his breath as he watched Draco's back disappear in the car.

* * *

Draco walked down the corridor to Luna's room at the hospital. According to a medi-witch Luna was still in her room, so he caught up with her. He should tell her something. When he gets to her room, he just knocks three times and goes into her room; he knows Luna will not mind.

"Hello, Draco, I didn't expect you to be here. Lunch is still long," Luna said, quite surprised when she saw Draco.

"Hello, love," he muttered as he grabbed her waist and kissed her lips. "I'm not here for lunch," he murmured between the kisses.

"Then, what?" Luna asked, pulling away.

"I wanted to tell you that we can't have lunch together today," Draco said with a little nervousness.

"Why?" She tilted her head.

"I must visit... my Father in... Azkaban," he said very softly, Luna barely heard him.

"I understand," Luna replied as she gave him a quick kiss on his lips, cheeks, and nose.

"You don't mind?"

"Of course not, silly," she replied with a giggle. "It was your Father you were visiting, not a girl, right?"

As a Vampire, Luna begins to show her possessive attitude to him. She will glare at the girl who glances at him or try to make physical contact with him. But he didn't mind, oddly enough he really enjoyed it. It's like she's trying to hug him tightly while shouting 'mine' at every girl, he really likes that.

"No, you're my only girl," Draco whispered catching her lips in a slow, long kiss and making them breathless as they pulled away. "I'll see you at dinner, I love you."

"I love you, too," Luna replied with a smile at him.

* * *

He tapped his fingers on the table while waiting for Auror to bring his father. He has been waiting for 10 minutes and he can't think that he can wait any longer, he is getting increasingly impatient and uncomfortable. Azkaban has an aura that makes people want to go quickly and don't want to go back anymore, besides, this place is very unwelcome. If Luna sees this place, she might comment on decorating this place with colorful wallpapers and paints and with sunflowers and drawing rainbows on the ceiling, she will turn this place into a kindergarten. He smiled in amusement.

He looked up as he heard footsteps, and that was his father's. He stood up to greet his father.

"Father,"

"Draco," Lucius mumbled as he sat down on the other side of him. "What brings you here?" asked Lucius.

Draco sighed. His father became sarcastic, probably angry because he didn't visit him for nearly 6 months. It's not his fault though; it's Luna's, she keeps turning in his brain and makes him forget to visit his father. "I'm sorry, Father, I've been busy lately,"

"You're busy with Ms. Lovegood, isn't it?"Lucius questioned casually.

"Well ..." Draco paused and shrugged his shoulders.

"I heard you dating her," he said coldly.

"Yes," Draco replied quietly.

"I expect you to choose a woman more worthy than her," Lucius commented.

Draco frowned. "Luna is more than worthy thousands girls out there,"

"But after I think again, with you dating her will probably will improve our family's reputation, after all, she's one of the heroes," Lucius said and ignored Draco's remark.

"I didn't date her to fix the family reputation, I dated her because ... I love her," Draco said in a low voice. He's not used to talking about his feelings, especially to his father.

"Loving her or not, she will fix our family's reputation," Lucius replied coldly.

Draco ignores his father; even after what happened power is still something he desires. "I'm here to ask you something." Finally he said.

"What's that?" Lucius asked.

* * *

He returned to Malfoy Manor after receiving his father's blessing. He returns to the Manor to pick up something, after he gets it, he heads down the corridor where Narcissa Malfoy's painting is on display, he asks for her blessing too.

Her painting is covered by white sheet, no; all the Malfoys' ancestral paintings were covered by white sheets since no one else lived in this magnificent building, at least not for now. He pulled the sheets and revealed the painting of the Lady of the Manor.

"Draco, how dare you cover me with the sheet," Narcissa squealed after the sheet was open.

Draco grimaced. "I'm sorry, Mother, but I have to cover all the paintings with the sheets since I no longer live here."

Narcissa's face turned curious. "You're not staying here anymore? Where do you live then?"

"Yes, I don't live here anymore, but there are the house-elves who are cleaning the Manor, and I live in London right now. I moved after your funeral," he answered honestly.

Narcissa frowned. "For Merlin's sake, why do you live in London? Do people still treat you badly?"

"I have a business in London, not big, but it's growing very fast, I just can't leave my business. And people are starting to treat me well, although some still treat me..." he paused for a moment trying to find the right words. But before he could find the right word, Narcissa nodded in understanding.

"I understand, Draco," she said softly. "I hope they don't make you feel isolated, I hope you are strong against them all alone. Oh, I wish I was there to hug you again."

He smiled a little. "I'm strong enough to face them, don't worry, Mother."

"How did your Father react when he found out you have a business in the Muggle London?" Narcissa asked.

"He's speechless, he says that I'm just bored and trying to throw gold at Muggles," he replied with a laugh, remembering how his father's reaction that turned to pale when he learned that Malfoy had increased their wealth by having Muggle money.

"I knew it. Is he okay?"

"Yes, not too bad, he has health problems lately, but he's fine," he said, reassuring his mother.

Then, Narcissa saw a very familiar box in his hand. She wondered what he would do to the heirloom. "What are you going to do with the heirloom? Don't tell me you'll sell it for your business." Narcissa's eyes widened in horror.

"No, no, no, of course not," he replied quickly so his mother didn't misunderstand.

Then, there's a smile on her lips."There's someone then. Who is she?" She asked gently.

He looked down nervously. "Luna Lovegood, I met her at the hospital a few months ago and we have been in relationship for almost 4 months, but I'm sure it's her."

"I'm glad it's her, she'll make you a better man, she'll take care of you. If you ask my blessing, then you get it," she replied softly, pleased that her son had met someone who had never seen his past. And she knows that Luna Lovegood loves her son dearly.

* * *

When he returned to his apartment and after getting the blessing from his parents and Luna's father, he took a good shower and needed at least an hour to determine which suit he would wear. So, he chose after black suit without a tie so not to look too formal. He also left a box with a note for Luna when she came home.

So here he is, in one of Paris's top restaurants close to the Eiffel Tower waiting for Luna. He chose a spot on the balcony so that the Eiffel Tower could be seen clearly and also the moon and stars. He leaned against the banister as he put his hands in his pocket, while he kept repeating his speech. He doesn't want tonight to be a regular night, he wants tonight to be a special night, a night that Luna can remember as the best night of her life and she can remember for eternity.

He glanced at his watch, Luna was supposed to be here now, no, she should be here 10 minutes ago, she wasn't used to late. Wait, does she read notes from him? Did she even come home? He started to worry, he was afraid his plan would be in vain.

But his worries disappeared after a woman walked to the balcony with a white fur coat. She smiled broadly as she saw him standing on the balcony guided by a waiter. And his chest was tight with suddenness, he was very nervous. He told the waiter to serve dinner for them in French.

"I'm sorry, I'm late. I landed in the wrong place a few times," she said as she kissed him quickly."And why don't you tell me we're going to have dinner in Paris? I don't speak French well, if you tell me at least I can learn some vocabulary, and the waiter doesn't speak English," Luna whined as she hugged his waist.

He laughed softly. "If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise," he told her gently.

"I love surprises," she said with a big smile.

"Let me take off your coat," he said as he helped her remove her coat and handed it to a waiter who had been waiting for Luna's coat.

Draco loses at sight of her dress. He knew that the dress would look beautiful on her, but he didn't expect it would look like this, it was beyond his expectations. She wears a navy strappy silk backless dress with a low v-line neck. She looks sexy and hot that his eyes turn red in arousal. He ran his fingers across her bare back.

"Do you like the dress? I chose it myself," he whispered.

"I love it, but Hermione and Ginny will faint if they know I'm wearing a dress that almost shows my whole back. Luckily I have a sexy back," she said innocently.

Draco smiled. No matter how sexy the dress she wore, she was still able to maintain her innocence. "Well, Granger and Weaselatte better keep quiet, they don't know anything about fashion," he sneered. "Sit," he ordered as he left her side and pulled out a chair for her.

"Thank you, Draco," she said lovingly.

Dinner had started and Draco barely paid attention to what Luna said. He heard her, of course, but he didn't know what she was saying, his mind was elsewhere, he didn't even touch the _Foie Gras_ in front of him. He just tapped his index finger on the table and moved his leg. And Luna of course saw it.

"Something's disturbing you, Draco?" Luna asked; distract her attention from the sparkled Eiffel tower.

"Huh? What?" He looked up at her

"My father said you visited him today," she said calmly.

"Yes," he replied simply.

"What for?" She asked.

"I'm asking for something," he murmured.

"Ask him what?" She asked in a very serious tone.

"I asked him if I could marry his daughter," Draco said, looking intently at her.

"Oh," she said simply and looked down at her plate, but she shot her head up very quickly and looked at him unsure of what she was hearing.

Draco had left his seat and pulled her hand, helping her to stand, the black velvet box was in his left hand. While staring at her, he kneels on one knee and snapped the box open, there is a beautiful ring with a pink diamond that big enough for her liking, glowing beautifully under the moonlight.

"I actually have a short speech I have prepared, but to hell with it, I have forgotten. But, I'll just ask a simple question," he paused to catch his breath, he trembled a bit. Good thing he rented the whole balcony for himself, it wouldn't be good if there were lots of people around. "Luna Lovegood, will you marry me and be my wife and be by my side for eternity?"

Luna looked down with tears in her eyes. Never in her life imagined to be proposed romantically like this, fine dinner, beautiful dress, Paris, Eiffel tower, she never dared to imagine those things when she was a teenager, she after all Luna Lovegood, the girl who is not right in the head . It's like being in a dream. "Oh, Draco," she knelt down and cupped his face, kissed him right on the lips. "The answer is obvious, it is yes." She smiled with tears flowing, and Draco couldn't help and grinned like a fool, but he's happy though.


	23. Their Moments

_Forgive me for grammatical errors and spelling mistakes._

 ** _Disclaimer_** _– I own nothing, except the plot!_

* * *

Chapter 23

In the morning, Draco leans against the counter in the kitchen while sipping a cup of coffee, he doesn't wear anything other than a boxers. And Luna, she hugged Draco around his waist and placed her head on his chest, wearing only bra and panties. Several times she would take a sip of coffee from Draco's cup. She doesn't really like coffee; she always chooses tea, lighter.

Luna stretched out her left hand and the ring caught the sunlight escaping from the still-closed curtain, and it glowed beautifully, she smiled weakly. Then, Draco kisses the top of her head, she can feel his smile.

"I think autumn is the right season, that's cool enough," Luna suddenly said as she looked up, her left hand stroked his cheek.

"Autumn?" He thought for a moment. It had been the end of spring and he could feel how the heat wave would strike when the summer arrived about a few days away. And he thinks it's impossible their wedding will be held in the summer, they are both weak to the sun. And there's no way they'll have a wedding in the winter, they'll probably be fine, but the guests, they'll freeze. And he doesn't want to wait until the next spring, that's too long. So autumn is the right time, it's cooler, they can have a wedding in the garden at Malfoy Manor, Luna will surely love it.

He looks down at her; she looks intently at him, waiting for his answer. "We can have a wedding in the autumn, that's the right time. And we have plenty of time to prepare it," he muttered as he put his cup on the counter.

"Autumn then," she said with a broad grin. She is very excited; she can even feel the creatures in her body dancing in joy.

He smiled and kissed her forehead. "Hmm," he responded. "Are you happy?"

She nodded. "Very,"

"I'm glad it's me that makes you happy," he said, reaching for her chin, guiding her face toward his and making her tiptoe, he kissing her lips gently and lovingly, but also full of possessiveness.

"Draco," she muttered after breaking their romantic kisses.

"Yes, love?"

"I wonder,"

"Wondering about what?" He frowned; he could feel the curiosity hit his body.

"Why don't we sparkle under the sun?" She asks as she stretches her hand out to the sunlight, hoping that she will sparkle.

"What?" He was confused by what she said. What did she just ask? Why they don't sparkle under the sun? He doesn't even know why they should sparkle under the sun.

"I read a book about Vampire, and the book says that the vampire sparkle under the sun and therefore the Vampire avoid the sun or people will know they are Vampire," she said innocently that made him want to laugh.

"Nonsense," he replied between his laughter. "We don't sparkle under the sun, Luna. Yes, we avoid the sun, but not because we will sparkle, but we will be weak under the sun, our eyesight will also decrease. In addition, the sparkly Vampire sounds gay," he said nonchalantly.

Luna pouted. "So we will not sparkle under the sun?" She asked and he nodded, her frown deepening, "but according to the book, Vampire _does_ sparkle under the sun, Draco."

"I know you are a Ravenclaw and trust books more than anything, but this time the book you read is wrong, Luna," he told her softly. "Have you ever seen one of us sparkles under the sun? Or is your hand sparkling when you put your hand under the sun?"

Luna shook her head.

"Then we don't sparkle under the sun," he muttered.

"That sucks, it would be wonderful if I sparkle under the sun," she muttered under her breath, sounding disappointed.

He chuckled. "We sparkle all the time, Luna," he said trying to cheer her up. "I wonder who wrote the book about Vampire."

She shrugged her shoulders lightly. "A Muggle maybe," she replied.

Draco snorted in disgust. "What does the Muggle know about Vampire? Certainly nothing. In addition, those filthy Muggles also always portray us, wizards and witches as ugly and evil creature, but so far no wizard and witch are as ugly as the Muggles describe, besides, Potter and Weasley," he sneered.

"Harry and Ron aren't ugly, Draco," Luna said disapprovingly.

"So you're saying that they were good-looking or handsome?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Well, yes, they're cute too, and funny," she responded.

Draco's face darkened in jealousy. "How can you say another man handsome, Luna?" He asked with a frown.

"I'm just saying honesty, Draco. But, you're the best looking man I've ever met," she said, kissing his chest."Besides, you've definitely found some witches pretty, right?"

"Of course, I met a lot of pretty and sexy witches," he said playfully with smirk, but Luna took it seriously. She frowns angrily; she pushes away from him and slaps his chest hard before leaving him. "Luna, I'm just kidding," he called while rubbing his chest that sting, she's really good at slapping, he thought. "Darling, come on, I'm just joking, you're the most beautiful and sexiest witch with cute butt I've ever met. Luna!" He called once again and chased after her.

 _Damn, woman!_

"I heard that, Draco Malfoy," Luna yelled, still sounding annoyed, and made Draco regret what he said.

* * *

"This is such a ring," Ginny cooed and eyeing Harry, when Luna and Draco (by forced) visited the Burrow.

While Harry, he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "But you said you loved your ring," Harry said.

Draco smirked at him.

"Yes, I love my ring, but what kind of woman who doesn't want this ring? Even Hermione has been staring like she's hypnotized," Ginny said, eyeing Hermione sitting beside her.

Suddenly Hermione looked up. "It's beautiful," she muttered as she stroked her engagement ring.

Ron snorted. "It's dangerous, that thing can make people blind if catch the sun," he mocked.

"You say that because you can't afford a ring with that big diamond, can you, Weasley?" Draco sneered; he put his arm around Luna's shoulder.

"I don't even know why you agree to marry him, Luna? Neville will be much more willing to marry you," Ron muttered to Luna.

Luna just smiled.

"That's because Longbottom is a loser, so Luna prefers me. Who wants to marry a man who can't finish a sentence in five seconds," Draco scoffed."Besides, I bet Longbottom can't provide a decent life for Luna."

"Pompous git," Ron muttered under his breath as he chewed his sandwich.

"Well, the reason I agree to marry Draco is the same reason why Hermione agrees to marry you, Ron," Luna said innocently, then turned to Hermione. "Why did you agree to marry Ron, Hermione?"

Hermione was silent for a moment, unsure what to answer. "Because I love him," she finally replied in a low voice as she looked down after a silence for a few seconds.

Ron's face turned red, almost as red as his hair, while Ginny and Harry hold their laughter. Luna has a habit to make people feel uncomfortable.

"Are you done with them, Luna?" Draco asked.

Luna turned her head on him. "Oh yes, I have a great lunch with them," Luna said. "Well, we better go," she said as she stood up.

"Owl me," Ginny said, hugging Luna.

"I will," Luna replied. "I'll see you during your wedding," Luna said, hugging Hermione.

"I'll see you later," Hermione hugged Luna back.

"Bye, Harry, Ron," she said goodbye to Harry and Ron, she hugged them lightly.

"Bye, Luna," Harry said. "Malfoy," he nodded his head politely.

Draco intends to ignore Harry but abort his intention when Luna nudges him and pouts at him. "Potter, Weasley," he said halfheartedly and nodded his head politely.

"Oh, tell Molly that I love the cookies she makes," Luna said, waving her hand.

"I will, Luna," Ginny said, and the blond-haired couple disappeared into thin air.

Ron sighed heavily. "Their child will be so blond," he said, shaking his head in disbelief. Of all the men she chose Draco Malfoy? The pompous and racist Slytherin. He would never understand Luna, no matter how bad he tried to understand her.

"Oh, don't be too much, Ron, they look cute together, besides, Malfoy is different when he's with Luna, right Harry?" Ginny asked Harry.

"Err... yes, he's different when with Luna," Harry said what his wife wanted to hear.

"And they look cute together, right? Imagine their babies, blond hair with blue or gray eyes, their babies will look very beautiful," Ginny said happily and grab the bag given by Draco as a gift so she gave her blessing to their relationship, then she skipped away.

"Sure, Ginny," Harry muttered as he looked at the back of his wife disappearing.

"I bet the bag must have been cursed," said Ron.

"Just let it go, Ronald," said Hermione, reaching for her own bag given by Draco. "Malfoy and Luna are fine. You must learn how to let go, you too Harry," Hermione eyeing Harry as she following Ginny upstairs.

"Look, the bags must have been cursed," said Ron.

"I don't know Ron," Harry responded with a sigh.

* * *

"Thanks for giving Ginny and Hermione gifts, Draco, I don't expect you to do that," Luna said as she hugged him tightly.

"It's nothing, Luna," he responded, holding his smirk. Luna certainly didn't know the intention behind the gifts. She just thought it was gifts of his friendship to Weaselatte (now Potter) and Granger. Who wants to make friends with them? Indeed, they are Luna's friends, but that doesn't mean they are his friends too, he just can't be friends with them, but he can be civil though, he will do anything for Luna.

"But I expect you to give gifts to Harry and Ron as well, they look disappointed," Luna said, looking up.

"I'll think about that," he replied. He thinks he can give ties to Potter and Weasley, or even a hair gel to make their hair as fabulous as his hair.

"You are so lovely," she said happily and kissed his cheek.

He grins. "You too, Luna," he said as he opened the main door of Malfoy Manor. He decided to take Luna to Malfoy Manor because it was too hot for them to walk around like a normal couple. The Manor is always cold, but it's pretty cool as summer ahead just like today, they can cool their bodies.

Luna sighed happily.

"Feeling better?" Draco asked and she nodded in reply. He could see how Luna almost burned out there with the sun following them. He certainly has been used to and can hold it, but Luna couldn't, it takes years for her to get used to and be able to walk under the sun without feeling too weak or almost melted.

"Will I feel weak under the sun all the time, Draco?" Luna asked, she took a seat on the sofa in the living room.

"Yes for now, but when you get used to it you will not feel so weak like now," he replied as he sat beside her and wrapped his arm around her.

"Do you feel weak now?" She asked, leaning her head against his chest.

"No, I'm not under the sun too long, so far I'm fine," he replied.

"I see," she muttered.

"Do you still have the sunglasses I gave you?" He asked.

"Yes, I still have it,"

"You have to wear it more often during the summer so that your eyesight is not disturbed," he warned.

"Okay," she responded. "Then, we can't go to the beach and go sunbathing?"

"No," he replied dryly.

She sighed weakly. "I love the beach," she muttered under her breath.

"We can go to the waterfall where it's much cooler than the beach," he said trying to cheer her up.

"I love the waterfall too," she murmured.

"We can go the next weekend," he offered.

"You're the best, Draco," she said and grinned at him.

"I know," he replied with a smirk.

"I'm sleepy," she suddenly murmured as she yawned.

"Then, sleep, love," he whispered affectionately, wrapping another arm around her. "I'll take you back to my room."

"Don't forget to tell me that we have dinner with my father later," she said absently as she glanced at her watch, 2:05 PM, she had plenty of time to sleep.

"I will," he whispered and kissed her temple. He grabs her left hand where his ring rests; he kisses her knuckles as she falls asleep on his arms. He really will never get tired of moments like this, and he will cherish every moment like this as he cherish her, his lovely and sweet Luna.

* * *

 ** _A/N_** _– I will focus more on Draco and Luna's relationship before I focus on Adam and his bad intentions, so please be bear with me. And thank you for the reviews; they really motivated me to continue this story when I have plans to abandon this story._


	24. His Jealousy

_Forgive me for grammatical errors and spelling mistakes._

 ** _Disclaimer_** _– I own nothing, except the plot!_

 ** _A/N_** _– It took me a little longer to write than usual; it's because laziness attacked me. I apologize if it keeps you waiting; I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. By the way, Sanguini will return from his vacation from Romania in the next chapter._

* * *

Chapter 24

They danced to the music of Weasley and Granger's wedding. She had her arms wrapped around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder, while he holds her waist tightly and his thumb stroked her waist. Luna looks very beautiful wearing a black halter dress that stops a few inches from the top of her knees with a slit side. Her hair curls and falls gracefully behind her. She looks very beautiful and sexy tonight. Well, his Luna always looks beautiful, no matter what she's wearing, but he always prefers her not to use anything, it makes her look like a goddess.

He smiled a little as he heard her humming to the rhythm of music and her eyes closed. She always tells him that she loves dancing so much, she can dance for hours and she is true on what she says. They have been dancing for a long time, he doesn't know how long but at least it's long for him. He doesn't mind though, but his legs seem to be saying things that are cross with him. His legs are painful.

Suddenly she pulled away and looked at him. "You're tired, Draco," she said as she tilted her head.

"No." To be honest it was in vain to lie to her, other than she could hear his thoughts, she is also very observant.

"Yes, I'm pretty observant to know that you're tired," she said dreamy and release her arms around his neck.

Draco grinned. "It's not nice to hear other people's thoughts, Ms. Lovegood," he teased as he grabbed her hand and brought her to the nearest chair.

She glanced at him from the corner of her eye and smiled. He sighed as he sat in the chair, it felt good.

"Do you want a drink?" She suddenly offered.

"Oh, no, you will not get a drink for me. I am a man," he said as he grabbed her hand and forced her to sit beside him.

"Getting a drink for you will not make your gender change, Draco," she told him as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Just give me a few minutes and I'll get a drink for both of us," he said.

"All right," she agreed.

So, they both sat there waiting for his legs to feel better. From his spot, he can see the groom is not present on the dance floor as he should. Instead, he was near a table filled with food and ate as much as he could. And Draco wondered, how could someone have an appetite as big as Weasley. The others Weasley looks pretty normal to him.

"Because Ron is a growing man," Luna suddenly replied. "Ginny also has an appetite like Ron, but she is a woman and never let her appetite to win."

Draco laughed softly. "Do you always hear my thoughts, love?"

"No, I only do that when we're in a crowd like this," she replied.

"Why is that?" He asks, frowning.

"Just in case you think of another woman," she said, looking at him as if he was going to do it.

"Luna." Ever since he was with her, he never thought of another woman, it just her. "You know that's never going to happen." He almost sounded like whimpering.

"I know, I said just in case," she said as she took his hand and squeezed it, and he squeezed back harder.

"I love you," he whispered with a frown on his face.

She giggled. "I love you, too, Draco," she said as she cupped his face and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

He smiled in relief. "I'll get you a drink, wait a minute." With that, he left her.

When he had reached the table where the drink was laid, he met the Minister of Magic, Shacklebolt Kingsley.

"Mr. Malfoy, how are you?" He greeted politely.

Draco is quite fond of Kingsley. During his trial after the war he never presses him and gives him time to explain everything he knows in details.

"Minister," he nodded politely. "I've never felt better."

Kingsley laughed softly. "It must be because of your engagement to Ms Lovegood. Congratulations on your engagement," he said, patting his arm lightly.

"Thank you, Minister," he said with a smile.

"But I'm coming to you not just to congratulate you on your engagement with Ms Lovegood, but it's about your father, Lucius Malfoy," Kingsley said sounding more serious than before.

Draco held back a groan that almost escaped from his mouth. What in the name of Salazar his father did to make the Minister of Magic have to tell him personally. The only thing that was implicit in his mind is that his father might be involved in a fight with a fellow prisoner. How embarrassing!

"Don't get too tense, Mr. Malfoy, this is not bad news, this is good news," Kingsley told him as he saw that Draco's face became tense and his expression changed dramatically.

Draco let out a sigh. "I'm sorry."

"Lucius Malfoy has been very well behaved for the last 5 years and after considering with Wizengamot, the Ministry decided to cut Lucius Malfoy's prison, so within two years he was free. To be honest, this news should be notified by letter, but since you were here I decided to tell you personally. I hope that doesn't offend you at all," Kingsley said.

A big smile crossed his face. Life is really on his side lately. First, he will marry the love of his life; second, his father will be free within 2 years. "No, that doesn't offend me at all; I just feel it's better than the letter. Thank you very much, Minister."

Kingsley smiled, never heard Malfoy sound so cheerful. "I wish I had more time to talk, but I have to go, you know Minister stuff," he said playfully.

Draco smiled broadly. "All right, have a nice evening, Minister."

"You too, Mr. Malfoy," Kingsley said as he walked past him and disappeared dramatically into thin air.

Draco's smile doesn't disappear from his handsome figure, in fact, his smile gets wider, he doesn't even notice that some people are staring at him in awe. But he is too excited to look around. He returns where he left his fiancé to tell her the great news, he even forgot to bring a drink to her. When he has returned, his smile disappears when he doesn't find Luna. He turns his head to follow her scent and he finds her dancing with the last person he wants to deal with, Rolf Scamander.

He narrowed his eyes at sight of them. His anger rose as he realized that Scamander is holding his Luna tightly around the waist. No one can hold Luna on the waist other than him. Didn't he know that she belonged to him? Did he couldn't smell his scent surrounding her?

In rage, he approaches them with a wide stride. He grabs Luna's wrist and pulls her toward him, causing her to gasp in surprise.

"Get your filthy hands away from her," Draco hissed at Rolf. He is so angry that you can see the fire in his eyes, not to mention he is jealous as well.

"Calm down, I'm just dancing with her, not shagging her," Rolf said nonchalantly.

It was the wrong thing to say to an angry Vampire.

Luna saw how angry Draco was now, and she knew if she didn't pull him away, the fight would start. And she didn't fancy seeing the party fall apart.

"Let's go, Draco," Luna grabbed his arm and pulled him away. She gives Rolf a smile as an apology.

"Are you sure about him, Luna? He looks very dangerous," Rolf sneered while glancing disdainfully at Draco.

"You'll know how dangerous I am when you watch me snap your neck into two," Draco says through clenched teeth.

Rolf just snorted.

"I'll see you later, Rolf, bye." With all her might, Luna dragged Draco away from Rolf and from the other guests. But to her surprise, he gripped her wrist and pulled her into side along apparation.

As they landed in his apartment, he cupped her face and kissed her lips violently, she whimpered. While still kissing her, he pushes her toward the wall and slammed her against the wall. His lips moved to her neck and left a red marks around her neck. His hands made its way to her breasts and squeezed her breasts roughly.

"Draco," she whimpered in pain.

"Mine," he growled.

Then, the tearing sound echoed, he tore her dress, her eyes widened. With a swift motion he turned her over and pressed her against the wall while he took off his jacket and his shirt and he threw them to the floor. He put his lips on his shoulder and bit it hard, causing her gasp. Impatiently he took off his trouser and followed by his boxers, he is completely naked. He grew more impatient and took off her bra and panties forcedly, practically ruined her new bra.

After she is completely naked, he presses her harder against the wall causing her to arch her back and he enters her, hot, tight, wet, just like what he needed. They growled in pleasure. Then, he thrusts fast and hard into her as he holds her hips tightly, probably leaving the bruise later.

He keeps fucking her against the wall. His pace never slowed down, it's getting faster and harder and deeper into her, causing her to moan his name out loud like prayer. His chin rested on her shoulder as he whispered the sexiest and the dirtiest things he had never said to anyone.

He growled loudly as he felt her walls tighten around him. "Come for me, love," he whispered hoarsely.

Luna's eyes rolled back and her mouth shouted his name as she climaxed. He continues thrusting into her until he finally feels his balls tighten and he reach his climax in seconds. He wrapped his arms around her waist and they both fell to the floor, panting. They just lay there for a few minutes until they finally fall asleep.

Two hours later he woke up; he smiled a little at the sight of her sleeping form. He kisses her temple before carrying her into their room and puts her on the bed with care as if she were a baby. After she lies comfortably, he joins her, putting a blanket to cover their naked bodies. And slowly, he put her head on his chest and placed an arm around her. He just stays there and holds her.

He didn't know how long he had held her, he had felt a bit of cramp, but he didn't let go. Then, she stirred and opened her eyes slightly. She smiled at him.

"Hello," she murmured.

But Draco didn't reply and just frowned sadly.

"What's the matter?" She asked, pushing herself into a sitting position, he followed.

"You danced with Scamander, I don't like that," he admitted. He felt very angry when he saw her dancing with another man. He never likes when she makes physical contact with other men, even if the man is Potter. Somehow he thinks another man will snatch her if he lets them touch her.

"Rolf is my friend, Draco," she told him gently as she put her head on his shoulder.

"But I don't like it," he insisted.

"He's nice," she said.

"I don't care if he's nice, I don't like it if he's around you," he said almost sounding like he was desperate. He hates how he sounds.

"Then what should I do?" Luna asked. She is not surprised by Draco's possessiveness; he shows her his hatred for other men who touched her several times. She really understands the feeling, because sometimes she feels that too.

"Don't be friends with him," he said as he glanced at her, he still had a pout on his face.

"I can't promise I will not be friends with him anymore, but I will avoid him as much as possible, is that okay with you?" She says patiently.

He didn't answer straight away, he thought about it first. "All right," he finally said. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her in a long, passionate kiss, causing her to moan and curled her toes.

"You tore my dress," she said as they broke the kiss.

Draco smirked, as if it was something he could be proud of.

"And you're ruining my bra, I just bought it," she told him.

"You can buy a new one anytime," he said as he stroked her hip. Her skin began to feel cold against his palm. "But I'm the one who will buy you a new bra," he whispered in her ear and bit it lightly. She giggled.

"I'm pretty sure you will not dare enter the lingerie store. Most men are embarrassed to enter," she said matter-of-factly.

Draco thought about that for a while. And he thinks that she's right, he'll feel embarrassed to be inside the lingerie store. He believes that it will be full of women and he can't imagine himself choosing a bra, panties, or lingerie that he wants Luna to wear. People may think he is the one who will use those. Muggles are judgmental creature.

"You're right, then you can buy a new one yourself," he said. "Buy the sexiest lingerie you want, and wear it when I get home from work," he whispers again as his hand crawl into her sex and rub it gently.

She moaned and reached his manhood. And they repeat their previous sexy and hot activity.


	25. Sanguini's visit

**_Disclaimer_** _– I own nothing, except the plot!_

 _ **A/N** – __Draco/Luna's moment is only a little in this chapter, but it's still fun to read (at least that's according to me LOL)_

* * *

Chapter 25

"Draco, I can't move if you hang on me like that," Luna told him as he kept hugging her from behind as she cooks.

Draco frowned. "You don't like to be close to me?" He asked a little offended.

She sighed. "I like being close to you, of course, but right now I'm cooking for both of us," she replied softly.

"Let's go back to bed," he whined, ignoring the fact that his fiancé was cooking.

"Later, Draco," she said patiently. She was used to the new side of Draco she'd just found, spoiled, but she just enjoys it. "Go sit down, I'll prepare the food."

Still frowning, he let go of her and waited at the table. He tapped his foot impatiently.

 _What is she doing? Why is it taking her so long to prepare lunch_.

Then his thoughts were disturbed by a knock on the door. He growled.

"Draco, darling, can you get a door for me?" Luna called from the kitchen as she realized that Draco had ignored the knock on the door.

Draco didn't reply, but he stood up from the chair and opened the door. The frown on his forehead deepened.

"So you remember the way back to England?" He said sarcastically to Sanguini. A few months ago, Sanguini went on holiday to Romania. He didn't tell what he was doing there, only Merlin knew.

"It was a lovely welcome," Sanguini said. Suddenly his nose twitched. "Someone's inside?" he asked, his expression became serious.

Draco smirked. "Yes, there's someone inside."

"Who?" Sanguini frowned suspiciously. "I thought you wanted Luna."

"Come in and find out for yourself," Draco said still smirking.

So Sanguini came into his apartment and looked around. The scent almost entirely filled the room; it was also very powerful, usually only a newborn Vampire had this powerful scent. Followed the scent he turned to the kitchen.

"Oh, hello, Sanguini," Luna greeted warmly as she spotted Sanguini walking sneakily. "How are you? Draco said you went to Romania for a vacation. How's Romania?"

"Luna?" Sanguini said in surprise. He hadn't expected to find that she was the source of the scent that almost filled the room.

"Do you want to have lunch together, Sanguini?" Luna asked. But without waiting for his response she put another plate for Sanguini.

Sanguini turned to Draco who stood with a smirk. "Luna is newborn Vampire ?" He whispers in disbelief. During his vacation, he mocks every time considering how miserable Draco is.

"Of course, I'm the one who turned her," Draco said proudly. "You didn't see it coming, did you?"

Sanguini made a face. "That's surprising. It's faster than I thought," he scoffed.

"Don't be surprised, I'm Draco Malfoy, all women fall for me," Draco said arrogantly.

Sanguini snorted. "Right," he muttered. Distracting from Draco, then he searched for Luna. "So, where is the female Vampire, I want to meet her," he yelled.

* * *

"So how is it?" Sanguini asked as Luna went to wash the dishes.

"What?"

"Ehee ... don't behave as if you are a naive man," Sanguini said with a grin, unable to hide his curiosity.

Draco rolled his eyes. "She's great, no, no," he said, shaking his head. "She's incredible."

"That's not what I mean," Sanguini said irritably. "The mating step how's it?"

Draco glared at Sanguini through the corner of his eye; he was unable to hide the blush on his cheeks. "Shut up," he snapped.

Sanguini laughed loudly. He had never seen Draco blush.

"Why did you take so long to get back to England? I thought you forgot the way home," Draco sneered as Sanguini's laughter began to subside.

"Romania is an amazing place," Sanguini replied, "and there is a village whose inhabitants are Vampire, it reminds me of the Wizarding World, they have their own government too."

"Do humans not know about the existence of the village?" Draco asked, frowning.

Sanguini shook his head. "No human being has ever reached that place. The place is hidden behind forest and fog; humans wouldn't dare get close to that place."

"Interesting," Draco said, nodding.

"You have to go there sometime," Sanguini said.

"Yes, Luna will probably love it," said Draco. But to be honest he wasn't sure Luna wanted to go to a place full of Vampire, if he had to be honest, the place was a bit scary for him.

"What has happened since I left?" Sanguini asked. "I notice a ring on Luna's finger, I assumed it was yours."

Draco smirked arrogantly. "Of course," he said proudly.

"So when is the wedding?" Ask Sanguini.

"Autumn," Draco replied. "It's the right time to get married."

"What else happened since I left?" Sanguini asked, he can sense something on Draco.

"I met someone," Draco's tone dropped. "A Vampire, he knows you."

"Who?"

"Adam Grenouille, do you know him?"

Sanguini thought for a moment. The name was familiar to him, then he nodded slowly. "Yes, he's quiet person, he doesn't talk much and as far as I know he never socialize with anyone, human or Vampire, he is old fashioned. But he is a regular customer at the bar we went to; he comes just to have a drink. Did he show himself to you?"

"Yes, several times and once to Luna," Draco replied. "Apparently he's trying to be friends with me; he's been showing up lately and always starts a conversation."

"Strange, I know him for almost a hundred years but this is the first time he tried to socialize," said Sanguini suspiciously. "Maybe he's trying to be a little more modern."

"Probably," said Draco.

"But be careful. You have something that all Vampires want to be able to rule humans," Sanguini warned.

Draco swallowed. He regretted creating the serum, but on the other hand, he knew he needs it. "Yes, I'll be careful."

"I heard Derek Hall died," Sanguini said to change the subject.

"He was murdered," Draco replied.

"By who?"

Draco shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, the police haven't caught the culprit,"

"You know I have a friend in the police force, the human I introduced you last year?" Draco nodded, still remembering Sanguini's human friend who worked as a cop, he was good enough. "I met him two days ago, and it seems he is investigating the death of Derek Hall, and he accidentally dropped this," Sanguini reached into his jacket and pulled out a picture.

"What's this?" Draco asked, grabbing a picture from Sanguini.

"The condition of Derek Hall's corpse," Sanguini said.

Draco tilts his head side-to-side and scans the picture carefully. Derek was lying on his stomach with a pale face as if he was out of blood, his mouth slightly open and wide-eyed. He could see clearly the blood spots from his neck. His eyes widened in disbelief as his eyes landed on his exposed neck. There was a scratch on his neck and it looked nasty, but what caught his attention the most is two small holes in his neck.

"Shit," he muttered under his breath.

"You think what I think?" said Sanguini.

"He was killed by a Vampire," he muttered in disbelief.

"Exactly," said Sanguini. "People think Hall is attacked by wild animal, but people like us know better."

Draco leaned back on the chair. "If he was attacked by a wild animal he would have lost some part of his body or his body would be damaged more than this. This is definitely not a wild animal, for he died of blood loss."

"A vampire killed him," Sanguini said.

"Who?"

"It could be anyone, so that's why Draco I want you to be careful, very careful. That Adam guy could have done this to get your attention," Sanguini said.

"He was Derek Hall's assistant, he said so," Draco said quietly. He wonders why Adam would attract his attention by killing Derek Hall.

"Just be careful," Sanguini warned.

* * *

At night, Luna sat on the bed and resting her back on the headboard, a piece of parchment and a quill in her hands, writing the names of people she'll invite to her wedding.

She glanced at Draco who laid his head on her lap, he seemed to be in deep thought, the frown on his forehead said so.

"Who do you want to invite at our wedding, Draco?" Luna asks, trying to attract his attention. But apparently he was not listening to her, so she tried again. "Draco?"

No answer. He still looked at the ceiling and barely blinked. She put her hand on his cheek. "Draco,"

Draco startled when Luna's palm made contact with his cheek had almost forgotten that she was there. "Luna," he took her hand from his cheek and kissed the palm.

"You're ignoring me," she said softly, neither angry nor offended.

"I'm sorry," Draco said.

His mind was full of questions about who the killer of Derek Hall was. And indeed the murderer was a Vampire, so what is his or her motive? He tried to assume, but he couldn't.

"What did you say?"

"Who will you invite at our wedding later?" She asked once more.

"Uhmm ..." He thought for a moment, he didn't have many friends, only a few. He also had no family, some of them dead and some may not want to recognize him as a family member, he only had his father.

"You want to invite Blaise maybe?" Luna suggested, she noticed that he was starting to think hard again.

"Yes, Blaise," he said softly. The last time he met Blaise was two years ago and they didn't talk much, "and maybe Goyle and Nott."

Luna nodded and wrote down the names of Goyle and Theodore Nott.

"What about Pansy?" Luna asked, glancing through her eyelashes.

Draco thought for a moment. Inviting Pansy will only cause problems, but if he didn't invite her, she will probably come without invitation and destroy his lovely wedding. "Yes,"

"Uhmm," Luna nodded and wrote Pansy's name.

"Don't get me wrong, love, I don't want her to come without invitation and ruin everything and demand why I didn't invite her," Draco said suddenly as he felt Luna's eyes staring at him and penetrating into his skull.

"I understand," Luna muttered darkly.

"Please, do understand, I love you," he said and hugged her tightly around her waist and buried his face in her flat stomach.

She smiled and ran her fingers over his platinum blond hair. "I understand, Draco," she said softly.

As his face pressed against her flat and tight stomach, Draco suddenly thought about how her stomach would never swell. Her stomach would always be flat, no matter how hard they fear began to run through him and he felt his chest tighten. He should tell her, better now than later.

"Luna," he pulled away and pulled himself in a sitting position beside her. "I have to tell you something."

She looked at him with a frown. "What's the matter, Draco?"

"It's about us, about our future," he said quietly. He turned his head to her and looked at her.

"What is it?" Luna starts to worry, especially how Draco's face looked serious.

He took a breath and opened his mouth but he closed it again, he didn't know where to start or what to say.

"Draco, tell me?" Luna encouraged him.

"I've saw you cooing over the Weasley girl's swollen belly," he said, refusing to make eye contact with her, choosing to look at the glowing ring that rested on her finger."I've seen how fascinated you were over her and her pregnant belly."

Luna smiled. "It's every woman's dreams," she said.

"That's the problem," he said softly. "You will never feel it, it will never happen to you," he told her. He paused for a moment and waited for her to respond, for her reaction. But nothing. She did nothing. "You will never get pregnant Luna. Your reproductive organs no longer work, nor do mine, I will never be able to give you a baby." His eyes began to sting, tears threatened to fall. He wouldn't know what to do if Luna left him. He is the one who made her like this. He turned her into a monster.

But it shocked him as she grabbed his hands and held it.

"I know," she said simply.

He looked up and looked at her; he was surprised to find a smile on her lips. "You know?"

She nodded. "The day when I realized I wanted to be with you I research about Vampires. I read some books about Vampires, and I found that the female Vampire never get pregnant, but that's not surprising though."

"So you're all right about the baby?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yes, I have considered that well," she said softly. "We could adopt."

"They will never be ours. You will never feel how our baby kicks for the first time inside your stomach," he said.

"I know, but that's okay," she replied with a smile.

"So you will not leave me?"

"Why would I?" Luna asked in amusement.

Draco grinned broadly. Opening his arms wide, scooping her up. He showered her face with tiny, wet kisses that made her giggle.

* * *

 _Thank you to my wonderful beta **Helo Belo**_


	26. The Terror

_Forgive me for grammatical errors and spelling mistakes._

 ** _Disclaimer_** _– I own nothing, except the plot!_

* * *

Chapter 26

Day after day has passed and turn into weeks, and weeks into months. Draco and Luna are taking care of their wedding, decorations, flowers, ornaments, cakes, catering, dresses, robes, invitations, rings, they make sure everything is perfect and also as elegant as possible, just like Narcissa's wish, their wedding must held large and luxurious. Though the Malfoy's reputation is at a standstill they should at least show their wealth, Lucius said.

Draco is frustrated by his father's request, but Luna never minds, knowing Lucius wants to take part in their wedding makes her very happy. At first she doubted that Lucius cared about their wedding, but he did care.

Luna visits Ginny regularly to check her pregnancy. Pregnancy does well on Ginny, she looks healthier and glowing, she really looks happy, and her cheeks look chubbier, but Ginny doesn't even care, where Luna finds it's good for her and for her baby. She has also advised Ginny to do prenatal yoga to make it easier for her during labor. Even though she knows she will never feel what Ginny feels, she feels excited like her too, always eager if it's about baby's stuff.

While Draco, he is still busy with the files and meetings so he comes home late at night. His company increased drastically so he barely believed. At this young age he never thought that he could control a growing company, his father would be proud to hear this.

Like the usual night, he came home late after the meeting and signed some files. Luckily his new assistant made his job easier, at least his new assistant was really competent and professional.

As he walks out of the dark building, he sees a tall figure, he knows who it is, he's always anywhere, but he's never bothered by his presence, but still he has to be careful.

"Grenouille," Draco said coolly as usual.

"Malfoy," Adam greeted.

"What are you doing here?" Draco asked.

"I just passed by and thought maybe we could have a cup of coffee at the coffee shop across the street," he offered.

Draco thought for a moment. It will not hurt if he has a cup of coffee, right? "All right." Without waiting for Adam's response he crossed the street casually and entered the coffee shop.

"I heard you were getting married," Adam said.

"Yes, in a few months," Draco replied, reaching for his latte.

"Will I be invited?" Adam grinned.

"The wedding will be held at Wizarding World, I don't think non-magical human beings are allowed to set foot unless you have a magical child," Draco replied nonchalantly. "But I will hold a reception in London afterwards, you may come, you don't need an invitation, do you?"

"No, I will certainly be coming," Adam said. "Something has bothered me since I knew you were a Vampire."

"What is that?"

"Your body temperature, that's not normal for creature like us," Adam said.

"I'm aware of that," Draco replied lazily.

"How did it happen?"

Draco didn't answer; he just smirked and shook his head. Like hell he will tell him. "I'm a Wizard you know, I can make things impossible, be possible." Since the coffee shop was very quiet, Draco grabbed his wand and aimed at Adam's cup, turning his cup into a mouse.

"Impressive," Adam said as he studied his cup that had turned into a mouse, and with a flick of his wand, the mouse turned back into a cup. "What can you do with it?"

"Making a fire, drawing water, making you do what I want, torturing you, hanging you upside down, blasting you, slicing your body. Just saying what you want, I have it all on this," Draco said as he returned his wand behind his jacket. "But the thing I like the most, it can kill in just a second," he whispering dramatically as he stood up and left a few pounds on the table and left.

"I'll love to see that," Adam said with a smirk.

* * *

When he arrived at his apartment, confusion rained down on him. Everything is dark, he also doesn't hear any signs that Luna is around. The kitchen looks clean and tidy, without a dish wash. Luna doesn't usually come home late, even if does she came home late, she will let him know.

Suddenly, his nose twitched, there is another Vampire here besides Luna, just in seconds, his nose catches Luna's scent from their room. Without thinking anything, he ran into the room. How he was surprised to see the scene before his eyes. Luna was pressed against the wall, her feet not on the floor, her eyes widened, her mouth open as if she wanted to scream, and there was someone strangling her.

"Who the hell are you?" Draco was furious, he changed his form; his eyes turned red and showed enormous anger.

Quickly, he grabbed the other Vampire by his/her shoulder and tossed him/her across the room and landed appropriately on the dresser. Draco approached the Vampire and stepped on his/her stomach and chest over and over, but suddenly the Vampire grabbed his ankle and pulled him so he fell right on his back. Draco hissed angrily, he would happily break that blasted Vampire's neck. How dare he/she come to his apartment and hurt Luna. But unfortunately, when he was at his feet, the Vampire escaped through the window.

"Fuck!" He shouted angrily as he looked out the window, the Vampire not even seen again.

He turns his head on to Luna; he runs toward her and kneels beside her. He grabs her head and puts it on his thigh, she is not in her form as a Vampire, but she is very pale. "Luna?"

Luna opened her eyes and was relieved to see Draco's red eye. "Draco," she smiled weakly.

"Are you all right?" He asked worriedly, his fingers brushing against her bruised neck, but slowly her bruises disappeared.

"I'm fine, I'm just surprised," she said, trying to sit up. "She took me by surprise."

"She?" Draco can't be sure the Vampire is male or female. The Vampire was wearing a black robe and hood.

"The Vampire has delicate fingers like a woman, so I suspect the Vampire is a woman," she said and coughed a bit.

"I'll take you to bed and tell me everything." Draco grabbed her body and carried her to the bed. "Tell me, Luna."

"I came home a little late and when I came into our room I saw her struggling with the safety box, she even brought a crowbar," she said, glancing over at the crowbar lying near the closet. "She may be too focused on whatever she does and doesn't sense to my arrival. I tried to fight her with magic, she was thrown back, but she was very fast. She grabbed me and strangled me. I was wondering if I could die of being strangled. "

"No, you will not die because of being strangled, Luna, I'm guessing she's just torturing you," Draco said softly. He glanced at the crowbar and closed his eyes, he imagined what if the Vampire used the crowbar to stab Luna's chest right in her heart, surely she would die instantly.

"Draco, you're stiffening," Luna said and pressed her back against his chest. His muscles tightened and he shuddered slightly. She knew he must have been shaken by the events he had just witnessed. She's shaken too; she has never been against the Vampire before and doesn't know how to fight the Vampire. She may have been against a Werewolf, but not with a Vampire. Somehow Vampires could be more brutal and stronger than the Werewolves.

"I'm so scared, Luna," he said, his voice trembling slightly, he buried his face in her neck and breathed her in to make him feel better.

"That's fine, I'm fine," she assured and reached for his hand, holding it tightly. "But Draco, your serum attracted the other Vampire."

"I know, Luna, believe me, I know," he said. He should stop making another serum, but he can't stop, he and Luna need it to live a normal life. "I'm going to put a ward in our room, so no one can come in besides us." It was something he had to do long ago.

"Yes, that's a good idea, the serum will be safer," she said.

"Let me see your neck," Draco said. He pushed her hair aside and looked at her neck, the bruises had disappeared. "What about your neck?"

"A little hurt, but maybe with warm tea will feel better," she murmured.

"I'll make you a cup of tea," Draco said about to stand up, but he stopped as Luna took his hand.

"I'll handle that, go take a shower and sleep, you look very tired. Have you had dinner? "

"Yes, I have dinner."

"Bathe then," Luna said. She got up and kissed Draco quickly on the lips before leaving the room.

Shortly after Luna disappeared from the room, Draco buried his face in his hands. He moaned in frustration. Why should everything happen to him? And who the hell the Vampire is? He never met a female Vampire before. But he made a mental note, once he found her; he would gladly kill her and throw her corpse in the Thames. To hell with humanity, he is not human.

By the time Luna had fallen asleep, Draco carefully crawled out of bed. He's tired, but he can't sleep. The incident a few hours ago is still very clear in his mind, it can't disappear, it keeps playing, and the longer it makes it seem as if his body becomes weaker, his power disappears.

He stood facing the window and closed his eyes tightly. He was never that angry, not when Potter got all what he wanted or when Potter put his father into Azkaban during his fifth year. Not only angry, but he also suddenly feels weak, it feels his energy has been drained. But after realizing what would happen to Luna if he just watched, suddenly his powers bombarded him, maybe with that power he could destroy everything with his bare hands, whatever and whoever, he shuddered at the thought.

 _"She will be the source of your strength and also the source of your weakness."_ Sanguini's voice echoed in ears. He never took what Sanguini said seriously, until now. He is under Luna's control. Luna has his world in her little hands.

He folded his arms in front of his chest and turned to look at Luna's sleeping form, her hair is scattered everywhere, her face looks very calm, and her pink lips is slightly open. Then he looks back out of the window. She has forgotten what happened to her quickly. She came back from the kitchen with a cup of tea for her and a cup of coffee for him. He hugged her in his arms while she told her day cheerfully, as if nothing had happened.

He wonders how she handles herself.

"Draco,"

He heard Luna mumble his name softly. He turns around and realizes that she wakes up. He smiled at her.

"Why don't you sleep?" Luna asked in a hoarse voice.

Draco approaches her and joins her in bed, ignoring her question. Instead, he grabs her in his arms and buries his face in her hair, it has become his habit, especially when he needs comfort from her, her scent is helpful.

"Why don't you sleep, Draco?" Luna asked again.

"Nothing," he replied quietly.

"You are still worried about the earlier event, aren't you?" Luna is not surprised that the events of the past few hours still haunt him, even before she goes to sleep; she has noticed that he is disturbed. "No need to worry, love."

"I'm scared," he whispered, his voice trembling and he hugged her tightly. "I'm scared, Luna."

"That's fine, Draco," she reassured, pressing her body against his.

"You almost got killed."

"But I'm not dead. I'm still here with you. "

There was a long silence between them. Draco breathed her in and Luna enjoying his warm body against hers.

"You're not safe here." He finally broke the silence. "You have to go back to Wizarding World."

"No!" Luna is not afraid to show her disagreement.

"Luna-"

"I'm not going anywhere, Draco, not without you," she said as she removed Draco's arm from her body forcefully. "I don't want to be at Ottery St. Catchpole and feel safe, while you're here alone and in danger."

"Don't you see what just happened? Something worse could happen in the future because of me. Whoever came and attacked you was someone who wanted something from me, they tried to hurt you because of me," Draco argued angrily.

"I'm going nowhere," she said stubbornly. "I'll go if you go with me."

Draco fell silent for a moment. Luna is quite stubborn, whatever she wants she should get. But Draco is a man who is in love and willing to obey whatever she wants.

"All right." He finally gave up. "We're moving to the Wizarding World for a while."

Luna looked at him and smiled broadly, showing her white teeth as white as pearls. "I know you're coming with me," she said, catching his lips.

"I can't say no to you," he admitted before kissing her back.


	27. Wedding Day

_Forgive me for grammatical errors and spelling mistakes._

 ** _Disclaimer_** _– I own nothing, except the plot!_

 ** _A/N_** _– It took me a long time to write this chapter, I just became lazier to do anything, I just wanted to hibernate. Well, I want to apologize if I don't write the wedding in details, I think the wedding ceremony is not so important to read_ _*I honestly just lazy*._ _Anyway, if you have any questions about me, please feel free to ask, maybe we can be friends._

* * *

Chapter 27

Today is their wedding day and Draco can't help himself but smiles. Luna is now his wife and he is Luna's husband. They are married now. He smiled stupidly at the thoughts.

Their wedding is very lovely and beautiful. Everything goes according to his expectations. He even surprisingly allowed reporters to take pictures during the ceremony. Well, he wants to show off a bit.

"What is it?" Luna asks as she tilts her head at him. She looks amazingly beautiful with a typical white wedding gown.

"I'm happy," he said with a smile and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

She smiled. "I know. Me too," she said softly as she watched her finger where her wedding ring was resting.

After the ceremony the entire invitation moved to the ball room at Malfoy Manor, apparently the guest who came more than he thought and the Manor looks more alive with the surroundings of many people.

Potter of course came with his pregnant wife, they talked to Longbottom with his fiancée, he didn't remember the name of Longbottom's fiancé though. Weasley and Granger are close to the buffet table having conversations with Thomas and Finnegan. And to his surprise Blaise came too, he thought he wasn't coming, he had a conversation with fellow Slytherin, Goyle and Pansy.

Pansy had glared at him during the ceremony. He may turn his back to her but he can feel her eyes piercing his skull. She even sent a letter before the wedding and said that he bloody insane decided to marry Luna when she was the best choice. He wanted to throw up while reading her letter. She even foolishly advised him to abandon Luna on the altar and go to Gretna Green with her. He's regretted for inviting her.

Sanguini came too and having a conversation with Bill Weasley. He never knew that he was quite familiar with Bill Weasley. Sanguini always surprised him with his secret. Since he moved temporarily at Malfoy Manor, Sanguini is happy to help find out who attacked Luna. But so far he still hasn't found any clue. Luna's attacker disappears along with the wind.

Pushing the thought of Luna's attacker, his eyes moved on to his father. Ministry gave his father a few days for his wedding. He is having a conversation with the Minister. His father looked just like the last time he saw him, except he looked a thinner and his hair was getting grey, he looked older too. He never realized how old his father was until now. He has become happy for him, he tells him before the ceremony. And he swore, he saw tears welling up in his father's eyes before he turned and left him. He knows how bad he feels after what happened to him, to his mother. Lucius Malfoy is a great man, but not a great husband and father. But still, he is his father. And he accepts him. At least that's what Luna told him to.

His mind was disturbed when he saw a man with a bright yellow robe walking toward them; it was Xenophilius Lovegood, looks eccentric as always with sunflowers robe. Yellow takes the joy, he says.

"Daddy," Luna smiled broadly.

"I'm very happy for both of you," Xeno said as he surveyed the newlyweds.

"Thank you," Draco answered awkwardly. No matter how friendly Xenophilius Lovegood is, he always feels awkward around him.

"Mind if I borrow your new wife, Draco?" Xeno asked. "It's time for father, daughter dance."

"Of course not," Draco answered, reaching for a glass of champagne from Luna's hand. She gave him a smile as she left his side and headed for the dance floor with her father.

As Luna danced with her father Draco watched closely, admiring how she looked like she was floating. She is very radiant and delicate. And she is his, all his. He smiled smugly.

"What are you smiling at, lovesick?"

Draco turned his head at the familiar voice. It was Blasie's voice. Goyle and Pansy follow behind him.

"I didn't expect you to come," Draco said.

"I got your invitation. How can I not come," Blaise said with a smirk. "I never thought your bride would be Lovegood. To be honest, I was very surprised when I read the bride's name."

Draco smirked. "I also never thought it would be her. But glad it is her."

"Ahh ... you in love then," Blaise teased.

"Don't be a fool, Blaise. Draco married Lovegood because he wanted to improve his reputation by marrying a hero," Pansy sneered while twisting a glass of champagne in her hand.

Goyle rolled his eyes. "Whatever makes you happy," Goyle muttered.

"Well, that's true. The Draco that we know will not glance at someone like Luna Lovegood, let alone marry her. He's just depressed," Pansy snapped and glared at Goyle.

"I think you're the one who depressed, Pansy," Blaise pointed out as he watched her from head to toe. Her dress can't even be called a dress when barely covering her skin

"This is fashion," Pansy snapped.

Draco sighed heavily. That was the biggest mistake deciding to invite Pansy. He remembered how the other guests reacted with what she was wearing. Even Molly Weasley's face turned red then turned green, then yellow, then blue.

"Tell me whatever you want, Pansy. It will not change anything," Draco said coldly.

"You're fool! You can abandon her at the altar and go with me to Gretna Green. We used to be together," Pansy roared angrily. Fortunately, the music is louder.

Goyle tried his best to not laugh out loud.

"See who's depressed right now? By asking me to go with you to Gretna Green shows how depressed you are. And you are nothing but fling to me, Pansy. But again you always spread your legs willingly to every man with bunch of gold behind them," Draco said dryly, "I don't mean to be rude but you better go. Or do you want the Weasley girl to drag you out by the hair like in the fifth year?" He said as he raised an eyebrow.

"You bastard! Good luck with your loony wife," Pansy said with a flushed face in anger and embarrassment, then she turned on her heels and left."

"Oh, well," Blaise shrugged his shoulders.

"She's trying to make a scene," Goyle said.

"I know," Draco agreed.

"I don't understand why you invited her? I don't understand even more why Lovegood let her come," Blaise said, shaking his head in surprise.

"It's Malfoy now," Draco replied with a grin.

"All right," Blaise said, rolling his eyes.

"You don't have a party in London Malfoy?" Goyle asked.

"There will be another reception tomorrow in London. I'm assuming you've got the invitation?" said Draco.

"Ahh, so that's why you sent two invitations in different styles. I thought that's some kind of ritual you learned from your wife," Blaise commented.

"Did you even bother to read them first?" Draco said, frowning lightly. Then he continues. "Well, just told you the invitation for a different party. You will come, will you?" Draco asked.

"I'm not used to hanging out with Muggles," Goyle said with a shrug.

"Muggles aren't so bad," Draco told him.

"It will not hurt if I come," Blaise responded as he grabbed champagne from the waiter.

* * *

The next day came quickly. Draco rented a ballroom at the hotel in Hyde Park area. The ballroom is dominated by white and gold, and the flowers are dominated with soft colors like white, soft pink and soft blue. Luna wants to hold a reception at the outdoor but since the weather is too cold, she decides to organize in the ballroom instead. In addition, their wedding ceremony has been held at outdoor as she wishes.

Draco was talking to some of his coworkers with Luna at his side. He was wearing a suit that wrapped his muscled body perfectly and his platinum blond hair is slicked back as usual. But there is something that makes him look extremely handsome and makes the female guests swooning over him. No doubt it is his Vampire charms.

The same thing happened with Luna. She wore white lace off to the shoulders gown with low v-line neck and with three quartet sleeves. Her throat and ears are decorated by diamonds; her hair is styled neatly and elegantly. She also applied a red lipstick that made her look mature. The male guests were impressed with Luna's beauty and praised her for her beauty.

"I have a question Mr. Malfoy, but my question is a bit personal, "Mr. Duvall asked.

"Please ask Mr. Duvall, I do not mind to answer," replied Draco, glancing at his wife.

"From the first time I knew you were dating, I wonder where you met your wife. As far as I know, you never interfere with any women as long as I know you. I even thought you were ... into men, I didn't mean to be rude of course," Mr. Duvall said in a playful tone.

Draco laughed softly as he glanced at Luna once more who laughed with him. "I met my wife when I was 12 years old. We attend the same school, but she's a year behind me," Draco said.

"Ahh ... school sweetheart then," Mr. Duvall.

"Not all. When we attend school my wife and I are strangers but name. But we met again a few years after we graduated from school. Our meeting after a few years is a bit dramatic," Draco said.

"Dramatic is good," Mr. Duvall chuckled. "I wish I had more time to chat with you, but I think I should attend an important meeting in an hour."

"Thank you so much for coming, Mr. Duvall, it's such an honor, "Draco said.

"It's nothing. You are my best client," Mr. Duvall with friendly smile. "Excuse me Mr and Mrs. Malfoy." With that, Mr. Duvall left.

"I never knew you were as friendly as that," Luna said teasingly.

"He's a very important person and he is pleased with a friendly person, so I try to be as friendly as possible," Draco said with a frown. He is not used to being friendly. He was after all an asshole.

"Oh, you're more than friendly to me," Luna said, cupping his cheek with one hand and give him a quick kiss on the lips.

Then, suddenly, they heard someone coughing behind them. Draco was the first to turn his head and meet the familiar face of Adam Grenouille and he brought a black-haired woman with average height and snow-white skin. No doubt she is a Vampire.

"Grenouille," Draco said coolly. His eyes glanced at Sanguini quickly; he had a conversation with Blaise.

"Congratulations, Malfoy," Adam said, shaking Draco's hand lightly. "Mrs. Malfoy, it's a pleasure to meet you again, "Adam said as he took Luna's hand and gave her a light kiss on the back of her hand.

"Hello, Adam. How are you?" Luna said kindly. Draco doesn't understand why Luna bothered to call Adam by his first name. He's just an acquaintance, he thought irritably.

"I'm fine, Mrs. Malfoy, "Adam replied.

"I'm assuming she's your mate," Luna said, looking at the black-haired woman with Luna Lovegood's friendly gaze.

"Yes, she is my mate," Adam said, glancing at his mate.

"Jessica Hart," the dark-haired woman said as she shook Luna's hand. "You can call me Jess. My, your body temperature is not normal, "Jessica said in surprise.

"Ahh yes. And you can call me Luna by the way," Luna said awkwardly.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Miss Hart," Draco said dryly. He looked at Jessica from head to toe. She was familiar enough to him, but on the other hand he wasn't sure.

"Adam said you guys are Vampire too," Jessica said. "But why are you so different?"

"I've told you they're different, love," Adam said. "They have a way to keep their body temperature the same as humans."

And before Jessica could ask any further, Sanguini and Blaise approached them. "Good evening, ladies and gentlemen," Sanguini greeted.

"Hello, Luna," Blaise greeted Luna and waved his hand lightly. "Malfoy," and he greeted Draco with a light nod.

"Hello, Sanguini. Hello, Blaise," Luna greeted back, relieved by their presence.

"You look lovely today Luna," Sanguini said, smiling seductively and making Draco glared at him. Then his gaze turned to Adam. "Ahh ... Adam Grenouille if I'm not mistaken."

"Good evening, Sanguini. It's been awhile, yeah?"Adam said.

"Your ma ..." Sanguini stops instantly as he realizes Blaise's presence. "Your girlfriend, I suppose," he said, looking at Jessica.

"Jessica Hart." Jessica shook hands with Sanguini and Blaise.

"You must have known me then," Sanguini said dryly.

"I'm Blaise Zabini, by the way," Blaise said shortly. "Muggles aren't so bad," Blaise whispered to Draco.

Draco resisted the urge to roll his eyes, so he ignored him instead.

"Luna, we better looking for air and letting the men have their conversations," Jessica offered.

Luna thinks for a moment and she thinks it'll be fine, Draco and Sanguini are here and Harry should be here too, maybe he and Ginny are late. "Sure," Luna replied, she glanced at Draco before leaving with Jessica.

As they walk to the nearest window, Luna touches her hair piece, making sure it's still in place. It is not a hair piece actually, it is her wand. She transformed it so she could feel **safer** when Draco or Sanguini not around.

"So I hear you are a wizard?" Jessica began in a low voice.

"A witch," Luna corrected with a smile.

"What's the difference?" Jessica said in frown.

"There is no real difference, but I prefer to be called a witch. I believe women with magical ability would prefer the same thing," Luna said kindly.

Jessica chuckled. "Funny. As I know witches usually looks ugly and evil, but you are far from ugly and I don't think you are evil too. "

"Yes. I have read some books that describe witches are ugly and evil creature, but that is not true. Not all of them I mean," Luna said simply. She didn't intend to explain any further.

"Then, I've been fooled by the book," Jessica moaned playfully.

Luna smiled at her while sipping champagne. But she became careless. She spilled champagne from the corner of her mouth and dripped on her chest and front of her white lace gown.

Jessica gasped and grabbed her lace handkerchief from her purse clutch. "Oh my. It's okay, I got this."

"I became careless, I'm sor..." Before Luna could finish her sentence, her eyes widened as she watched Jessica's hand that clutching her handkerchief, delicate, long, slim fingers with a mole on the middle finger, and gold ring with small red ruby that rested on her ring finger. She recognized that hand.

* * *

 _ **A/N II** \- If you are wondering what Gretna Green is, it is a famous place to elope/runway weddings in Scotland. Gretna Green became familiar to me since I had a new hobby of reading the historical romance novels and the place was mentioned several times, and I thought it would be cool if I mentioned it in my fanfiction._


	28. Sanguini's Game

_Forgive me for grammatical errors and spelling mistakes._

 ** _Disclaimer_** _– I own nothing, except the plot!_

 _ **A/N** – __Actually I'm planning to write this story with more than 50 chapters. But after considering I decided to make this story shorter._

* * *

Chapter 28

"I... it's okay. I'll clean it in the restroom," Luna said stammered. Her eyes couldn't stop glancing at Jessica's fingers.

"I'll come with you, just in case -"

Luna cut her off abruptly.

"No need. I'll be right back," Luna replied quickly, then she spun on her heels and left immediately before Jessica could say anything. She quickened her pace so that Jessica couldn't catch her.

When she arrived in the restroom she locked the door and cast wandless silencing charm on the door. She leaned her back against the door and breathed in relief. However, suddenly she frowned. Why does she react like that? It's not certain Jessica is the woman who attacked her in the apartment. The mole and ring haven't proven that Jessica is her attacker. Many women have mole on their fingers and have the same ring, and again the ring worn by Jessica look common. She has seen some women wearing gold ring with red ruby in the hospital. She may be just paranoid. She still can't forget the incident that happened to her. But she never told Draco. Draco doesn't need to know about her being paranoid. She believes he has a more serious problem to worry about.

"Stupid," she muttered to herself before stepping into the sink. She was relieved to see her dress undamaged. The reception is not going to end anytime soon, she couldn't greet the guests with a stained dress. Then she sniffed at herself. Good, she doesn't smell like champagne.

Suddenly she heard a knock on the door. She paused, wondering who it was. Then she heard another knock, this time louder.

"Luna, are you inside?"

She breathed in relief at the sound of Draco's voice. She comes to the door and opens it.

"Are you okay? I see you are in a hurry to the rest room. What's going on?" Draco asked worriedly. His brow furrowed showing how worried he was.

Luna smiled at him. "I am fine. Just spilled champagne on my gown," she said.

"Are you sure?" Draco raised an eyebrow. Luna is a bad liar. He can sense she doesn't tell the whole truth.

Luna's smile disappeared, her face showed concern that familiar to Draco. "We'll talk later."

"Tell me now," he insisted. He wanted to know what happened to her. He doesn't like if she's upset, especially when today is their day. She should have fun, not upset.

"I'm sure there's a long debate if I tell you now. We can't leave the guests," she explained patiently.

Draco scowled disapprovingly.

"They must be wondering where Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy right now," Luna added. She reaches his arm and hooking it to hers.

"After the reception ends, you better tell me everything," Draco murmured to her ear as they returned to the Ball Room.

The moment they had returned, Luna saw that Jessica had decided to be by Adam's side. Good thing, she doesn't need to stuck with her anymore. She'd better stay on Draco's side and greet the guests together rather than say hello separately. In addition, she didn't know most of the guests who came. These people are Draco acquaintances.

During the reception Luna avoids being alone with Jessica, but she still has a short conversation with her. And when Draco is not by her side, she'll be with Ginny and Hermione. As she's with Ginny and Hermione, Jessica will stay as far away as possible, giving her some space. But she could feel her eyes watching her every time she made a move. Or is it just her feelings? She doesn't know for sure. To be sure she knows Jessica is a threat. Her feelings never betrayed her.

* * *

"So you'll tell me what's happening?" Draco asked as they had returned to the room they had booked. Draco booked a room at the hotel for a few days before they returned to Malfoy Manor and before they returned to work. They will have a _short_ honeymoon in the hotel.

"I don't think you'll like it," Luna said as she took off her shoes and put them on the shoe rack.

"No, I defiantly won't like it," he said nonchalantly. "Whatever happens it makes you upset, and I don't like it," he said as he loosened his tie impatiently.

Luna rolled her eyes as she pushed his hands away and helped him with his tie. "You might call me overreacted if you hear what I'm about to say," she said with a sigh as she removed the tie around his neck.

"Tell me now," Draco demanded.

Luna takes a breather. "It's Jessica Hart," she said softly. Draco frowns in puzzlement, but he doesn't say anything. "I have a feeling that... that she's the one who attacking me in an apartment."

"Why do you assume that?" Draco asked.

"Because when the female Vampire attacked me, I saw clearly her hands, her fingers. The female Vampire who attacks me has a long fingers with a mole on the middle finger and wears a gold ring with red ruby, so does Jessica, "Luna explained, "but I'm not sure, Draco. There are billions of people in this world, and many have such characteristics."

"I also feel something strange about her, I don't know why I feel that way, but it's definitely not good," Draco said.

"I could be wrong," Luna said.

"You could be right. Sanguini has warned me about Grenouille," he said.

"What does Adam have to do?"

Draco frowned. He hated it when she called Grenouille with his first name. They not even friends, for Merlin's sake!

"She's his mate, isn't she? They could have worked together to get our serum and use it for terrible purpose. I can sense when people have terrible purpose."

"I don't know, Draco, it's just too confusing for me," she said weakly.

"I'm sorry, Luna," Draco said suddenly.

Luna looked at him in confusion. "What are you sorry for, Draco?"

"I dragged you to this madness. If you remain a human, you don't need to experience this. I'm too self-centered," Draco said sadly. Guilt attacked him when he could sense fear and anxiety from her. She may be able to face Bellatrix and the Death Eaters without fear. But this time is different. Vampire is very different from wizards and witches. Vampire is almost the same as a monster, and they only care about blood.

"Oh, Draco, you have to stop feeling guilty. I love being here with you. I'm glad that I can live with you for eternity. I chose this life, life with you," Luna said softly as she cupped his face in her small hands. She stroked his cheek with her thumb.

"If you-"

Draco couldn't finish the sentence when Luna pressed her lips against his. She kisses him gently and lovingly. Draco had felt weak with her kiss. He can sense that she is genuine to him; he can sense that she loves him even though he is a monster, and it makes him stronger. And Draco always felt grateful that he had Luna at his side.

Luna places her palms on his chest and pushes him into the bed roughly. She smirked at the sight of his shocked expression. She crawled on him slowly and didn't break eye contact. Draco just lay there watching her with full admiration, his elbows supporting him. He licked his lips as she straddled his body and placed her butt right in his half hardened manhood. She grinds against him slowly.

"You are naughty, aren't you?" Draco said hoarsely, he's aroused. Luna just smiled seductively while unbuttoning his shirt one by one. But she became impatient and tore it instead with full force. Draco groaned."This is a new shirt. It cost a fortune, madam wife."

"Pay back for my dress," Luna said briefly, throwing his shirt aside and pressing their lips again. "Now we're even," she mumbled between kisses.

Draco just smirked. He grabs her waist and flips her over, so now he's on top of her. "Want to play rough tonight?" Draco whispered right in her ear and bit it lightly.

"I like it rough," Luna whispered as he grabbed his member roughly. Draco growled in full pleasure. He defiantly likes it too.

* * *

As their short honeymoon is over, they return to Malfoy Manor. When Draco was in his study to take care of some of the files he left behind, Luna was busy with the piling gifts. She didn't expect to get a lot of gifts. Most of the gifts they get are beautiful bouquets of flowers, and the rest she will find out now.

She opened the gift box one by one. They get matching mugs, paintings, medium sized vases, wine, therapy candles, a caricature of them, and the strangest, matching towels. She smiled every time she opened the gift box. It was so much fun getting the gift; she loved how the sensation was flowing all over her body as she wondered what was in the box. She's just like a little kid who loves getting gift. But she also likes to give gift.

"Why so excited?"

Draco's voice suddenly disturbed her. She jerked her head and smiled widely at Draco. "Draco, how long have you been standing there?" Luna asked. Draco stood in the doorway leaning on his side and crossing his arms across his chest.

"It's a long time, but you're not aware of my presence at all," Draco said, standing upright and approaching her. His eyes were watching every item lying on the floor, he also saw paper wraps and ribbons scattered everywhere.

"Look, isn't this adorable?" Luna pointed out a miniature of a pair of brown teddy bears hugging each other.

Draco frowned. "Who gave that to us?"

Luna lightly shrugged her shoulders while admiring teddy bears miniature.

"Me,"

A familiar voice disturbed them and caused Draco to growl in annoyance. He turned and frowned. "Really? Now you have the habit to enter someone's home without knocking," Draco told Sanguini angrily.

"I knocked and your house elf answered the door for me," Sanguini replied, sitting comfortably on the armchair.

"Hello, Sanguini," Luna greeted him happily. Luna's mood, obviously, was different from Draco's mood. "Thank you for the gift. It's so adorable."

"I know you'll like it," Sanguini replied with a smile. He has a soft spot to Luna.

"I love it!" Luna replied excitedly. Sanguini chuckled. Marriage suits her well then.

Draco snorted at Luna and Sanguini's conversation. He is always the third wheels when they have a conversation. "I'm assuming you have a purpose when you come to the newlywed house,"

"Not really." Sanguini shrugged his shoulders, then his eyes moved on to Luna who was still busy with the gifts. Surely Sanguini has something to say to him, but not with Luna here.

"I thought you'd make me a cake today, Luna," Draco said gently to her. He didn't want to sound that he was trying to get rid of her.

Luna looked up and stared at him for a moment. "Did I promise you?" She asked innocently.

"Yes, you promised me. You promised to bake a mango cake,"

"But there's no mango," Luna said, she stared at him with her big blue eyes.

Sanguini hold his laughter. It's like Draco is having a conversation with a five-year-old child.

"Go buy it then, love," Draco suggested.

"Good idea," Luna said cheerfully. She stood up and kissed Draco's cheek. "I'll see you later. Bye Sanguini." Then she skipped away. Draco smiles as he watches her hair bouncing beautifully.

"That's smooth," Sanguini said.

"She did promise me," Draco argued in annoyance. "So why did you come here? That's better worth it," he said impatiently.

Sanguini rolled his eyes indifferently. "It's about Adam Grenouille's mate."

"You suspect her too?" Draco asked.

Sanguini shrugged his shoulders. "Not really. But there's something off about her,"

"Luna suspects her, well, not really. But she says she has the same ring as her attacker," Draco told him.

"I'm not sure if it's her or not. That day when I arrived, her scent had faded, I could barely smell her. But don't worry, we will see more of her," said Sanguini.

Draco frowned. The last thing he wants to see is Luna hanging out with Jessica Hart. He doesn't trust her, as he doesn't trust Adam Grenouille. "What do you mean? Do not tell me-"

"Oh yes, she will often visit Luna if you are in London. I overheard her conversation with Grenouille when you followed Luna to the restroom. Grenouille says she should spend more time with Luna," Sanguini said as he folded his legs and leaned his back.

"Like hell I let Luna hang out with her," Draco snorted disapprovingly.

"Don't you want to know who attacked you on the street months ago, or who attacked Luna in the apartment? Or will you just let it go?" Sanguini demanded.

Draco fell silent for a moment. He defiantly wants to know who's trying to hurt them. He just wants to live in peace with Luna. "How can we find out?"

"Just wait and see. Let them think we are stupid and we will play their game. Let's see who will win," Sanguini said with a evil smirk.


	29. Shocking News

_Forgive me for grammatical errors and spelling mistakes._

 ** _Disclaimer_** _– I own nothing, except the plot!_

* * *

Chapter 29

Weeks have passed. He and Luna have returned to London after both feel safe living in the Muggle world. Not long after they returned, Jessica visited them in their apartment, said she missed Luna; he tried very hard not to snort when he heard her. But as Sanguini said, they will play their game. He will see where they will lead this game; Draco is more than willing to wait.

Sanguini is also right to say he will see Jessica more often. Jessica always visits Luna every weekend just for a walk or lunch. Sometimes she comes during week day just to chat with Luna. Draco had always noticed Jessica's movements when she was in their apartment, but so far she had been normal.

"I don't understand why she keeps visiting me, Draco," Luna complained, staring at her reflection on the dressing table.

Draco laughed softly. Luna wasn't very fond at Jessica, very unLunalike. She always said that Jessica reminded her of Lavender Brown, only worse. She also always tries too hard; she might think Luna will not notice it. But Luna is observant; she always sees the smallest thing though.

"At least you have someone to talk to except Granger and Weasley," Draco scoffed playfully. He certainly saw her funny expression every time Jessica visited her.

"Weasley and Potter," Luna corrected while brushing her blond hair. "She's kind, but I don't feel comfortable around her, I just feel it's wrong when I'm around her."

"Your Vampire sense says something wrong with her or maybe the Vampire in you feels she's a threat," Draco muttered as he leaned against the headboard.

"She's most likely a threat to me," she replied as she placed the hair brush on the dressing table. "What do you think they planned?"

"I'm assuming they're trying to get your trust or maybe they're trying to fool me through you," he said.

She frowned. "They might think I'm so stupid, Draco." Annoyance was detected in her voice.

Draco pressed his lips together to suppress the laughter that threatened to escape from his mouth. Luna is a little weird lately. She's a bit more sensitive. At first he suspected that she was on period, but he forgot that Luna is no longer human. And his last guess, she might be tired at the hospital.

"They don't know who you are, Luna. Let them think so," he replied with a gentle smile.

Her frown deepened.

"Can we stop talking about them? I feel we keep talking about them lately," Draco said.

She sighed weakly. "You're right," she murmured. "I just feel very uncomfortable around her."

"I understand, love," he muttered as he got up from the bed and walked over. He put his hands on her shoulders and massaged them lightly. "You have to hold it for a while."

She just nodded in response.

"I hope it will end soon, then we can live more peacefully," she said after a long silence.

"It will be over soon, I promise," Draco whispered and kissed the side of her neck. He leaves wet trails on the side of her neck, while his hands crawl to the front of her silk baby doll; he squeezes her breasts lightly and plays with her nipples through her baby doll. "Should we move to bed?" Draco whispered hoarsely. He saw Luna smiling and nodding.

As she stood up, she suddenly felt dizzy, she lost her balance for a few seconds and almost made her fall, but Draco grabbed her body on time.

"Are you okay?" Draco asked, his voice changing dramatically.

Luna didn't answer, she just moaned uncomfortably. Then she felt nausea.

"Luna," Draco called her. The desire to have his wife in bed is gone already, now replaced by anxiety. He doesn't understand what's going on with her, Vampire not supposed to get sick. Vampire can feel pain, but _cannot_ get sick.

"Draco, I feel really horrible," she murmured. The wave of nausea came again but this time it was bigger. She pushed Draco away and ran to the bathroom.

"Luna," Draco shouted her name in surprise, then followed her to the bathroom. She knelt on the toilet and made a sound indicating she took out what she had eaten this afternoon. He knelt beside her, he grabbed her hair and held it for her, he also stroked her back lovingly.

Luna takes out a small cry after she's done. She sat on the floor and sobbed, she felt so horrible, she never felt this way before, not even when she was a human. This is very disturbing and uncomfortable.

"Are you okay, love?" Draco murmured and looked at her. Although she had taken the serum yesterday, she looked very pale, but strangely her body temperature was normal like a human. "Let's brush your teeth," he helped her stand up to the sink and help her brush her teeth.

"What's wrong with me, Draco?" Luna asks, she looks up at him as he leads her to bed.

"I don't know, darling. You're not supposed to get sick. What do you feel?" He slipped strand of hair behind her ear as she sat on the bed.

"Dizzy and nausea, that's very bad," she replied as she leaned her back against the headboard.

Draco fell silent; he certainly didn't know and didn't understand why Luna felt that way. He remembers very well when Sanguini says the only thing that makes Vampire dizzy is when they don't get enough blood. But Luna has enough blood today.

"Should I make hot tea without sugar for you? That might make you feel better or more blood for today?" Draco offered while stroking her blonde hair gently.

"Tea would be nice," Luna replied with a weak smile.

"I'll be back," he said as he gave her a quick kiss on the forehead before rushing into the kitchen.

* * *

"Thank you for coming today," Draco said to Sanguini as Sanguini took a seat on the couch.

Sanguini looked at him with amusement; he became courteous today, turned out marriage suit him well, thought Sanguini full of humor. "What is wrong? You sounded panic when calling me this morning."

"I'm not just panic, but also confused," Draco replied.

"Where is Luna?" Sanguini asked.

Suddenly Luna came out of the room. She has been dressed for lunch with Jessica. "Oh, hello Sanguini," Luna greeted with a smile. But her smile looks different this time, Sanguini noticed it.

"You're still going out?" Draco asked, frowning disapprovingly.

"Yes, Jessica has been expecting me," Luna replied.

"Do you even feel better?"

"I feel better today," she said. "I won't be long," she added, giving him a quick kiss on the lips. "See you later, Sanguini," she waved her hand at Sanguini.

"What's wrong with her?" Sanguini asked, still staring at the door where Luna had just passed through. "She looks different."

"That's what I want to ask you," Draco said. "She got sick last night."

Sanguini raised an eyebrow. "Got sick? That's rare," he responded.

"Trust me, I know," Draco said.

"Can you explain more to me?"

"She felt dizzy and nauseous. She felt that way all night. All she does is run to the bathroom every few hours," Draco told him.

"Dizzy and nausea you say?" Sanguini looked at Draco with a serious gaze. Dizzy that she felt could indicate that she needed blood, but nausea? It was very rare and unbelievable.

"If you think she's dizzy because she needs more blood, you're wrong. Luna has enough blood yesterday," Draco said suddenly when Sanguini was silent for a long time.

"Then what happen? I really don't know and confused," said Sanguini while leaning back. "Is she behaving strangely lately?"

"What does this have to do with her behavior?" Draco frowned.

"Just tell me,"

Draco sighed. "She's been a little sensitive lately. She is easily annoyed, she snapped at me a few times where it's a strange behavior from Luna. Luna never snapped at anyone before."

Sanguini paused for a moment trying to find out what was wrong with Luna. But no matter how hard he thinking he doesn't find the answer. He had never heard of Vampire nausea, dizzy, he heard some.

"Luna is Healer, how she can't know what's wrong with her," Sanguini said.

"Most of those who work in hospitals don't know if they're sick. Weird, aren't they?" Draco replied with a lightly shrug.

* * *

Luna had arrived at a restaurant not far from the apartment building. She chose a table close to the window. She would meet Jessica, and sitting close to the window made her safer. It's weird, she doesn't yet know if Jessica is the woman who attacked her, but she has to be careful. Draco is not around to help her.

Not long, Jessica came with a big smile on her face.

"How long have you been waiting?" She asked as she took a seat across from her.

"A minute or so, I just arrived, don't worry," Luna answered casually while waving her hand at a waitress.

The waitress handed them menus. Luna looked at every food list carefully, she wasn't so hungry. In fact she has no appetite today.

"I'll have tuna sandwich and orange juice." She finally decided.

Jessica glanced at her briefly. Although she didn't look at her, she knew when Jessica's eyes glanced at her.

"I'll have tenderloin steak medium rare, and wine," Jessica said as she handed back the menu.

"Your order will arrive in 15 minutes," the waitress said before leaving them.

"Are you on a diet?" Jessica asked as the waitress had left.

"No, I just have no appetite," Luna replied cautiously. She was always careful in answering questions from Jessica, just in case her question was a trap.

"We are Vampire always has a big appetite, either for human food or blood," Jessica pointed out.

"Well, maybe I'm the exception," Luna replied playfully.

"You're lucky then. Adam always says that my appetite is as big as a pig," Jessica said.

Luna laughed softly.

They keep talking and joking until their food comes. When Luna smells the food placed in front of her, she suddenly feels sick. But she took a breath to make her nausea disappear, usually it worked. She continues to do that, but unfortunately it doesn't work. She clutches her belly tightly.

"Luna, are you okay?" Jessica asked when she saw Luna's face turn green.

"I ... I ..." Luna stammered. She got up from her chair abruptly and ran to the bathroom. Jessica stared at her, raising an eyebrow curiously.

Luna knelt on the toilet while vomiting what she had eaten this morning. As she felt a little better, she stood and leaned against the door. What on the Earth is wrong with me, Luna thought with frustration. She really feels horrible. Should she just go home? The image lying on a warm and comfortable bed seems very tempting for her. But she can't just abandon Jessica.

Oh, darn, Jessica. What reason should she give her?

* * *

Sanguini really enjoying the moment, a cup of tea, a plate of delicious biscuits, and a book, is definitely a fun way to spend an afternoon. Besides, he likes how he sounds like a noble. If only Draco wanted to join his little tea party, he would really be the actual British man.

"Stop acting like you're a nobleman, that doesn't suit you," Draco sneered as he watched Sanguini really enjoy his tea.

"Why not join me, Draco?" Sanguini offered.

"I have something more important to do, I'm a busy man," Draco replied as he studied a document in his hand.

Sanguini just rolled his eyes and refocused on the book in his hand. As he reads every word, he can't help but think about what's wrong with Luna. He didn't fully understand what he was reading. He keeps wondering what makes Luna sick. Dizziness, nausea, sensitive?

He dropped his book all of a sudden when he realized something. His eyes widened and his mouth was slightly open. "No fucking way," he muttered softly.

Draco glanced at Sanguini as he raised an eyebrow. "Finally realizing that you're not a noble?" Draco scoffed, chuckling.

Sanguini turned his face on Draco. "You probably will not like this, Draco," he said in a low voice, almost in a whisper.

Draco frowned with concern. The look on Sanguini's face shows something that is definitely not good, and he doesn't like it, especially this is the first time he sees him looks shocked and frightened. "What? You scared me."

"Luna ..." Sanguini stopped for a moment before took a deep breath and continued, "she might be pregnant."


	30. Make a Decision

_Forgive me for grammatical errors and spelling mistakes._

 ** _Disclaimer_** _– I own nothing, except the plot!_

* * *

Chapter 30

"Are you okay?" Jessica asks after Luna returns to their table.

"Don't worry, I'm all right," Luna answered reassuringly. She had stood in front of the mirror for more than a minute to think of what reason she should give Jessica, she wasn't good at lying.

Jessica frowned. "You certainly aren't all right, you just threw up," she said.

"It was just the effect of poison that was supposed to my patient, but it looks like the poison failed," said Luna smoothly.

"Poison?"

Luna nodded. "Yes, sometimes we brew poison for our patients, and before giving it to our patients we have to test the poison first," she explained while cutting her sandwich.

"It's a bit dangerous, you never know if the poison fails and it can kill you," Jessica said.

Luna smiled, she was glad she bought her lie. "The poison we brew is harmless, it's just mild poison, the worst effects are just fainting and nausea, nothing dangerous."

"That's still dangerous," Jessica responded.

"Believe me, that's normal," Luna said with a smile.

* * *

Draco looked at Sanguini in disbelief, the file in his hand lying on the carpet. Luna is couldn't get pregnant, she is a Vampire, her reproductive organs no longer work, so does his reproductive organs.

"That's impossible," Draco said softly. "You told me yourself that the Vampire _cannot_ produce a child. We're dead, that's impossible."

"I know I said that, but it could happen. Hundreds of years ago there was a Vampire couple that produced a child," Sanguini said.

"The chance is very small, Luna couldn't get pregnant," Draco insisted. Oh, Merlin, what has he done?

"Nausea, dizziness, being sensitive, it's a sign of pregnancy, think about it," Sanguini said irritably.

"She could be sick," he said uncertainly. He knew very well that it was a sign of pregnancy, but he didn't realize it until Sanguini told him.

Sanguini shook his head at Draco's stubbornness. "You know that I'm right," he said in a low voice.

Draco's gaze fell to the carpet under his feet. He couldn't say anything, he lost his words. If it is true Luna bear their child, she is in danger, she could have been killed. It was a Vampire baby inside her belly; their baby would kill her slowly. The image of Luna lies helpless in bed and her eyes will never open again making him frightened.

"What should I do?" Draco asked quietly, it was so quiet, Sanguini barely heard it.

"Do you want a baby?" Sanguini asked.

Of course he wanted a baby, not only because he needed an heir but also he wanted to see mini version of him or Luna running around the Manor or their small apartment. But since he learned that the Vampire can't produce a child, he decides to forget it, but deep down he wants to have a baby, his and Luna's baby.

"Luna always wanted to have one," Draco responded after a long silence. Maybe Luna will be happy after knowing she's pregnant.

"Then, we'll wait for Luna before deciding what to do," Sanguini advises. He was a bit nervous, he had heard the Vampire produce a child, but he never met them even though he has lived for centuries. And now he meets the Vampire capable of producing a child, he is anxious.

Draco and Sanguini wait for Luna long enough, they wait in silence. Sanguini re-read the book that he abandoned, but none of the words he understood, his mind was somewhere else. As for Draco, he stares out the window blankly, but his head is full of possibilities that will happen.

Not long after, the front door opened and Luna stepped into the apartment. Draco jerked his head toward Luna and looked at her with unusual gazes.

"What's going on?" Luna asked as she released her coat.

"Draco would say something to you," said Sanguini. He doesn't want to be the one who broke the news to Luna.

Draco cleared his throat nervously, he approached Luna and grabbed her hand, he squeezed her hand lightly before leading her to the couch.

"What is it, Draco?" Luna asked with a frown, she could sense that something was happening.

Draco took a deep breath. "I really don't know how to tell you," he began, "but I have to tell you this immediately to see what action we should take. I'm honestly very surprised with—"

"Draco," Luna cut him off gently. She has known Draco very well and she knows if he is nervous he will start rambling nonsense. "Tell me."

Draco took a deep breath again. "I think you're pregnant, not me actually but Sanguini," he said softly.

Luna paused, she didn't look surprised or happy about it, she didn't show anything!

"Draco told me that you are sick, but if you examine better what you feel is signs of pregnancy," Sanguini explained. "And since you were a Healer why didn't you do examination on yourself."

"That's not necessary," Luna said softly. "Somehow I know that I'm pregnant, the signs are pretty clear to me."

"What are you going to do?" Draco asked softly. "I will support whatever decision you choose, but please think carefully and wisely."

"Your pregnancy will not be so different from pregnancy in humans. You will bear your child for 9 months; you will experience phase cravings, morning sickness, backaches, and cramps. But ..." Sanguini paused for a moment,"...the baby needs blood from you, it's just like a human baby needs food intake from the mother. "

"That could kill her?" Draco asked.

"It can happen if Luna doesn't meet the required blood intake, the baby can suck her blood to death," Sanguini explained.

Draco let out a shaky breath.

"I can do that," Luna said calmly, she said it as if she had forgotten the fact that she was a Vampire and bear a Vampire baby.

"Are you sure?" Draco asked worriedly. He always wanted a son, but if he had to keep his wife's life, he was willing to give in to his dream.

Luna smiled at him. "I'm sure we can have our own baby," she said happily.

Draco was happy too, but he was also worried about the risks they had to face. He knew it wouldn't be easy, but as long as he was on his wife's side it would be all right, Luna would be fine and their baby would be born safely.

"Of course," said Draco lovingly as he squeezed her hand, he was eager to kiss her but not with Sanguini staring at them as if he were watching the soap opera.

"There are some things you should know," Sanguini began, distracting Draco and Luna's attention to him. "Your baby will be different, much different. Physically, your baby will resemble a human, but otherwise he will be different. Your baby will be much stronger than you, and not mention he has magical abilities, and he will be much faster. "

"Is that good or bad?" Draco asked.

"It depends how you will shape his/her character," Sanguini replied.

"That would be a tough job," Draco muttered under his breath. He believes Malfoy's characteristic will flow in his child's blood, he just doesn't know if it's a good thing or not.

"We will make her/him a wise and good-hearted woman or man," Luna said with a smile as she stroked her stomach.

"I really don't want to tell you, but if you want to keep the baby, you have to stop working," Sanguini said trying to be as gentle as possible.

Luna frowned. "Why?"

"Since you not bear a human baby, you will be tired all the time during your pregnancy, you will not have much energy to work," Sanguini told her. "You have to rest, save your energy for your baby."

"But I feel fine," Luna insisted.

"Not yet," Sanguini responded. "You have to stop working if you want everything to run smoothly."

Luna fell silent and stared into the carpet. She loves working in the hospital, she likes to help people. Granted, being a Healer wasn't her dream, but after she became a Healer she enjoyed it more than she had expected.

"Think about it. You have a short time to decide," Sanguini added as he saw a hesitant expression on her face.

Luna nodded slowly.

* * *

The next three days, Luna is still thinking of decisions she has to take, losing her job or losing her baby, are two things that are very difficult to choose. But one day if her baby is born and growing up she may get back to work in the hospital, but the chance to get pregnant when she is no longer a human is a rare opportunity. She has to sacrifice one now, she has run out of time.

She stood up from her chair and straightened her Healer gown; she would go to the hospital director's office to discuss this. But for a moment she opened her office door, a medi-wizard ran toward her.

"Mrs. Potter is in labor," he said breathlessly.

"What?" Ginny gave birth two weeks earlier than she had expected. "Where is she now?"

"She just got taken to the Labor and Delivery Ward with Mr. Potter," he said.

"I'll go there now," she said as she ran to the elevator. As the elevator stops at the Labor and Delivery ward Luna rushes toward the Delivery room, she sees Harry, Hermione, Ron, Molly, Arthur, and Fred and George in front of the Delivery room, they look nervous and anxious.

"Harry," Luna called.

Harry jerked his head toward her. "Luna, Ginny is..." But Luna cut him off.

"I know, I'll help," Luna said. "You want to go inside too, Harry?"

"Is that okay?" Harry asked nervously.

Luna nodded. "I'll get the scrub for you," she said before turning to get the scrub for Harry, after she got the scrub she handed it to him. She looked at Molly for a moment before entering into the Delivery room, she could feel the worries from Molly, she could also hear her heartbeat pounding very fast. "That's fine, Ginny will be fine, I assure you," Luna told Molly.

"Please, help her, Luna," Molly said with tears in her eyes, as Hermione hugged her.

Luna gave Molly a convincing smile before disappearing behind the door.

Ginny's labor lasted long enough, 13 hours, it was quite tiring even for her, she couldn't imagine how Ginny felt after 13 hours of labor, she was definitely extremely exhausted. After she cleared Ginny and Harry's new born son and wrapped him with blue blanket, she handed the baby boy to Ginny and nursed him. They watch their son with smiles and tears, it's so beautiful, she can't wait for that moment to happen to her and Draco. In 9 months from now, she will have her own child; she thought happily and put her hand on her flat stomach.

She leaves Ginny and Harry to have their moments. Shortly after she stepped outside, she heard a familiar voice that made her smile and her fatigue disappeared.

"There you are," Draco said worriedly. "You should have told me sooner that you helped Weasley give a birth," he said, grabbing her in his arms and kissing the top of her head.

"Potter," Luna corrected.

"Yeah, whatever." Draco rolled his eyes as he let go of his arms around her as he remembering they were in the hospital corridor.

"How long have you been waiting?" She asked as she grabbed his arm and headed for the elevator to her office.

"Not too long," he replied.

"It doesn't really matter, does it? Ron is there to keep you company," she said innocently.

Draco looks down at her and raises an eyebrow, is she serious, he thought. "Well, he kept me amuse," he mocked, and she giggled. "So how is it?" He asked after they arrived at her office.

"Quite exhausting, especially for Ginny and Harry, actually feel bad for Harry," she said with a weak smile as she took a seat on the white couch.

"Why is that?"

"Ginny keeps yelling at him, saying that it's his entire fault, she even slapped him a few times, and of course Harry can do nothing but accept every slap and yells willingly," she said with a giggle.

Draco grimaced. "That's barbaric," he commented. He can't imagine Luna doing that to him. His sweet beautiful Luna shouted and slapped him due to in pain. Even the image has been very frightening since she is no longer human, she will beat him to death.

"I will not do that to you when I give a birth later," Luna said after hearing Draco's thoughts. She put her head on her shoulder and wrapped her arms around his narrow waist.

Draco wraps an arm around her and pulls her closer, while the other hand caresses her flat stomach. "You have to stop listening to my thoughts, my love," he muttered lovingly.

* * *

In the other side of the world, the sound of high heels clicking on the wooden floor echoed in the room decorated by mahogany furniture.

"Took you so long to meet me," a man said as he put down a crystal glass with red liquid in it.

The woman rolled her eyes. "Oh, please, I'm out hunting," she said nonchalantly.

"Give me that attitude and you'll pay dearly for it," the man said coldly and threateningly, showing his fangs.

The woman just took a breath and stood up straight. "My apologies," she said.

He smirked. "So tell me what you got?"

"Not much actually," she began, "but there's something weird."

"That sounds interesting," he commented. "Do continue."

"She's sick, that's something that never happened to our people."

"And?"

"I'm assuming she's pregnant,"

He smirked in satisfaction and showed his sharp, shiny fangs under the dim light. "We'll change our plan then."


	31. Only the Beginning

_Forgive for grammatical errors and spelling mistakes._

 ** _Disclaimer_** _– I own nothing, except the plot!_

* * *

Chapter 31

Today she is officially no longer a Healer. Yesterday, after her shift was over; she met the hospital director and submitted her resignation letter. The director didn't accept her decision well enough and tried to persuade her to stay. She would actually love to stay and help those who need her. But she had to give up her career to achieve another dream, her dream to have a baby.

 _My baby deserves a sacrifice_ , that's what she told herself as she packed her things into a box.

She had told her father that she was no longer working in the hospital. She can sense that he's a little disappointed, but his disappointment disappears when she tells him the reason why she should resign. She swore that she had never seen her father so happy. His smile didn't fade until she decided to go home.

The next thing is to tell Lucius Malfoy, Luna thought as she entered the lobby of her husband's office building. But for this matter, she'll hand it over to Draco. She would have been happy to break the news to the elder Malfoy, but Draco said Azkaban wasn't a fun place even though the Dementors were no longer guarding the creepy building. And Luna can't argue with him, because she agrees with her husband.

She plans to tell Ginny and Hermione about her pregnancy, but she thinks to wait until her pregnancy has been a month, now her pregnancy is only 3 weeks old.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Malfoy."

Luna's mind was disturbed when she heard a woman's voice. She lifted up her eyes and found Emily the receptionist. She's probably the friendliest woman in this building. She's not an idiot; she can sense well that almost all the women who work in this building don't really like the fact that she's married to their boss. No need to use Vampire's instinct, her human instinct knows it.

"Good afternoon, Emily," Luna greeted kindly. "Is my husband available?"

"Mr. Malfoy is always available for his wife," Emily said with a seductive smile.

 _I liked her_ , Luna thought. "Thanks, Emily."

"You're welcome, Mrs. Malfoy," Emily replied before she returned to her desk.

Luna stepped into the elevator. A minute later the elevator stopped on the 6th floor and she stepped out. The atmosphere was very quiet; she only heard the sound of a computer keyboard and the murmuring of some frustrated employees. She has been very familiar with this atmosphere since she visited Draco regularly.

Walking along the deserted corridor, she spotted Draco's assistant, Alma, busy with documents in her hands. Draco never liked her, she was always flirty toward him, she even denied the fact that Draco had been married. And she could tell that she was the woman who hated her most, well, besides Pansy, she thought almost chuckling.

Alma looked up at the sound of high heels clicking against the floor. Her dark eyebrows furrowed lightly as her eyes landed on her.

"Mrs. Malfoy, "Alma greeted in a fake friendly voice.

"Hello, Alma," Luna said with a small smile. "I want to see my husband."

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Malfoy, but Mr. Malfoy is busy, he has just received guests from Italy today," Alma said.

"I know about the investors from Italy," said Luna kindly, "but I don't think that their arrival will bother him. Besides, my husband will never be busy for me," she told her as she walked past her.

Alma closed her mouth and looked at her with a bitchy gaze. But she is Luna Lovegood, well, Malfoy now, so she couldn't care less.

Leaving Alma with her bitchy attitude, Luna knocks Draco's office door lightly. She jerked the doorknob when she heard the husky voice of her husband. Draco smile broadly at the sight of her.

"Hello," Luna greeted him with a sweet smile as she closed the door behind her.

Draco rose from his comfortable chair and grabbed her in his arms. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming?" He asked as he pulled away and gave her a kiss on the forehead, then he went down to his knees and kissed her still flat stomach.

"Because I wanted to surprise you," Luna said happily. "I want to go to lunch with you."

"Of course, darling," he muttered, giving her a smile. "We can go now. I've done with some of my work."

* * *

They have lunch at Draco's favorite restaurant. Usually every table in the restaurant is full at lunch. But since they had lunch early, they can get a table on the balcony.

"How did you feel so far?" Draco asked. He has become overprotective of her since he knows she is pregnant. He really has to take care of her and monitor every detail on her pregnancy.

Luna looked up from her plate. "I feel fine, even though the morning sickness is always be the massive problem. But strangely, today I feel better," said Luna. She hates morning sickness, but, well, who doesn't?

"That's good," he said in relief. "Sanguini will rent an apartment just across ours. Just in case something happens to you. "

"How sweet of him," Luna muttered. "When will he move?"

"Soon,"

"I wonder why Jessica never came to our apartment again," she said suddenly.

Draco raised his eyebrows. "Is not that good? She will not bother you anymore."

Luna shrugged her shoulders lightly. "Honestly, it worries me. She was there when I was sick; I gave her lies though. But I'm worried if she didn't buy my lies and find out about my pregnancy. She may be somewhere, make plans."

Draco understood her fear. The fact there are some Vampire who want more power, enough to bother him, especially if news about Luna's pregnancy scattered among them, it can be disastrous. They could try to take Luna and his baby to have control over the pure-blood vampire. Or worse, they tried to kill her. The image has made him dizzy.

He took her hand and squeezed it lightly. "You don't have to think about it, it's my job and Sanguini. All you have to do is stay strong for me and our baby, we need you," he told her gently.

Luna smiled lovingly. "I'm going through this," she muttered as she stroked her stomach. She can't wait until she's showing.

* * *

At the evening, Sanguini came to visit with some old books about the pure-blood vampire. He looked for the books in his mansion that can't be called small in difficulty.

"Are these real stories or just fictions?" Draco asked as he grabbed a book with a black leather cover that was worn and smelled musty. Surely this book hasn't been read by anyone for a long time.

"Please, tell me why I have to keep fiction books for years?" Sanguini retorted with dismay.

"Well, I just asked, you blood sucker," Draco sneered irritably.

Sanguini rolled his eyes. "These books I got from a vampire years ago. He wrote the book himself," Sanguini said.

Draco jerked his head toward him. "You mean..."

"He's a pure-blood vampire. He told every detail about his _kind_ in these books," Sanguini said.

"And where is he now?"

"Dead."

Then there was a awkward silence.

"His head was beheaded and his body burned. Hundreds years ago, the non pure-blood vampire believes that the pure-blood vampire are monsters. They say that the pure-blood has no control over themselves, they are thirsty for strength and power, they are also cannibals. But that's all just their assumptions, but their assumptions are total bullshit. The pure-blood vampire is no different from non pure-blood, they are only stronger and faster, and their instincts are much better than the non pure-blood," Sanguini said in a quite tone, afraid if sleeping Luna hears him.

Draco didn't say anything for a while, until he found his voice. "They beheaded him because they were afraid of him?"

Sanguini nodded. "The non pure-blood vampire even has a kind of sect to kill the pure-blood vampire. They kill every the pure-blood vampire until there's nothing left. They believe that if they kill the pure-blood vampire by only stabbing their heart with silver knife, they able to come back to life. So they beheaded them and burned their bodies. They buried their heads in the mountain and threw their ashes in the ocean, so they won't be able to come back to life."

Draco stunned. Sanguini always tells the life of the vampire in the old days, but none of his stories make him stunned like this one. "Do you know him?"

"Yes, he turned me into a vampire. I had an accident at that time, I was dying, he had no choice but to change me. Then he helped me transform into a vampire, he guided me," Sanguini said, his tone turn cold and emotionless. "I can't help him when those bastards find out he is a pure-blood vampire."

Draco didn't say anything. He always thinks that Sanguini is heartless and cold vampire. But he realizes he's wrong. He went through a lot more terrible things than him. But they're both good at hiding it. No wonder they get along very well.

Suddenly Sanguini shook his head. "I'm sorry," he murmured.

Draco just nodded awkwardly. They never share their sensitive side to each other, or they ever, he just forgot. "So the pure-blood vampire is not dangerous at all?" He asked.

"I will not lie to you, they can be dangerous, it depends on you how you raise your child," Sanguini said. "For further information you can read the book. It will be very helpful."

Draco nodded. "Is there any pure-blood vampire wandering out there?"

"I don't know. Back then, the other non pure-blood did hunt them down and kill them, but that doesn't mean they no longer exist. They are likely to hide," said Sanguini.

"Did they stop chasing the pure-blood vampire?"

"Not many are chasing them anymore, but I believe some are still hunting them, either to be killed or taken advantage of," Sanguini explained. "That's why I'm asking Luna to stop working, besides she needs a lot of energy for your baby, no other vampire is allowed to know her pregnancy or they kidnap her and kill her with your baby."

"I think living in London is not safe for now," Draco said in concern.

"To be honest it doesn't matter since you've put the ward on your apartment. Vampire couldn't get past the magic barrier, which is beyond their capabilities," Sanguini said. "Besides, the day after tomorrow I will move across your apartment. I can keep an eye on her while you're not around."

That's right, since Luna was attacked by another vampire; he placed the ward in their apartment. No one can break into their apartment no matter how hard they try. Only the people he allowed to get into his apartment. And Sanguini will be around to help. Luna will be safe with high security.

"That's right, I don't have to worry about her safety," Draco said in relief.

"Oh, one more thing, she must stop consuming the serum. I'm afraid if she continues to consume the serum, it will affect the baby," said Sanguini.

Draco nodded weakly. He had to spend all his power and energy to keep Luna. Her pregnancy will not be the same as human pregnancy. He had a terrible feeling that this wouldn't work out smoothly.

"You know, the more you tell me the possibilities that will happen, the more…"

Sanguini cut him off. "You're getting scared?"

"Worried," Draco said, correcting.

"It's natural, if I were you, I'd be worried too," Sanguini said.

* * *

At the midnight, when everyone is asleep and resting, Draco is just wide awake. He was sleepy, but he couldn't sleep. He thought about Luna and their unborn baby. He is glad that he is capable of producing a child, but the consequences for having a child are immense. He didn't know out there might be people hunting the pure-blood vampire, they could be around him.

He turned his head toward his sleeping wife. She fell asleep very soundly, happiness radiating clearly from her angelic face. Slowly, he untangled his body from hers; he got up and stepped close to the window through a sheer curtain. He didn't realize he was staring out the window with blank eyes until a pair of tiny arms wrapped around his waist.

"Why don't you sleep?" She whispers and kisses her back lightly.

He smiled as he released her arms around his waist and pulled her into his arms. He didn't answer her and just hugged her, burying his head at the crook of her neck. He inhaled her floral scent that always comforts him.

"I know you're worried." He heard her murmuring softly. Her slender fingers stroked his blonde platinum hair. "But I'm sure we'll go through this together," she told him gently.

That's right; they're going through this together, together they are stronger. This is only the beginning.


	32. A Vision

_Forgive me for grammatical errors and spelling mistakes._

 ** _Disclaimer_** _– I own nothing except the plot!_

* * *

Chapter 32

Luna had been anxious since Draco had gone to work. She felt that she was being watched; she felt a pair of eyes always watching her every time she stepped in their room. She had checked every corner of the room, but she didn't find anyone or anything suspicious, besides, it was impossible for someone to sneak into the apartment. No one can enter the apartment unless they are invited.

With slow steps, she approached the window in the room. Slowly, she peeked through the curtains-hiding her whole body and showing only half her face. She carefully watched everyone passing under the apartment building, just in case the person was watching her from the outside. But even with her much better vision, she couldn't find anyone suspicious.

She doesn't know where the person is hiding, but she feels his/her presence. She doesn't know whether the person is a human or a vampire. Her ears aren't buzzing, so it may not be a vampire, but it can't be a human either, what does he/she want from her?

She jumped when she heard loud knocks on the front door.

Leaving her thought behind, she headed for the front door. She opened the door slightly. She smiled broadly as she found Ginny and Hermione at the door. She was too anxious to remember that they were going to visit her today.

"This building is huge," Ginny said as she stepped inside, her eyes looking around in amazement. Not every day she can visit luxury places in London.

"Why are you surprised Ginny? This is Malfoy's apartment," said Hermione, releasing her coat and hanging it. "But I have to admit this place is very cozy and not dark at all."

Luna smiled at them. She can't wait to break the news to them. "Sit down, I'll make some tea."

"Don't bother, Luna. But ice tea will do," Ginny said shamelessly. It's just Luna, Ginny thought.

A few minutes later, Luna returned with three glasses of iced tea and cakes. But she didn't find them at the drawing room when she came back from the kitchen; she found them on the balcony instead. They really enjoy the English air in the spring.

"Do you always spend your time on the balcony, Luna?" Ginny asked.

"Not really," she replied as she placed the tray on the coffee table. Actually she would love to spend her free time on the balcony, but she can't stand the sun.

"You're supposed to bring James, he'll love this," said Hermione.

"Why didn't you bring James with you?" Luna asked. It's been a while, and she wants to see how James has grown.

"She thinks baby will disturb our girls' time," Hermione replied, instead.

"Nonsense," Luna said. "I wouldn't mind if you brought James."

"But Malfoy minds," Ginny snorted. "Just because he's married to you doesn't mean I'll trust my baby around Malfoy."

Ouch! Luna tries not to look that she might be a little offended. "But you know that Draco is not here."

"He'll probably go home anytime. He is a boss." Ginny shrugged lightly. "Umm... why did that guy keep staring at us?"

Luna's brow furrowed.

"What guy, Ginny? The people below can't see us, surely we can't see them either," said Hermione nonchalantly while scooping a spoonful of cake.

"No, he's across the building," Ginny replied insistently.

Luna jerked her head toward the opposite building. There was no one, but the curtains moved, a sign that someone was peeking through it. The question had all been answered, she was being watched from the opposite building, and their room was facing the opposite building, therefore she could feel someone watching her.

"Well, he's gone now, creepy." Ginny shuddered as she pushed herself away from the banister. "Is Muggle always like that?"

"Of course not, but wizards and witches can behave like that as well," said Hermione.

Ginny rolled her eyes.

"I think we should go back inside," Luna suggested.

"Good idea," Ginny said as she reached for the tray.

As Hermione and Ginny had come back inside and sat comfortably on the couch, Luna closed and locked the glass door, she stared out for a moment before closing the sheer curtain.

"You look a little different, Luna," said Hermione suddenly, watching her closely.

She swallowed. "So you have noticed?"

"What is it?" Ginny demanded.

"I'm pregnant," Luna said simply.

Suddenly Ginny and Hermione squeaked. They are on their feet, staring at her with wide eyes and gaping mouth.

"But you just got married," said Hermione.

"Damn, Malfoy," Ginny muttered. "It takes a while to get Harry to impregnate me."

Luna chuckled.

"Seriously, Ginny?" Hermione snorted.

"You have to be patient, Mione, Ron is not a hard worker. He will not get you pregnant anytime soon," Ginny teased.

Hermione snorted and closed her ears.

Luna can't help but laugh.

* * *

4 months later.

Draco winced as he heard Luna sigh uncomfortably as she shifted. She was looking dreadful. She has complained about back ache and sore feet, and he knows how uncomfortable it is. Her stomach is getting bigger but her body is getting thinner. He could see her cheekbones clearly, and her wrists became so skinny that every time he touched her, he was afraid of breaking her bones.

After 4 months passed, he began to wonder if keeping the baby was the right decision. He wants a child, but if he has to make Luna suffer, he is okay with the idea that he has no children. As Luna once said, they can adopt. But it was too late; they were already in the middle of the journey.

Draco is not alone monitor Luna, Sanguini is always there for them 24/7. He didn't know how to thank him. Sanguini always makes sure Luna has enough blood, and he also monitors the baby. His baby is perfect and healthy, very inversely with his wife.

"Draco," Luna moaned his name in agony.

He rushed over her and brushed his knuckles over her pale face. "What is it, darling? Do you want me to massage your feet? Or do you want more blood?"

She smiled vaguely. "No. I am fine. My back hurts a bit, but I'll feel better after sleeping," she said softly.

Slowly, his hand crawls into her back and gently massages her back. She let out a sigh.

"What I'm trying to say is you have to sleep. You must be tired, after dealing with your job and my father yesterday."

Ah, yeah! Yesterday his energy was drained away because he not only had to deal with a lot of paper, but also Xenophilius. Xenophilius is very worried about his daughter's condition, he insists on bringing Luna to St. Mungo's. He even had to argue with Draco for 2 hours nonstop, they were only stopping because of Luna moaned in agony. Even Xenophilius has accused him of not caring about Luna anymore. He wants to tell him why Luna can't be taken to St. Mungo's so badly. But damnation! He can't and he doesn't want to, either.

And he gets increasingly frustrated when Xeno proposes to Luna to move to St. Ottery Catchpole after their baby is born. He practically gives him cold shoulders. Maybe this time he was cursing him while writing articles about Crumple Horned-Snorkack on his ridiculous magazine.

"If only he knew," Draco muttered under his breath.

"Don't think about it, daddy will come around," Luna replied, taking his hand and putting his hand on her belly.

Draco smiled lovingly while stroking his palm on her swollen belly. There's his baby inside her. He will cherish their baby as he cherishes his wife. They will be a happy family.

Suddenly he could feel Luna tensing and moaning softly, he winced again. "What should I do to make you feel better?" Draco asked weakly. He will do anything to make her feel better.

"I'm fine, Draco. But sometimes the pain comes suddenly, it's startling me a little," she said as she fixed her cardigan. "I look terrible, didn't I?"

"What?" Draco was taken back with what he had just heard, Luna never insecure about herself. "Where did the thought come from, Luna?"

"I'm no longer pretty, aren't I? My hair is very greasy, my skin has become very rough, I'm very thin, I look more like a zombie than a vampire. I can't even see my reflection at mirror again, I can't bear it," she said weakly, a tear streaming down her cheek.

Pregnancy hormone, it's just a hormone, Draco tells himself many times. Luna will never say anything like that; she loves and always appreciates herself no matter what. It's just a hormone, just like the beginning of her pregnancy; she accuses him that he no longer loves her because she will swell in just a few months.

Draco raises his hand and wipes her tears with his thumb. "It's only temporary; you'll come back to normal after our baby is born. I don't care what you look like, Luna. You always look beautiful in my eyes."

Does that sound lovely? He is not good in comforting someone. But he thinks he does a good job when she smiles, and he feels more relieved after seeing her smile. He doesn't like when she's sad or feeling bad, that's not good for her and the baby. And he will continue to make sure she is always in a good mood.

"Let's go to bed," Draco said softly, he shifted slowly and lay on his side, an arm wrapped around her waist and his palm rubbing her belly lovingly. He wants his child to know that he loves him/her, although it will take a lot of effort to bring him/her to the world. Once he/she is born in the world, he hopes happiness will surround his little family. "I love you," Draco whispered to Luna.

"I love you, too, Draco," she replied as she placed her hand on top of his.

 _It's rainy day. He ran along the forest in the middle of the night, behind him Luna and Sanguini followed. They ran with him. He doesn't care if the rain soaking his clothes or blocks his vision. The only thing he cares about is his son._

 _Draco has known since the first time he met him that he will be a threat to him and the people he loves. He swears at his mother's grave that he'll kill him once he finds him. He will stop all of this._

 _He broke through a wooden door with unnecessary force; he whipped his head side-to-side, looking for a familiar scent belongs to his son. Upstairs, he's upstairs, but he catches another scent, two other scents, and he knows who those scents belongs to._

 _With vampire speed he climbed up the stairs and kicked the first door he saw. He found a man sitting in the armchair and a woman, holding his son in her pale arms._

 _"I know you're coming," he said coldly. "I know you will surrender your life sooner or later." He glances at Luna and Sanguini and smirked. "Ahh... you brought friends."_

 _"Save it, you bloodsucker. I'm here to slit your throat and fed you to the bloody werewolf," Draco snarled. He reached for his wand. "Stupify!"_

 _A red light hit him right in the chest and tossed him across the room with a loud bang. "Sneaky bastard," he spat._

 _"I'm not sneaky, I'm just stronger than you," Draco said before moving faster than the wind and attacking him. Luna and Sanguini do the same; they take care of the woman trying to escape through the window with his son. But Sanguini was quick; he grabbed the woman by her black hair and pulled her roughly. His son was thrown from her arms and Luna was able to catch him._

 _Draco believes he will win easily; it's not as difficult as it thinks. He felt that he was against a human. But Draco was wrong; he punched him right in the stomach and brought him on his knees, he clutching his stomach in agony. And as fast as the Firebolt he turned towards Luna and stabbing her chest, Luna shouted in agony, never in his life to hear someone scream like that, it was like her life taken by force, and that's what happened. Her holds on their son loosened and he took his son from her arms easily._

 _"You might be stronger, but I'm smarter," he said triumphantly before running away._

 _"Luna, no!" He crawls at her and hugs her lifeless body against his. He buried his face in her hair and cried mercilessly. "Do something!" He bellowed at Sanguini that holds the black haired woman's head._

 _"I'm sorry, Draco," Sanguini said regretfully and threw the woman's head out the window. "Luna's gone."_

His eyes snapped open and he struggled to breathe. He shifted into a sitting position in shock and pulled up his wife's body, she moaned. She's alive, he thought. Then his hand moved on her stomach, his baby is still there, it's just a dream. But it all looks real, the pain, the sense of loss, the anger, it feels very real, he's even weeping.

He sat in bed for a moment. Is that a vision? Is that his future? Merlin, this is so horrifying.


	33. Cravings

_Forgive me for grammatical errors and spelling mistakes._

 ** _Disclaimer_** _– I own nothing, except the plot!_

* * *

Chapter 33

After awakening from a terrible dream, Draco can't go back to sleep. He hates to admit, but he's afraid if he goes back to sleep he'll dream of the same dream. So he stays awake until morning. He sits in the armchair that is placed in the corner of the room and faces the bed, he sits while watching his wife sleep.

Watching Luna sleep makes him forget about his dream. She frowns lightly, her hand resting on her belly and she will stroke her belly several times. She looks older with too thin cheeks, her hair no longer shines. He feels bad because he is the cause of her discomfort. But he can't turn the time and do the right thing.

He got up and approached his wife, he kneeling beside the bed and kissing her forehead. "After this, no one will hurt either of you," he whispered as he put his hand atop of hers.

Before sunrise, Draco plans to visit Sanguini. He sneaks out of his apartment and knocks on Sanguini's apartment door. He had to wait long enough to wait for Sanguini to open the door.

"Really, Malfoy?" Sanguini said in a hoarse voice. His normally tidy hair now looks messy; he doesn't wear anything but sweatpants. "Is this Luna? Is she all right?" His eyes suddenly widened.

"Luna is fine, she's sleeping, I'm not here because of her," Draco replied. "It's better to talk about it inside." Sanguini looked hesitant, then he looked at the door of Draco's apartment. "Don't worry, Luna will be safe."

Sanguini didn't answer; he just shifted slightly to let Draco enter.

"It's better worth it," Sanguini said as he closed the door.

"I will not bother coming this early if this is not worth it," Draco said, snarled.

"Good, I listen." Sanguini takes a seat opposite him.

Draco took a deep breath. "I dreamed about my son being kidnapped and Luna was killed, and it felt very real. The pain I felt when my son was kidnapped and when Luna was killed, it was very real," Draco said in a hurry. He must know if it's just a dream or more than that, he should know by now. "It happened once before, it feels the same too, feels very real," he said again as Sanguini takes a moment to reply.

"I think you can see the future. What you see in your sleep is not a dream, it is a vision," Sanguini responded, finally."Vampire can't have dreams, even if we do, we don't remember it."

Draco looked at him in surprise. He rarely dreams, but if he does all his dreams just about having a son and about Luna. "This happens a lot lately after I've met Luna."

"Because Luna will give you the future. You will be able to see your future if someone _give_ it to you," Sanguini replied. "You have a very rare ability possessed by a vampire."

Draco frowned. "You sound surprised."

"Because it's very rare and usually only happens to vampires that are more... sensitive." Draco glared at him, but Sanguini ignore his glare.

"Can we change the future?" Draco asked, sounding a little worried.

"Even human future can change if they choose a different path," Sanguini replied.

"So I have a chance to change it?"

"Of course, that's just a vision," Sanguini said.

* * *

"Luna, have you ever dreamed before?" Draco asked as they ate breakfast. After returning from Sanguini's apartment he feels lighter, he has a chance to change what he sees. But the image of Luna's lifeless body is still very disturbing. He was sure it wouldn't disappear from his head anytime soon.

Luna looked up at him, put the glass of blood on the table and looked at him strangely. "Of course," she replied.

"No. Have you ever dreamed after being a vampire?" He asked more specifically.

She didn't answer immediately, she thought for a moment, her eyebrows furrowed and her eyes darted to side to side trying to remember. "I don't remember. What's wrong?"

"We can't have dream, Luna," he said. "Sanguini told me."

"Oh." She leaned against the dinning chair, looking disappointed.

"Disappointed?"

"I don't know how to feel," she said softly, she sounded tired.

"I'm sorry," he said regretfully. He can't help but blame himself.

"Stop apologizing, Draco. I want this, I want you, "she said with a small smile.

Draco pushed himself from the dinning chair and approached her, kneeling beside her and grabbing both of her hands, he kissed them. "Thank you," he murmured, he looked up and found her lovingly smiling at him. Her smile never fails to make him melt, even when her smile looks fragile. "How do you feel today?" He changes the subject, his hands move to her belly and caresses it; he will never get tired of this.

"Still sore, but I feel better. It seems that our child is friendlier today," she said happily as her hand brushed his hair.

"Thank you for being friendlier today," Draco whispered and kissed her belly. "Be a good child while I go to work. Daddy's love you, Mommy's love you."

Luna smiled happily as she heard Draco talking to their child. He has been very gentle ever since she was pregnant. She knew Draco would be a great father, more than his own father, she thought proudly. But, suddenly, the sound of a knock on the window disturbs their intimate moment.

"Pig," Luna muttered as she spotted the familiar owl pecked the window impatiently.

"A pig?" Draco said, confused.

"No, it's Pig, the Weasley's owl," she said as she struggled to get up from the chair, but Draco held her back.

"I'll get it," he said as he stood up, then opened the window. Once Pig dropped an envelope he perched on the table, expecting a treat. Draco grabs a topless of biscuit and gives a biscuit to him, then he flies away after getting his treat.

"It's from Ginny," Luna said as she unfolded the letter. She read it for a moment and sighed after she was done.

"What does she want?" Draco asked. He can sense another trouble from the letter.

"Ginny worries me. She asked me why I disappeared after telling them about my pregnancy. And apparently my father came to her after visiting me and telling her how I was doing-" She paused for a few seconds," -and now she's accusing you of being an abuse husband."

 _I knew it_ , Draco thought. One of the most prominent characteristics of the Weasley is always jumping to calculations.

"She demanded to see me soon."

"No," Draco responded coolly. "I don't want to say this, but your friend will give you pressure, it's dangerous, especially when your condition is unstable like this."

"I don't think that's true," she said softly, she looked more tired after reading the letter.

Damn Weasley! Secretly Draco cursed the Weasley to the moon and back.

"Of course that's true. They will feed you about how bad I am as a husband, how barbaric I am. They'll say I'm a monster, and that will stuck in your head," Draco pointed out, he knew he was right.

Luna smiled weakly. "We know that's nonsense, I'm not stupid, Draco. We'll think about this later."

Draco sighed. "You're right." He glanced at his watch. "I have to go now."

"Have a good day," she said.

"You too, and I love you," he said as she bent to kiss her belly and lips.

"Love you, too," she whispered. "And Draco, can you get something from Honeydukes."

Draco smiled broadly. She started cravings. "I can get everything for you."

* * *

Draco came home early today, he was too excited. Luna has finally craved, he has been waiting like forever. He expects her cravings early in her pregnancy, but no, she craves when her pregnancy is 4 months old. He didn't know if it was weird or not that she was entering that phase too late.

He left the office at 4 pm and apparating in a narrow and small alley to Honyedukes. The shop is not too crowded; there are only a few kids. He bought Sugar Quills, Chocolate Frogs, and Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans she bought a lot of them, so Luna could choose. He even gets extra Chocolate Frogs, because he says his wife is craving.

As he comes out of the shop, he meets the trio and Ginny Weasley (now Potter) and her sleeping son in the stroller. Draco rolls his eyes at them and tries not to grunt with dismay.

"I never knew you were such a sweet tooth, ferret boy," Ron mocked as he eyeing the huge paper bag.

Draco ignores his remark. "What?" Draco sneered at Ginny who staring at him with disgust.

"Where is Luna? What are you doing to her?" She demanded roughly.

"That's none of your bloody business. Stop sticking your nasty nose into someone else's business, Weasley," Draco said way roughly.

"You're abusing, Luna, aren't you?" Weasley said.

"Mr. Lovegood says Luna looks dreadful the last time he visited you," Potter said. "We just want a confirmation from you, Malfoy."

Draco sighed, trying to be patient. Merlin, is he really looks like a demon so they thought that he abused his wife? He will never hurt a woman, well, not Luna. "Listen, I'm just saying this once. Luna is fine, she's healthy, so does our baby. I will not do anything to hurt her. But if you believe Luna's old man, that's your choice," Draco says patiently, but it takes a lot of effort. Patience is not the Malfoy nature.

"Then why didn't you let us visit her?" Ginny demanded. Draco can sense that the Weasley girl doesn't believe him.

"She doesn't want to see you, at least for now," Draco responded nonchalantly.

"You're lying!" Ginny accused.

"Believe it or not, it's none of my business. Now, excuse me, I have a wife to take care of," Draco said as he left them.

"I'll drag you to Azkaban for alleged abuse, Malfoy!" He heard Potter's wife yell.

"Whatever makes you sleep at night, Weaslette," Draco replied without any fear. He knows he sound childish, but who the fuck cares?

* * *

In the middle of the night, as everyone slept soundly in their warm, comfortable bed, Draco felt a pair of tiny hands shaking his body and calling him many times. But he just growled lightly and turned around, but that didn't help.

"Draco, wake up." The voice now moved right in his ear.

"What, Luna?" He said in a hoarse voice, still refusing to open his eyes.

"Draco, wake up!" His eyes snapped open as she became annoyed.

"What's the matter?" He looked at his wife who was pouting at him.

"I want ice cream," she said as if she were a five-year-old girl.

"Ice cream?" Draco was surprised at her request; he stood up and looked at her in surprise. She has spent almost all the candy and chocolate he bought in just 2 hours and leaving only a few for him.

She suddenly shook her head. "No, I want gelato."

Gelato at 2 in the morning? Where he can get gelato? He was sure there wasn't a single ice cream parlor open at 2 am.

"Luna, this is 2 in the morning," he said softly, he didn't want to hurt her but her request was completely mad. Who ate gelato at 2 in the morning?

"No, Draco, I want gelato." She scowls at him, and Merlin, it looks adorable.

Draco sighed heavily. Who says obey a wife who is craving is fun? "All right, gelato, is it?" He mutters as he grabs his sweatpants, a shirt, and a fashionable coat. Even at 2 am he has to look stylist. "I'll get the gelato for you," he said as he kissed her forehead.

With a little hope, he came to every ice cream parlor around the apartment building; he even went to the ice cream parlor away from the apartment building. But of course they have closed, who would sell ice cream or gelato at 2 o'clock in the morning. If he doesn't love his wife so much, he will choose to curl up in bed and forget the gelato.

He has been searching for about an hour, and he has been feeling tired (read: frustrated). So for a moment he came across an Italian coffee shop that was open 24 hours, he planned to get a cup of espresso. He almost yelled atop his lungs when he saw 'gelato' on the menu.

"Is there still some gelato left?" Draco asked, remembering this was too early for something cold and sweet.

"Yes, Sir, but not much," the waiter replied, looking astonished. But Draco doesn't blame him.

"What sorts of flavors are left?"

"Lampone, Baciao, Frutti di Bosco, and Mandarino," the waiter said as he read a paper on a clip board.

"I'll take all of them," he said. He doesn't know what flavors are those, he doesn't understand Italian, he's just relieved he can bring gelato to Luna, "and a cup of espresso for me."

After he finished a cup of espresso, he hurried home. He walks as fast as he can, it will be easier if he is apparating, but damn Muggle with their obsession puts CCTV everywhere. He didn't fancy appear in the morning news _'A Mad Man disappears into the thin air while carrying two boxes of gelatos'_. In addition, walking is healthy.

For a moment he had reached the apartment building, he rushed into the elevator and jabbed the button. He sighed with relief as the elevator doors opened, Luna would be very happy to know he was carrying lots of gelato. But the feeling of relief that he felt only lasted less than a minute when he saw a man wearing a black robe standing right in front of the door of his apartment while staring at the door. His ears buzzed suddenly and anger took over his body. Even though he is in rage he still has the common sense to put the gelato on the floor.

"Son of bitch," he spat angrily, he ran to the man and grabbed his robe and slammed his body against the wall roughly. "Who sent you, you bastard?" He pinning him on the floor while pounding his fist at the man as the other hand pulled the hood over his head.

"Malfoy, what is this?" He heard Sanguini.

"This bastard is planning to do something with Luna," Draco barked. "Are you just going to watch?"

Sanguini is too shocked to respond him, he helping Draco by pulling the man hood, but he becomes stubborn. "I'm going to end this shit," Sanguini snapped as he pushed Draco away. Sanguini holds the man's head with both hands and prepares to break his neck, but suddenly the window at the end of the corridor breaks and distracts Draco and Sanguini.

And when both are off guard, the man pushes Sanguini by force before he runs at the vampire speed.

"What the..." Draco growled in dismay as the man ran to escape.

"Shit!" Sanguini growled, slamming his palms on the floor.

In a minute the securities came, staring at them in surprise, especially at the mess.

"Mr. Malfoy what happened?" The tall security asked.

"There's a thief sneaking in, don't you see him?" Sanguini snapped in frustration. Draco wondered how he could lie smoothly in crisis moment like this.

"Thief?" The muscular security said.

"How can you let strangers in at dawn?" Draco barked at them.

"Forgive us; we really don't see any strangers entering the building. We'll call the police," the tall security said.

"No need, just tighten up security," said Draco while massaging the bridge of his nose. He can't blame them, maybe the man sneaked in through the back door, he after all is not human. He turns to Sanguini who still looks annoyed, he almost got him. "Thank you for your help."

Sanguini glanced at Draco. "Thank me when his head is in my hand," he said coldly, then left him.

Draco glanced at the securities, their eyes growing wide as they heard what Sanguini was saying, but Draco couldn't care less with their reaction. "You can do what you were doing," he said, reaching for the gelato.

"Thank you, Sir," the security said.

As he enters into his apartment he is casting another ward on the door and windows once again, although he believes Luna will be safe as long as she is in the apartment, but can't help but worry about his wife's safety and his unborn baby.


	34. Unexpected Situation

_Forgive me for grammar errors and spelling mistakes._

 ** _Disclaimer_** _– I own nothing, except the plot!_

* * *

Chapter 34

Draco growled in frustration but stopped immediately when he realized his wife's presence. She curled up on the couch and pulled her cardigan that could barely cover her swollen stomach, he smiled grimly, she must be waiting for him, or the gelato, he thought.

He knelt down and kissed her temple; she groaned softly and opened her eyes slowly. She smiled when she saw him. Draco can't help but grin, he can sense that she's excited for her gelato.

"I don't think you'll be back anytime soon," she said hoarsely and shifted into a sitting position.

Draco rolled his eyes. "You're lucky that I love you," he said, handing him a box of gelato. "I'll get a spoon for you and put this in the freezer."

She just nodded while opening the box. From the kitchen he heard her clapping and making an adorable voice. Secretly, he was proud of himself because he had gotten gelato at 2 o'clock in the morning! Damn, I'm good, he thought.

"I thought I heard a commotion outside," Luna said suddenly as he returned from the kitchen.

"What commotion?" Draco asked, pretending not to know. For now she doesn't need to know that there is a crazy man who might be aiming for her and intends to do something bad to her. She had things she was worried about when she shouldn't need to think about it. The issues about her friends and her father are more than enough for her, she doesn't need more. "Nothing happened outside," he continued.

She scoops a spoonful of gelato and shoves it into her mouth. "I think I'm starting to imagine things, Draco," she said with a frown.

Draco turned his face away, feeling guilty. "Maybe it's people from outside the building. You know how Muggles are."

She shrugged her shoulders lightly. "I don't know, but the sound is like coming right in front of the door. I might fall asleep, but I heard it clearly."

He sighed and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek, trying to distract her. "Nothing happens, believe me. Maybe it's just a drunk Muggle."

"Well, if you say so," she said, dropping the subject and returning to her gelato.

He smiled and felt relieved. If she insists further he might tell what happened. But he was relieved that she chose dropping the subject.

"Do you want some?" She offered to him, holding a spoon full of gelato right in front of his mouth.

"No, thank you," he said and kissed her shoulder. His hand slowly stroked her stomach.

During the day, Draco left Luna under Sanguini's protection while he went to work. Luna spends her time in Draco's study while reading a book entitled 'What _to Expect When You're Expecting'_. Draco got it for her when he visited the bookstore nearby, while Sanguini has found his own entertainment on TV.

She sighed heavily while fixing the cushion position; her back began to ache again. No matter if she sits or lies down she will feel uncomfortable. And her feet killed her and it swelled as big as her thighs, she only hoped her feet would not swell for a long time, because it was so boring when she could not walk and could only rely on others. Draco and Sanguini have done too much for her, she sometimes feels bad, even though Draco is her husband.

She heard a knock on the door. "Come in," she said, Sanguini's head appeared from behind the door. "Oh, hello, Sanguini."

"There is someone who wants to meet you. But I don't think this is a good idea," Sanguini said uncomfortably. He always sounded confident, but this time he was different.

"Well, let her or him in then. I can handle this," Luna said, struggling to stand up.

Sanguini looked at her for a moment and sighed in despair. Who will it be? Luna thought as leaving Draco's study while holding onto the wall.

"Luna!"

She looked up when she heard a familiar voice. This might be what Sanguini meant by 'not a good idea' and this is certainly not someone. Her father and Ginny come without telling her first!

"Oh, Merlin, Luna, look at you," Ginny said, placing her hands in her mouth in surprise.

Luna turned to Sanguini and he shrugged his shoulders. "Hello, Ginny, hello, Dad," Luna said, forcing a smile. She makes her way to the couch.

"Let me help you," said Ginny in concerns that are not necessary. She ran to her and helped her walk closer to the couch.

"Thank you, Ginny."

"That bastard, I should know this will happen," Ginny hissed.

"I told her what happened to you, poppet," Xeno said worriedly. "He shouldn't do this to you."

Luna becomes extremely uncomfortable. Draco did nothing but loves her and look after her. "I'm fine, truly," she assured. "I'm healthy, as well as our baby."

"Fine?" Ginny exclaimed in disbelief. "Luna you look like a bloody zombie. Pregnant women should not be this thin and... Merlin, your hands are very cold like a corpse."

"You shouldn't underestimate her statement, she's a Healer, she must have known about her own health," Sanguini interrupted casually and coldly.

Ginny jerked her head, she frowned. "What are you doing here?" She asked rudely.

"Well, I protect her when Draco isn't here," Sanguini responded.

"And why does he trust you?"

"That's because I don't stick to my nose where it doesn't belong," Sanguini said mockingly.

Ginny's frown is deepened.

"We will take you home, poppet," Xeno said. "Where is your room? I'll pack your stuff."

"What?" Luna became panic. "I don't want to go home. Sanguini do something."

"Don't worry they won't do anything," Sanguini assured.

"You're not safe here, Luna, you will die slowly, believe me. We will go home and you will be fine. We will save you," Ginny said, stroking her back.

"I don't want to be saved," Luna exclaimed. "Why don't you understand? I AM FINE! Should I spell to you?" She pushed Ginny's hand away.

"Oh, Luna, you must have been under his spell," Ginny said. "There are no women who like to be treated like you."

"We should bring Mr. Potter is here," Xeno said.

Sanguini noticed that Luna began to become extremely uncomfortable with the situation where she was trapped; she began to get frustrated too. "I thought it would be better if you left. Your presence only makes her stressful. "

"I won't go without my daughter," Xeno insisted. "I should know that a Malfoy will never be good."

"Please, just leave," Luna begged. "I don't want to go with you. I want to be with my husband."

"He won't be your husband for a long time. Once Kingsley saw what Malfoy did to you, he would make sure you separated after your baby was born," Ginny said determined.

"No!" Luna exclaimed, tears began to flow from her eyes.

"It's okay, daddy will save you," Xeno said while approaching her daughter and hugging her.

Suddenly the door burst open; Draco Malfoy appeared with a dramatic entrance. "What's this?" As long as he was in the office, Draco felt Luna's discomfort and it bothered him, so he decided to go home and be very angry when he found them at his apartment without his permission!

"Just a person I want to meet," Ginny barked. "Listen to me, you piece of shit, I will take Luna away from you," she said while pointing a finger on him. "I won't let someone like you-"

She stopped abruptly and gasped as Draco grabbed her wrist tightly. "No, you listen to me, my wife won't go anywhere without me. If you dare to try I will rip you from limb to limb," he hissed, clutching her wrist even more. Ginny grimaced and let out a growl in pain.

"Oh, Draco, please stop," Luna said as she approached him and pulled his hand away.

Luna knew how easy for Draco to break Ginny's wrist.

Once Luna was in his reach he wrapped his arms around her.

"You're a beast!" Ginny cried while rubbing her wrist.

"Damn right," he spat at her. "Now leave."

"I won't go without Luna," Ginny insisted, her face flushed in anger.

"Then you can go and fuck yourself," Draco said coldly as his hand rubbed Luna's back to calm her down.

"You have to listen to me Luna; you sign a death warrant by being with him. I mean look at you-"

"My wife is perfectly fine Weasley. Just stop sticking your nose into someone's business. That nasty habit of yours needs to stop," Draco spat at Ginny who glared at him angrily and defiantly. "Get out of my sight!"

Ginny refused to obey him, she wanted to save her friend, she only did the best for Luna. Her so called husband will kill her slowly, she is sure of that. She won't go without Luna.

"I think we better leave, it seems we have caused enough problems," Xeno finally spoke. He was worried about his daughter, but the way Draco hugged Luna and the way Luna clung to him was enough to prove that Draco was looking after his daughter. Besides, he knows, the longer they are here and argue, Luna will be increasingly stressed and that not good for her and her baby.

"But-"

Sanguini cut Ginny off. "You better go, your presence isn't wanted here," he told her coldly.

Ginny frowned irritably. "Fine! But I'll take Luna away someday," she threatened Draco.

"Whatever makes you sleep at night, Weasley," Draco responded dryly, not fearing the slightest at her threat.

Ginny snorted and moved her eyes to Luna. "Don't worry, Luna, I'll save you."

"Stop trying to be a superhero, now get the fuck out," Draco said coldly.

Ginny glares at him before leaving his apartment in annoyance.

"I'll go home, poppet," Xeno said softly to Luna and she nodded slowly. "I'm sorry if our presence causes a stir."

Draco sighed heavily. "I hope I can tell you the truth. But I don't think I can. I don't think you will take it easily," he said, his tone was different when he spoke to Ginny.

Xeno smiled. "Maybe later," he said. "I'll see you later," he said simply and left them.

Once the two have gone the atmosphere changed, calmer, no longer tense. Luna is still clung to her husband, refusing to let him go. She was very afraid that if Ginny dragged her away from Draco, she didn't want to be far from Draco. The image of her apart from Draco made her dizzy.

"You must be tired," Draco said softly and led her to the couch. His eyes turned to Sanguini. "Thank you, Sanguini."

Sanguini shrugged his shoulders lightly. "I hardly do anything," he said simply. "So, since you're here, I'll go back to my apartment."

Luna gave him a smile. "Thank you."

Sanguini smiled back and left the apartment. The soft click on the door indicates that he has left. Draco sits next to his wife and wrapped his arms around her petite body and hugs her tightly. Merlin, they tried to take her away from him and it made him very angry. It requires a large amount of control to not strangle Weasley right there and break her neck; he might send her head to Potter if that happens. But luckily Luna stopped him.

"Are you okay?" He whispered and kissed her temple lovingly and moved to her cheek, wiping her tears with his kisses, he hated when he saw her crying.

He felt Luna nod before answering softly, "I'm afraid."

"You know I won't let that happen," he said, pulling his head away from her a little and staring at her. "Even if they bring you with them, I'll find you."

"I didn't expect her to do that. I understand if she's worried, but—" she sighed,"-it's too far. "

"I told you that having your friends around is not good for you and our baby," he said, trying not to scold her.

"I know," she whispered.

Draco kissed the top of her head. "Is the baby alright?"

"I think so," she replied, laying her head on his chest. "I'm tired, Draco."

"Of course," he responded. "I'll take you to bed."

Suddenly she looked up and looked at him worriedly; he might think he would leave her when she was fall asleep. "I won't go anywhere. I don't intend to go back to the office," he told her.

"Okay then," she muttered.

He smiled at her and carried her bridal style carefully. He placed her on the bed and pulled the blanket over her body. He grabs his wand from behind his jacket and flicked his wand to close the curtain. He releases his jacket and his white shirt and joins her in the bed.

"Sleep, my love," he muttered while his arms wrapped around her body protectively.


	35. The Labor

_Forgive me for grammatical errors and spelling mistakes._

 _ **Disclaimer** – I own nothing, except the plot!_

* * *

Chapter 35

Luna woke up and gasped when she felt a strong pain in her stomach. She groaned uncomfortably when she felt it again. She placed her palm on her stomach and felt a strong kick from her child, she smiled with emotion, this was the first time her child kicked, it felt incredible and uncomfortable.

"Are you okay, Luna?" Draco woke up sensing Luna's discomfort. The more days he can sense Luna's feelings and mood way easily.

She didn't answer, instead she grabbed his hand and put it in her stomach. He frowned in confusion with her action. But his confusion disappeared when he felt the movement just below his palm. He froze with excitement. He has been waiting for this moment for so long, he always imagines how it feels to feel when his child starts moving.

"He started to move," Luna whispered, not wanting to spoil the sweet moment.

"He?" Draco glanced at her. Draco didn't know the sex of his child and he didn't want to find out, he wanted it to be a surprise when the time came. He is fine with a boy or a girl, as long as his child is born healthy and perfect , it will make him very happy. "How do you know?"

Luna shrugged lightly. "I'm just guessing."

He was disappointed when his child stopped kicking, he pulled his palm and hugged his wife instead, he pressed her back tightly against him. "No matter the sex of our child, I will love him or her and give him or her the world," he whispered and pressed his face against her hair that smelled of jasmine.

"Of course," she muttered while holding his hand.

"How does that feel? Is that hurt?"

"At first it hurts and uncomfortable, and after a while it feels amazing and a bit tickle."

Even though he didn't face her, Draco could see her face in his head and felt a bit of jealousy that Luna could feel more. But he pushed the feeling away and hugged her tighter.

"I love you so much," Draco muttered after a brief pause. "I don't know how I will be without you. I'm glad that I broke my finger." He chuckled.

Luna laughed slowly. "I love you, too. I'm sure we will stay together. We meant to be. "

Draco smiled and closed his eyes tightly, 'we meant to be', he felt the warmth that spread throughout his body to hear the words. He never thought that he could love someone this much, but he did. And even though there is fear he will do it again, even in the next life. But there will be no next life for him or Luna, they will continue to be together for eternity.

* * *

Months had passed, Luna's stomach grew bigger, their baby moved more often, while Luna's body became thinner. The baby drain her energy and her blood, she can only sit weakly. Even her skin was paler than Draco and Sanguini. She will grimace several times in pain. It seems that the baby is almost here, it makes Draco worried and nervous. If something goes wrong, Luna will die, he knows that.

"Labor will be very difficult, I will not lie," Sanguini said when he came for dinner. Luna had fallen asleep after drinking five bags of blood, currently Luna could spend about fifteen bags of blood per day. And Draco did everything to get more blood bags, he even bought illegally, Luna didn't need to know, he thought.

Draco sighed heavily and ran his fingers through his platinum blond hair. "I know, believe me, I know," he responded. "I'm afraid," he whispered after a long silence. The fear he felt was different when he pointed his wand at Dumbledore or when he found out he would get The Dark Lord's mark.

"Luna's strong," Sanguini assured, "she will get throught it easily."

"Did the other female vampire get through it easily?" Draco asked, glancing at Sanguini. Sanguini just paused, unable to answer. "Don't tell me that I made the wrong decision."

"No," Sanguini muttered. "Believe me, you will get through this too. Luna will be safe."

"I want to believe that is true," Draco responded.

"Stop being pessimistic, Luna will be fine. If you think whining will make your wife safe, you're wrong!" Sanguini spat at him. "It's not just about Luna, it's also about you, you! If only Luna has to fight, she will lose, you also have to fight. Be a man. Grow some balls."

Draco closed his eyes and leaned his back against the chair. Sanguini is right, it's not just about Luna, it's also about him. He must fight with her, by her side. How can he help if he just whines, Luna needs him, needs his support, she doesn't just need his presence, she needs more. And what Luna wants Draco give.

"Sometimes I think you're more sane than I am," Draco said with a grin, feeling better. He will fight.

* * *

"You don't go to work?" Luna asked as she entered the dining room. Draco wore a black shirt and sweat pants. "It's almost 9 o'clock, you'll be late," she said weakly.

Draco stood up and approached her and helped her to walk and sit. "I won't go to work," he said, kissing her temple. "I will get your breakfast for you."

Minutes later Draco returns with bags of blood and pours them in a glass and hands it over to Luna. "Here, love."

"I thought I would give birth in the near future," she said while sipping her breakfast.

"I know, because of that I didn't go to work. I will be by your side until our child arrives," he said while taking a seat beside her. "You need me and I'm happy because of that."

"I'll be fine," she assured while giving him a smile.

The sight of her smile makes Draco's chest hurt, her smile looks very sincere but very fragile. He felt guilty for leaving her under Sanguini's protection rather than protecting his own wife. He feel like an ass.

"I don't want to leave you again just for something that has no meaning for me," he said softly as he looked at his wedding ring, he felt ashamed. "I should not leave you under Sanguini's protection, you should be under my protection."

Luna put her glass on the table and grabbed his hand. "There's no need to feel guilty," she said. Luna wants to say more, but she is too tired to speak. "I love you."

Draco knelt in front of her and hugged her waist, he kissed her stomach and rested his head on her lap, while Luna stroked his hair.

Suddenly Draco felt Luna's body tensed and he could sense the pain she felt. He looked up and found Luna frowning in pain. "You are in pain."

She grimaced. "This has happened since last night," she muttered while stroking her stomach. "I thought I would give birth in the near future...or now."

Draco's eyes grew in panic. According to his calculations the due is next month. She can't give birth now. "In the near future? Now? The baby should be born next month."

She sighed, cold sweat began to flow from her forehead. "Our baby is come early than we expected." She clenched her teeth.

Draco stood up and grabbed her in his arms and took her to their room. "I will put you in bedroom and call Sanguini, he knows what to do."

"I know—"

He cut her off. "This is not an ordinary human baby," he said while putting her in bed. He tried his best not to panic, even though deep inside he shouted in panic. "Wait, I'll be back."

* * *

At midnight the baby was finally ready to come to the world. Luna has been holding pain for hours and for hours Draco gives Luna blood every 30 minutes. She will need a lot of energy, Sanguini said, this will be very tiring and will not be easy. And Draco has become nervous and scared.

"Take a deep breath and push hard," Sanguini instructed.

Luna pushed with all her might, she clenched her teeth and grasped Draco's hand tightly. This is the pain that she never feels before, it's like her bones will crumble if she starts pushing and she feels she will rip open, she doesn't know if it's normal or not.

"Push, Luna," Draco whispered, wiping her sweat. He was scared to death, Luna was in pain for a long time and it tortured him. He doesn't like her in pain. "Be strong for me," he begged, realizing that she was getting pale.

"Harder, push harder, Luna, the baby doesn't even move," Sanguini said. "Give her some blood, Draco."

Draco nodded and offered her a glass of blood to her mouth, she took it with difficulty. "I can't," she muttered tiredly. She is tired and in pain.

"No, you can do this," Draco said, kissing her knuckles. Merlin, he doesn't want to lose her, he can't. "You can do this, I'm here with you."

Luna tried to push once more, harder this time until she had to lift her head and grit her teeth. It's very hurt, worst than Cruciatus cruse, she can't do this, what should she do? Luna thought as she dropped her head back to the pillow.

"Give her more blood." She heard Sanguini say to Draco, she opened her mouth half and swallowed blood. The blood gives her energy for only a few minutes before it disappears. "Took a deep breath and push." She pushed, harder every time, but she didn't feel her baby move, she felt the baby refused to come out.

"I can see the head," Draco said to her. "You did well, Luna, keep pushing."

She tried to push again and cried out loud when she felt tremendous pain in her hips and she heard a lound crack.

"What's that?" Draco asked in horror, it sounded like something broken. "Sanguini, what is that?" Draco demanded when Luna's body became weaker and her grip on his hand loosened.

"One more time, one, two, three, push," Sanguini instructed, ignoring Draco, but obviously he began to look panicked and scared.

"For fuck's sake, Sanguini—" He stopped when the sound of a baby crying filled the room. Draco looked at Sanguini who had his child on his arms, a boy, a baby boy. He turned to Luna and only found her staring blankly at the ceiling before closing her eyes slowly. "Luna... Luna ..."

"She will not wake up temporarily," Sanguini said while handing his son to him. "He needs you."

"So does my wife," Draco snapped but regretted it when his son started crying louder. He reached for his son and hold him on his arms. He's beautiful, he thought, he has Luna's eyes, and he definetly is the perfect copy of Draco, with platinum blond hair and pointed face. Then his eyes turned to Luna, she was fine, she was still breathing. "What happened to Luna?" Draco asked helplessly. Her blood stains the white sheet.

"She will be fine, but it will take several days for her to recover herself—" he paused for a moment before continuing in a low tone, "or weeks."

"Why does it take a long time?" Draco tried to make his tone as low as possible so he didn't scare his son.

"It depends on Luna and her metabolism," Sanguini replied, then he saw a worried expression on Draco's face. "But she's fine, I've been expecting that to happen when your son is stuck. He's big enough for a new born baby, right?"

Draco didn't answer, instead his eyes moved in the tiny creature on his arms, he did look bigger than the usual baby, but again he 's unsual baby.

"I'll help you clean up Luna and your son," Sanguini said as Draco didn't answer. "But before that you have to feed your son."

"How?" Draco frowned.

"Breasts milk. He won't need blood until he is 10 years old. Until then he will eat like a normal human and he won't be a complete vampire."

Draco sighed in relief. The image of his baby drinking blood always scare him, but after he knows the fact he feels better, at least his child will become normal like the other children until he is 10 years old.

"Right, I will go and come back in a few minutes to help you clean up," Sanguini said and left Draco and Luna's room.

As soon Sanguini leaves Draco places his son at Luna's breast and quickly finds her nipple and his small jaw starts to move greedily. He chuckled at the sight. His left hand held his son and his right hand stroked Luna's hair, her hair was limp, he would wash it after their son was satisfied.

"Thank you," Draco whispered hoarsely, unable to hold back his tears. "Heal quickly, we need you," he said, kissing her forehead. "I love you."


End file.
